Happy Belated Birthday
by Aicosu
Summary: Sequel to Illegal Birthday Present. Now that Valerie has caught Danny Phantom's affair with Sam, what will she do? And Danny is going through odd changes...
1. Morning

Well here it is the much anticipate sequel to Illegal Birthday Presnet. ** YOU MUST** read illegal birthday present before you read this or it makes no sense! So, without further adu...

* * *

They say the closest thing tied to memory is scent. If this is true, the first thing Sam would ever remember about winter mornings is the cool refreshing and invigorating smell of…recently polished leather.

Samantha shifted uncomfortably on the cold leather in the back of her parent's fancy escort car. She really could have just walked, she would have preferred to just walk…but unfortunately her parents would not have it. Even if they were thousands of miles away they could still manage to drive her crazy to no end. She supposed they were still trying to make up for their absence on her Birthday.

Before (this has happened more than once) she would get depressed and make what little support her two best friends could give her but now…since yesterday…

Nothing could ruin her week.

She had a feeling every day this week would feel like her birthday, not even this stupid squeaky sweaty leather could ruin her mood.

She shifted and the sound of popping plastic followed her.

Okay so maybe it did peeve her off a little.

"Just stop here Gerald." She called to the chauffeur. The smooth travel came to a stop and Sam looked out the window to a leaf littered sidewalk that would lead her to school. She stepped out, patting the door as a gesture for the driver to leave, in which he quickly complied his duties.

She gave a full smile in breathing in something natural and not artificial, the crisp air and smell of fall leaves filling her. She stretched with a yawn and started her trek to school, closing her jacket around her.

Her mind was empty and she could not help but let her thoughts wander to the day ahead. Would being 16 be different now? From the most recent moments in 16-hood she imagined so. Would Danny be open about his newfound affection for her? Would he publicly display their affections as strong as he had in the storage lab and in her room? Sam found her cheek warm and not from the bitter cold. What was it that made him act this way? He had said it was by simply seeing her, yet surely she wasn't that attractive!

As her feelings continued she discovered that her path had changed. She looked up to find herself looking at the cheery 'Welcome to Amity Park!' sign. Her eyes narrowed and she turned on her heel and headed back down to the High school she obliviously missed. _You see what he does to me? I can't think straight when I'm trying to figure out what he means by things. _

She sighed. _Now if I just concentrate on something totally un-Danny…like…that science write-up due on Friday about the chemical reaction…_

"Hey Sam!" A voice of pure familiarity called behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

…_The chemical reaction you get when you connect a ghost's lips with a human's…_

She turned to see Danny Fenton walking up towards her, looking extremely confident. In fact she had never seen such positive looks on his face before. One fine eyebrow perched and she looked at him oddly when he stopped in front of her. He leaned toward the stunned girl, giving her a closer look at his smile. "If the winds change…your face will stay like that." He teased, quoting his mother.

Sam shook her head and smiled at him, "Sorry you just look…different."

"Oh no! I'm not still in ghost form am I?" He asked, look down at his t-shirt and jeans with fake shock. She shook her head again, his jokes always corny and yet she could never help snickering when she thought about it in privacy.

"Aren't you cold?" She inquired at his lack warmth. He stretched happily, feeling more at ease and as if he had just woken after an eternity of sleep.

"Used to it, and it's kind of refreshing." He looked at her smiling face, happy for him. Giving her a serene look they stood gazing at each other for a few moments. They both seemed to be contemplating something fidgeting and shuffling, yet still keeping eye contact. Sam was the first to move and the first to hesitate so Danny made the gap between them disappear.

Taking her face in both hands and pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was tender and soft and Sam was utterly grateful. After a night filled with passion, she didn't think she was ready for such strong emotions so early in the morning.

Before the thought completed in her head, Danny pressed in further, his arms moving slowly down to her waist. Sam's eyes shot open and she watched and felt as he pulled her in, hands somehow on her back now. She closed her eyes, giving in to him. Even though she didn't think she could handle it, she would rather make him happy, he meant too much to her to reject him. The image of his self-assured smile and happy eyes from minutes before flashed through her mind.

Danny was relieved when Sam finally responded, shyly placing her hands on his chest and tilting her head up so he could get better access.

The couple's lungs gave up their patience despite their lips protesting and the need for air became apparent. They released each other's mouths and gasped for air, Sam taking this chance to lean her head against his neck, closing her eyes. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was avoiding his powerful gaze or another frenzy of lips. She could hear his heart racing and wondered if he felt they were going to fast as well. _But then if he did, he would take it slower._

She opened her eyes when she felt his breathing fall back into place. She turned her head to the side, gasping some cool air and a perfect picture of a very shocked and confused Tucker Foley.

Sam jumped out of Danny's arms like he was on fire. She immediately looked away, brushing her arm. As she jumped Danny's face took on the expression of hurt and reached out to her, until the sight of Tucker caught his eyes. He hesitated and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

No teasing ensued like some might think there would. There were no camera snaps or mock laughter from the direction of the yellow sweatshirt wearer. Had they couple been hugging or holding hands or even a small peck on the cheek; the teasing would have been unstoppable. But this was deeper, and the moment was broken and was to be left alone. "So…." Tucker murmured and shuffled his feet. "Yeah…I think we may be tardy so…we should better…keep walking."

Sam was the first to obey, walking quickly in the direction of the school, the two boys traveling behind. She could almost touch the tension it was so strong. She was flustered and nervous, Tucker seemed to be calculating what had happened and Danny was neither, he simply stood silent. What was happening lately? Since when did Danny express Public Displays Of Affection? She tugged angrily at her hair, _Stupid Sam! Grow a backbone and tell him this is way to awkward!_ _Oh boy…this week is going to be extremely odd… I just know it. _

Tucker had always known that the two would end up together. He even imagined that out of all the couple's in school, he could actually seem them marry. That of course was pretty far stretched but even so, he always imagined them to be the very shy couple, the nervous and timid husband and wife. Constantly blushing and secretly moving closer to each other even if they were already publicly going out. Now that he had seen them so…well, NOT shy. He glanced at Sam's back and decided that she was the same, she was uncomfortable and trying to handle her awkward emotions while Danny was obviously the one being bold. Somehow that didn't make sense. Danny was never so… open? At least he could never imagine Danny **Fenton** to be…but maybe Danny **Phantom**…

Tucker furrowed his brows. That's ridiculous they're the same person! But then again…the whole story of Danny's almost future and of how you could pull the emotionless ghost out of the emotional human, seemed pretty creepy already. Even that didn't make sense…because if the ghost half was unemotional then why was he lusting for Sam? He eyed Danny next to him, who seemed to be staring at Sam's back with heated green eyes that glimmered in the morning light. Tucker shrugged his shoulder mentally and turned back to look at the school.

Wait…Green?

Tucker did a double take, trying to 'discreetly' stare in shock at Danny's bright eyes. Something odd was going on…

Danny watched Sam tug at her hair from behind her, hurt welling up in his chest. He knew he had lost control yet again. He just couldn't help himself, and he didn't even know why. Sam's presence never affected him this way before now. Sure there had always been a lingering feeling in the back of his mind but was that it now? Was that what was making him so…for lack of a better word, insane? He sighed and brushed his hands through his hair. He promised himself to be gentler with her, to be more loving and not so forward. But that was not what hurt him, what hurt him was when she had jumped away from him after Tucker had came. Did she want their new affections to be kept a secret? Her words from the night before echoed through his mind, _'When we do…get deep in the moment…can we do so in a more private place?'_

He nodded. He would respect her wishes, as much as he wanted her, he wanted her to be happy more and this was all about her.

_Thank God for small mercies!_ Sam's mind jumped with glee as she stepped into Casper High's busy hallways. Her sigh of relief mirrored Danny's and Tuckers, all three friends grateful to be enveloped with something to do with their minds. To add to the relief the bell rang and the three went to their respective classes.

* * *

Sam dragged her bag behind her out of fourth period. Her science lab prior to the write-up had not gone to plan, and apparently, some elements do **NOT** mix… for instance ghost boys and perky cheerleaders. If Paulina didn't make a terrible lab partner already, the Latin girl would not stop talking about how the black piece of Rubidium reminded her 'oh so much of the sexy jumpsuit the Phantom wears,' and how the pink colored Water 'matched her personality to a T,' and proceeded to mix the two 'in a union of popular coupling.' This mixture resulted in a flame that ate away Sam's jacket sleeve, singed some tips of her hair, stung her eyes, and basically made her the testing zone of a fire works display. According to Love Doctor Paulina, this was a 'spark of true attraction that held the symbolism of true love.'

Right. That was more like an omen of death and destruction.

She opened her locker door with narrowed slits for eyes that matched her new black ash makeup perfectly. She lifted her bag and slammed it in, another slam of a locker door following it. She was about twist on her heel and storm off to lunch with venom and dramatics when two arms enveloped her from behind and a face snuggled into her neck. If she could jump out of her skin, she would have done so gladly, but instead she settled for jumping out of the arms that held her lovingly.

She turned to see Danny looking at her confused before he smiled. "Danny don't scare me like that, I thought I was going to be mugged."

He laughed, "Well I did say I would mug you last night…do you mind if my mugging includes the terrible fate of holding hands?" It was a tease, Sam knew, but still if he were to start any more passion filled proximity here in the halls, that would be torment worth being called mugging. He reached forward and caught some of her ebony hair in his hands. "You look like you've seen the end of the world."

Sam grew an irritated expression. "I have. Do me a favor and don't ever fall in love with pink colored water."

Danny looked at her with puzzlement but nodded. "Ready to go to lunch?" Sam nodded in response and started to walk past him when he kneeled down to the floor and picked up an envelope he had seen flutter from her locker. He stood with it, eyeing it carefully before holding it out to her. Sam looked at it and then back him, his eyes green instead of blue. "You dropped this."

His tone was icy and unforgiving, and made her blood freeze. Was that… jealousy? Could Danny turn that…intimidating over a letter? She was frightened of this new change…standing there with raven locks casting a shadow over his steel green eyes and cold demeanor…he looked too wicked.

She'd hate what to imagine he'd look like if another man took interest on her.

She took the note and stepped toward him, lowering the envelope so he could read it as well, showing him how much she not only trusted him, but how faithful she was. Her name was printed on the front and she opened the envelope to expose a letter of red paper, a message written in black in with neat cursive…

_Samantha, _

_You obviously know more than you're willing to tell. Meet me today at lunch—alone—in the old abandoned French room. Either you come now, or I question you about your scandal with the ghost kid publicly. Remember, come alone or I'll post more pictures like this one._

_That includes your Ghost lover; I have Phantom seekers you know, so no invisible tricks. _

_--Valerie_

Pictures? Sam reopened the envelope and pulled out a small snapshot of the night in the government lab; with her and the infamous Danny Phantom…well…we know what happened that night.

Her face reddened and she had the distinct feeling that it would remain red for the rest of the month. She looked up to Danny's eyes, which had faded into a very worried and startled blue. "Danny…" she murmured with panic in her voice. "What do I say?"

"I'm coming with you." He answered. Sam shook her head vehemently.

"This is too close of a call Danny…I'm going alone, and don't say no!" She urged when he started to shake his head. "If you come with me then she'll be suspicious of you, your cover will be blown!"

He looked away in thought, hesitating before turning back to her. "And Danny Phantom?" he asked, a small flicker of green smashing through ice in his eyes. "Can he come with you?"

Sam resisted the urge to shiver at his passionate look and straightened her stance. "If Danny Phantom comes with me…I might lose him like I almost did last night."

Danny's face took on an expression of true sorrow, looking at her with hints of guilt. "Sam…this is all my fault…I'm sorry…I-I have been acting strang—"

She cut him off with a shy kiss to his lips, after looking around to make sure they were in privacy first. She smiled nervously and looked at the floor.

It was the first kiss she had given him and even if it was not as passionate as his own, he was touched by her innocence and smiled serenely at her. "I promise not to blow your cover. You know me better than that." She looked at him and her spunk started to flow back into her stance. She turned away from him and headed to Valerie's assigned meeting place.

* * *

I already give out my apologies for those of you who are dissapointed as to where this is headed. Tell me now so I can strike the story down and keep the simplicity of Illegal Birthday Present, if not I already have Chapter 2 ready to go. My internet isn't so great right now so it'd be great if I can get feedback now before i'm completely cut off. 


	2. Warnings

For those who were wondering, when you say to someone "Happy Belated Birthday." It means that their birthday has already past and instead of saying 'Happy Birthday,' you say belated since you're late on telling them. Oh and about last chapter…don't ever mix water with Rubidium.

Well it looks like so far so good. If at any time you hate it **please tell me. **

* * *

The old abandoned French room was defiantly abandoned. Dressed in a layer of dust and no electricity, it was obvious no one had been in here for a long time. There was nothing but silence and Sam shifted uncomfortably, it was way too void, even for her.

She scanned the classroom, seeing nothing out of the ordinary; she supposed Valerie wasn't here yet. Sam walked forward and dusted off a desk, taking the seat and propping her head up with a sigh. She tried to calm herself, tried to steer her mind away from the millions of questions that was trailing her on this emotional roller coaster.

A faint, distant, small beeping sounded through her mind and she felt a headache coming on. But the beeping grew louder until it rang in her ears. She jumped and looked to the direction of sound and saw a red clad Valerie holding a small device in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam with anger, holding her ear. She glared at Valerie with vengeance, as much as she hated the girl before, she hated her all the more now. Since when was Valerie the stealth professional?

"My ghost radar doesn't read any Phantoms…so you came alone. Good." Valerie glared at Sam with equal ferocity and pulled her hood down to expose her expression. Before letting Sam respond or ask any questions she turned and turned on a desk lamp, it's light limiting to the area around the two composed enemies.

"Alright Valerie, what do you want?"

"No way, Remember Samantha, I'm the one with the blackmail, so I ask the questions." She replied, irritating the Goth girl further. Sam clenched her hands but took a seat and eyed Valerie, feeling quite like she did when she had a horrible English teacher who scolded her when she felt rebellious. "Alright, first is first, what were you doing in the Government Experiment Labs?"

Sam raised her chin, "Saving rabbits."

"Uh huh…alright I can take that, after all you did take them. An illegal act may I remind you, I can have you arrested." She retorted, saying the statement with a smirk and rising to her full height for extra intimidation.

"Oh gag me Valerie, you know as much as I do that you won't do that." Sam snickered, narrowing her eyes and almost full out smiling at Valerie's face slightly falter.

"Your right, I have too much heart to do that. Speaking of which, your new boyfriend? He doesn't have a heart does he?" Valerie commented casually, glancing at Sam.

"He does too have a heart!" Sam snapped and then thought about the query. Did Danny have a heart when he went ghost? She took on a puzzled expression and added awkwardly, "…at least I think so. And…it would probably just be green…and…glowing."

"So you are seeing the ghost boy!" Valerie pointed accusingly, feeling as if she was on to something.

Sam had thought long and hard on the answer to that question before she entered this classroom turned interrogation center. She had contemplated the outcome of each answer and was fully prepared for Valerie's threats and conditions. She was simply not up to blowing Danny's cover-- that was plainly not an option. She couldn't say that she was being raped or seduced either, it would ruin his reputation after he had worked so hard on fixing it from last time. So with great difficulty but for the sake of Danny…she replied… "Yes, I am seeing Danny Phantom."

"Ha! I knew it! All right, spit it out who is he? Or who was he before he died?" She questioned eagerly, leaned over the desk and staring Sam down.

"I don't know, he won't tell me. It's a touchy subject." She said evenly, not faltering one bit. Valerie clenched her teeth.

"How do I find him then?"

"How am I supposed to know? He comes to me." She said and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair, now satisfied she had the upper hand.

"You better not be lying to me Manson. I have print outs of that secret affair from my ghost sensor cameras." She threatened and was pleased to see Sam blush. "I'll let you go, but if your lying to me about one little thing, the smallest thing! Like what his favorite color is, I'll ruin you." Her voice got lower until it was a glare and Sam simply stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"And if you dare hurt him again, I let everyone know you hunt ghosts!" It wasn't a very good threat, not exactly blackmail since her father already knew but it was blackmail nonetheless.

"How did you know it was me anyway?" Valerie inquired, raising an eyebrow. Sam did a quick brainstorm and came up with an excuse barely acceptable.

"He told me, now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat lunch." To this Sam stood and headed to the door when Valerie stopped her with a name she had prayed not to hear through this whole dilemma.

"Humph, and I thought you were into Danny Fenton." Sam turned wildly to see Valerie's back, and sighed. The Hunter had only said it nonchalantly, not meaning anything related between the two identities.

"Danny is my best friend, not my lover." Sam said with fake dry humor. Now that she had time to think about it, it almost seemed to be true. Most of the passionate filled moments were when he was Danny Phantom…not until this morning had he been his normal self.

Why hadn't he changed back last night?

"Well, you don't mind if I go for him then, do you?" Valerie took on a sly smile, one that she would use when planning something treacherous. Sam didn't know if she knew about Danny and his other side…but whatever Valerie had in mind was not going to be pretty. "By the way…Happy Belated Birthday."

Valerie slinked past the steaming Sam with ease, opening the door to the hallway and slithered out while Sam stood there fuming over two things: One, she had to tell Danny that she was only seeing his ghost half and Two, she had to watch out for Valerie Grey.

* * *

Danny sat down at the lunch table next to Tucker and heaved out a sigh, placing his head on the surface. He was so caught up in a wild frenzy, mentally and now socially. Who knows what was happening with Sam and Valerie and who knows what was going on with him and his uncontrollable emotions. He let out a breath that pushed his bangs out of his eyes, and glanced at Tucker who was eating his lunch happily. He suddenly envied his friend; his life was simpler at the moment.

"So, I assume the Birthday went good?" Tucker commented casually. Danny's mouth twitched in an upward smile, but he didn't lift his head.

"She likes me…a lot."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Was a sarcastic comment.

"Tucker…" Danny glared and Tucker chuckled, setting down his sandwich he looked at Danny.

"Look I knew that you two would come around, it was obvious to everyone except yourselves. So spit it out how'd it happen?" Tucker inquired slyly.

"We kind of got caught in a moment…or two…three times." Danny said, brushing the back of his head and looking away nervously. Tucker smirked.

"Like this morning?"

"I don't know what's going on with me!" Danny suddenly blurted, sitting up straight. "Every time I see her something kind of…snaps and then I'm acting like a jerk, trying to force myself down her throat." He scowled angrily at himself and slammed his head back on the table. Tucker, very used to this position Danny takes, shook his head and took a swig of soda.

"I don't think she minds too much, I mean, she wasn't yelling 'Rape rape!' or anything…just be careful…" He gave the best advice he could (not that he put it gently, from Danny's glare) but he kept his other musings to himself. Something was going on with Danny and it wasn't any normal boy hormones…it seemed to Tuck that the Phantom was trying to get out.

But he was no ghost therapist so it was just a hunch, but he was still doing his research tonight.

"Valerie caught us."

"What?" Tucker exclaimed, being ripped from his thoughts at the statement.

"She caught us stealing rabbits from their cages…while we were in a moment…while I was in ghost form." He muttered.

"Ouch…you do realize your dead right?" To this Danny nodded.

"Sam's having a 'private chat.' With Valerie right now." He said with a weary expression.

"Sounds like a cat fight."

"It almost was." Was a cold and bitter statement from a welcome intruder who had heard the last two sentences. The two boys looked up to see Sam in her most recent and extremely fashionable singed jacked and hair, ash powdered face, and cat slits for eyes. Tucker mentally whimpered and Danny looked concerned, moving aside so the poor girl could sit. She took the seat gratefully, and Danny raised his hand to touch her cheek, which she quickly brushed aside. Another dagger of hurt went through his chest.

Sam sighed and rubbed her temples. "Valerie…doesn't know who Danny Phantom is, and if she does she's the best actor I've ever seen."

Danny felt a wave of relief spread through him. He sighed and kept his troubled gaze on her. "Did you tell her I kidnapped you?" It was the only option he had seen at the time. It was reasonable…if not at all the slightest true.

"No."

Tucker and Danny looked at each other before with raised eyebrows before looking at Sam again. "She thinks that me and Danny Phantom are a couple."

Two reactions were emitted. A terrible high and shrill laugh that had Tucker holding his stomach from cramps and a shocked expression from Danny that included an opened mouth stare.

"WHAT?" Danny asked incredulously and looked at Sam's wearied face. "You told her that?"

"Danny if I told her you raped me it would ruin the reputation you work so hard to keep!" She sat up and looked at him seriously, her eyes showing that she could not do that to him, no matter how much her own reputation would be damaged. "And I swore to you that I would never tell anyone about your other half. And that means no matter what blackmail is against me."

"But—"

"No! No buts, I wouldn't do that to you." The tone in her voice was final and even if it wasn't there were no changing things now. Thankfully Tucker broke the ice by ramming a nail through it.

"She thinks you're in love with a ghost? HAHAHHAHAHA!" He slumped over the table and basked in Sam's reddened face at the words 'in love,' and Danny's irritated face at the fact that only half of him could have Sam.

"Thank you Tucker…we have that verified now." Sam remarked dryly. The boy settled down and sighed out his last mirth.

"You do realize what this means right?" snickered and added with grim satisfaction, "No lovey-dovey stuff unless Danny is ghost."

The two glanced sideways at each other and Sam looked away with stained cheeks as Danny looked at her with a small and depressed smile. For better or for worse, the bell rang and the three stood, Tucker giving a wave before heading away. Sam glanced at the halfa who watched the students bustle around them until everyone drained the lunchroom. He looked at her then with the same intensity as the night before and early this morning, a green flicker snapped through his eyes and she immediately blamed it on the lighting. His voice was smooth and calm; "I guess we are a bit of a secret now…"

"I'm sorry Danny." She said with true guilt and he smiled at her and shook his head, looking away like he didn't think anything of it. Odd…he seemed depressed about the whole situation just a few minutes ago. He leaned toward her to press his lips against her, Sam felt him open her mouth and push against her, but it was a quick urge and her mind raced as he broke it, she couldn't determine if he had been tender or possessive.

"I'll see you later Sam." He whispered with icy breath on her skin, her eyes shooting open to look straight into the intoxicating color of green, a wisp of snow white hair teasingly brushing her cheek before he leaned back with a playful smile, clad in… his black jumpsuit and tight white gloves and boots. Danny sank into the air, disappearing completely and leaving a poor train wreck of Sam's emotional roller coaster.

* * *

Please review; I am almost finished with Chapter three just running into a few troubles with Mr. Emotional Phantom who is going to make an appearance soon 


	3. Motivation

* * *

She had been late to her next period after lunch. Sam knew she probably wouldn't do the homework tonight as she walked in the daze of the rest of the school hours. As the last bell rang and she was pulled into the current of flowing students, her mind was still staring into those green eyes.

Still held in that cold embrace.

Her vision was still slightly blurred from those white wisps of hair.

She had eagerly and nervously waited for him, standing on the school steps and shuffling her feet. So when he never came out, she grew a feeling of rejection mixed with loneliness. But she was more so worried, where had he gone?

She turned from the bare school hesitantly and walked slowly down the sidewalk. Fall was her favorite season, the leaves golden and filling the air with a cool scent. The old was shedding its skin and becoming new, promising a good spring. At the moment though, the naked trees and crushed leaves scattered everywhere seemed to mirror Sam's mood.

She didn't know exactly what was going on between her and Danny, he had been acting extremely odd lately and she didn't think it was their change in relationship. After a few more blocks of walking the sight of her house came into view, as did her decision on what to do with her situation. She would talk to him, ask him if something was bothering him and then tell him they were going a little too fast for her to handle.

She opened the door with her key and as expected, a tall, black slick-haired, clad in a shining suit butler took her bag and coat off her shoulder and handed them to her with sophistication and training.

"Afternoon Miss Manson."

"Hello David." She answered nonchalantly. He turned to her fully, taking out a small notepad out of his breast pocket and raising his half moon glasses. "There was no mail for you today, no calls…except for the message your parents left…" he lowered his voice to a soft mummer and Sam instantly knew the dreaded tone and the end of the sentence, she finished it for him.

"…to send their apologies and extend their stay for business." She sighed and gave him a knowing look. "What's the damage?"

He reached inside to his many other pockets and opened in front of her a small black case containing a new extravagant necklace that looked as if the only the clasp weighed ten-pounds. The diamonds seem to sparkle in laughter at her pale and depressed face. "This to make up for two months absence to come. I'm sorry Miss Manson."

She took the box and closed it, standing on her tip toes to the elevated man and slip the box in his front pocket pouch and patted it. "The usual, pawn it and send the money to the Environmentalists."

He nodded to her and then smiled lightly. "Going to celebrate the two months with cheap delivered pizza and a servant free night?" He asked with humor, even if the humble butler knew that she wasn't celebrating their leave, simply giving herself something to do while she waited for their return.

"Yes please David, and no answering the phone even, I'll do it." She said while starting up the stairs to her room.

"As you wish Miss Manson." He called to her as she reached the top and quickly added. "The national Society of Animal Rescuers picked up the rabbits today, they promise good homes to them all."

"Thank you!" She called down and entered her room in exhaustion. As soon as she saw her bed she fell onto it happily, a serene smile spreading across her features. She let her mind falter from her thoughts, leaving her consciousness blank.

The simplicity of just lying on cool silken sheets after a day of routine was incredibly peaceful and calm. Her breathing steadied and she let the cold air from the open window tussle her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. A thought lingered in her mind and she decided to let it take her attention, too content to care…

_When did I leave my window open? _

Her eyes opened with a shock and she tensed, the relaxation from minutes before no more than a soft memory. Had she opened the window that morning? Had David came in to let the air in? She looked over at the two French doors that exposed the side of Amity Park and her gaze traveled down to the littered leaves that now decorated her floor. A tingle itched at her nape and she twisted her head to look, the tingle turning into a tremble running through her spine.

She bit her lip and looked down at the soft wind blowing at edge of the bed sheet and another cold enveloped her being.

"D-Danny?" She murmured so quietly the name was taken from her lips by the icy nip at her lips.

Danny didn't exactly remember what he had done with his conscious. He had left the school right after his statement to Sam and had flew through Amity a few times, trying to get a hold of his sanity. He had decided that something was wrong with him…something he couldn't determine was good or not but…

But then the strong urge to see Samantha Manson was back again and he couldn't resist it. Giving in he had come here only minutes before she had entered, as if complying with his desires.

Though now it didn't seem like it. He told himself that the reason why she was trembling was because he was so cold, because she didn't know it was him, but that was a lie. He had heard her speak his name and he had almost broke down, quickly silencing her with a soft touch to her frost bitten lips. She did know it was him and she was still quivering in his embrace and he had a hunch she wasn't that entirely cold either. He swallowed the choking knot in his throat. Did she love him? Maybe she had only acted affectionately when he was human…maybe she didn't love **him**.

Danny quickly let go of Sam in his invisible embrace, shaking his head. He immediately erased that thought from his mind; it didn't make sense. He was one person! He stumbled back away from Sam's wide-eyed expression, tumbling off the bed and back onto the balcony. He watched Sam stand and look at the way the curtains follow his path of motion, caught in his breezy presence. She raced out to the balcony and leaned over the rail. "Danny?" She called frantically, her eyes blind to the fact that he was sitting right next to her on the railing.

He hesitated, not really feeling if she should see him right now. He chanced a gaze at her as she called his name out again and at this sight he slowly floated in front of her, watching, as her eyes grew bleary and a crystalline tear started to form. He reached out to brush it away, the closer his arm got the more apparent he become until there was no more water escaping her eyes, Danny substituting for it.

"Danny?" She mumbled just as softly as before, and as before he kissed the name of her lips. He forced himself to be gentle, only lingering for a second before withdrawing.

"Sam…are you alright?" he asked quietly and Sam looked into his eyes, not surprised to see green behind strays of white, this time instead of a frightened thrill running through her heated veins it brought a calm reassurance.

"I could ask you the same, you left today. You didn't come back either and you worried me I thought…" she was not about to say she had thought he had gone fully and permanently ghost. That still could be proved and it almost was, him floating in front of her as Danny Phantom.

Danny waited for her to continue, but when she looked down he spoke, "Sam…I…I didn't mean to, I mean I'm sorry I didn't…" he stumbled over his words and lifted a hand to brush his hair away from his face and she recognized the simple gesture with a smile. Something clicked into place and she knew that she loved him ghost or no, something told her that even if her were to go fully phantom she had a feeling that he wouldn't change much…except the crazy paranormal hormones.

He opened his mouth to stumble across an apology and explanation, but she silenced him with a hug. She leaned up and over the rail to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in the bottom of his nape.

Danny's eyes went large with her sudden affection but he slowly smiled and brought in his arms to rest against her back. "No I'm sorry…the whole Valerie thing, for acting weird about this and for getting worried over nothing." She whispered against the top of the collar that met his skin and he held her tighter to resist the urge to take her back inside and lay her on the bad, taking her to—

He swallowed heavily and let out a shaky breath, concentrating on a safe reply to her words. He couldn't think of one, images flashing through his mind and an itching feeling in his fingers that fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt. He bit his tongue and finally told her. "Sam…Sam…" She looked up at him with a confused expression, her lips parted and he heaved another gasp and looked away, "I…I've been acting…really strange lately and…it worries me that I might---"

* * *

A poor, nearly dead plant had just about had it with its intruder. The interloper herself turned to snap off the branch that was currently poking her side, equally irritated. Valerie gave out a frustrated grumble and shifted uncomfortably in a bare overgrown shrub at the edge of Amity Park. Getting situated again she re-focused her upgraded set of binoculars on the Manson's house.

She had left her last class before it had started to stoke out Samantha's home, knowing very well that she hadn't told her everything. Valerie was itching to use her blackmail on the girl to get her to speak, Sam was her best lead to Danny Phantom and she wasn't going to let her slip.

The image to the mansion cleared a small red flashing arrow appeared near the corner of the summed in picture, alerting her to a close by target. She grew a smirk as she directed the gaze to a balcony, a red outline of a body sitting against the balcony railing; a ghost. As if on queue, Sam came running out and yelling the outlined body's name…Danny.

"Got you." Valerie whispered victoriously.

That was all she needed. She now had a reason for using the explicit photo. Sam had straight out said that the ghost boy came to her…so why was she calling for him? And why was he responding?

The ghost made himself known and the red flashing technology cry of her binoculars stopped. She picked up her net gun, steadying it and zooming in on her all too-soon victim.

There was a pause. She blinked at the crosshair of the gun latched onto the image of the infamous enemy as he caressed Sam Manson's face gently, lovingly…as if he had feelings, a life.

Valerie shook her head. _No, he's a ghost. These are all lies… shoot him! _She entwined her finger into the trigger despite the thought that this was somehow wrong. She eyed the crosshair again, but had to pause yet again. The phantom was too close to Sam. This made Valerie feel herself blush under her suit as the white-haired prey nipped Sam's lips.

A feeling grew in her gut that she was witnessing a private moment between the two; she most definitely did not belong here during such a… secretive meeting of lovers. She bit her lip and watched as Sam clung to the boy and as he soothed her, comforted her. A sudden emotion of jealousy emerged with the unease, making the huntswoman falter considerably.

The gunner made a quick decision. Changing the ammunition pack from a net to an ecto-pistol bullet she lowered the crosshair from the head to the shoulder. If she didn't want Sam damaged then she would have to quick about changing to a net. If only she could make the tainted ghost move away from the innocent…

"_I…I've been acting…really strange lately and…it worries me that I might---"_

An echo rang across the short distance from a bush to a balcony followed by the deafening gasp that emitted from above Sam's head.

The cold and soothing embrace loosened until it was gone. The ebony-haired girl's eyes broadened as she thudded to the cold silencing ground. Her head shot up and she caught the sight of the equally wide-eyes Danny, clutching his shoulder and stumbling in the air. "DANNY!" Sam shrieked.

Valerie twisted the ammunition cartridge out and reached into her pocket for the netting, clicking it into the gun and raising the aim to her eye she braced herself and shot.

As Danny clutched the searing pain in his shoulder he heard the familiar air splitting whistle of a net and swiftly twisted to burn the dreaded trap rope with a steaming ghost ray that lit aflame his bright yellow eyes. They narrowed dangerously when he spotted Valerie changing guns to a small pistol, activating her hover board and speeded towards him.

He barely heard Sam call his name as he charged down at Valerie, the red-clad huntress shooting constant ectoplasmic pistol bullets at her object of attention. He dodges head-on, not feeling the pain from the shots that did mange to graze him. As soon as Valerie was close enough he rolled underneath her board, twisting up behind her with a shot that caught the hover board.

Valerie felt the rumble beneath her as the alarms went off with it, accompanied by a smoky drop to the ground. She crashed onto the grass with fresh rips and bruises. Forcing herself strength she pulled out the pistol from beneath her crushed body. Sitting up she brought up the gun with shaky aim to the stalking spirit in front of her.

She shot crazily, like a trigger-happy fool, which he deflected easily with a raise of his gloved hand that formed a bright glaring shield that blinded the cornered girl. All too soon a familiar blank clicking replaced the whiz of bullets and realization dawned on Valerie like a splash of cold water. She had made someone very angry, something she will regret for a long time.

Danny did not smirk to acknowledge his triumph. He did not scowl at his defeat menacingly. He let his sharp molten eyes do the talking as he reached down and grabbed her by the neck. The hybrid lifted her into the air above him, only to bring her down to eye level with a slam to a tree. Raising his other hand he let a burning ghost ray illuminate her struggle for life and the raw fear in Valerie Grey's eyes through her mask.

"Danny?"

The voice behind him was nothing but pure concern and distress that struck a chord in the halfa's being.

Valerie watched in frightened wonder as the fire in Danny Phantom's eyes melt into a deep green and an expression of grief along with shock dawned on his features.

The release brought a gulp of air to Valerie and a stagger backwards from Danny. He looked around at Sam with the same look as when he had gotten shot earlier, now with a hint of self-loathing.

She returned his gaze with one of confusion and worry. Her chest was heaving and a nice deep cut adorned her arm from rushing down off the balcony via the vine supporters. She stepped toward him, and he stepped away, eyeing her and then Valerie and then her again and then….

He was gone.

* * *

Mwha Cliffhanger...sort of. Anyway I'm terribly sorry this is late but moving is still underway, along with Internet problems. I'm so thrilled you guys like it so far and please continue leaving your wonderful reviews! 


	4. Theory

Notes at the bottem but I won't keep you waiting so..here is Chapter Four!

* * *

The aftermath had gone slowly compared to the sudden conflict moments before. Sam and Valerie had looked at each other and came to an awkward agreement with a silent shocked stare. Sam had slowly backed away, her body getting used to the fact that she could and her mind getting used to the concept that Danny almost…killed someone.

Valerie had quickly scrambled frantically with shaky hands, grabbing at her hunting instruments and her lost consciousness and Sam took the chance to run back to the safe confining comfort of her house.

Now the odd vegetarian found herself in the same position for almost an hour and a half that position consisting of sitting on her bed with a death grip on her phone, rocking back in forth as if trying to soothe away her worries. She discovered herself pacing here and there to keep herself busy.

Sam's mind was on a mess of a frenzy. Danny was now not only passionately crazy about her lowly self but murderously dangerous as well? She did not know where to start or where to end. Everything seemed to have gotten out of control since the night of here birthday and being 16 didn't seem so great after all.

"_I…I've been acting…really strange lately and…it worries me that I might---"_

His voice echoed in her mind and she realized that he was trying to tell her something important. She ran the sentence over in her mind and eyed the phone. She hoped to the heavens that he was okay, the fact that this whole thing was becoming serious struck her and she started to dial his phone number only to cut herself short with the 'end' button.

She gave a sigh and slumped back on her bed. She didn't know how to contact him anymore, the chances of him being home were slim and she didn't think he would answer her and even if he did…could she handle talking to him right now?

Her fingers scrambled across the buttons with determination and she lifted her device to her ear a ringing sound alerting her that her number was reached. She bit her lip and chewed, praying that her friend would answer.

"Hello?" It was the friendliest voice to ever come across a phone line and Sam's face grew a wide smile.

"Tucker?" She didn't exactly want to talk to Tucker about this but he was her best friend despite his quips and she knew he would help here. "Listen I need to talk to you but you have to promise to listen to me, no matter how crazy it seems." She fiddled with her sheets as she spoke and thought for a moment before quickly adding, "And you have to keep you options open."

"Alright…" The techno-geek's voice sounded as if he suspected what she was going to say but Sam ignored as she pulled the phone away from her ear to take a deep breath. Meanwhile Tucker had added, "Wait listen Sam…" Sam pulled the phone back to speak.

"**I need to talk to you about Danny." **

Sam paused with a puzzled blink of her eyes as she heard her good friend mimic her statement. A chuckling sound emitted in her ear and Sam could picture Tucker's amused smile. "How about we talk before the Opera tomorrow morning?"

"The Opera?" Sam asked.

"Oh that's a low blow Sam. The Opera I bought tickets for? For your birthday? Today's Friday airhead, tomorrow is Saturday." He explained and gave a humored expression of pain. Sam silently berated herself.

"Right, right…I'm sorry. It's just that recently Danny has been…let's just say that we really need to talk."

"Believe me…I know. I'll see you at the bookstore café around 8:00." He suggested and Sam nodded before catching herself and replying, "Alright…look Tuck, Thanks."

"No problem Sam." A click represented the end of conversation between Manson and Foley. She felt slightly comforted that she would be able to express her feelings about this whole mess.

Feeling the knot in her mind, body and throat she snuggled up into the sheets, Combat boots, clothes and all…and fell into a deep dreamless slumber…

* * *

The café was filled with the strong aroma of, of course, coffee. There were small clinking sounds coming from behind the counter that tapped in tune with customer's typing on their portable laptops and the ever present flipping of books pages that filled the air with their own crisp smell. It was this type of atmosphere that Sam loved the most and she had immediately lost her sleepy demeanor the minute she stepped inside.

She cuddled her jacket closer to herself in the new warmth, warmth that she missed recently. She looked around the room at the occupants that consisted of simple book readers, business people, employees, and… Tucker. He seemed to spot her as well and gave a wave at a corner two-person table that blended in behind a jutting out bookshelf. For this she was thankful, this was going to be a very secretive conversation.

She smiled and walked towards him, her boots clunking against the floorboard and took a seat next to him on a oversized cushy armchair. Tucker smiled and pushed a cream colored cup to her on it's own little plate. "Good morning, I did you the pleasure of ordering you a special thick mocha latte."

She smiled, "Thank you and good morning. What time were you up today she said eyeing her watch that lighted with a purple tint. '8:04.'

"Oh…six thirty." He said with a smile and sipped what she could only assume was some original straight coffee.

"Your too much of a morning person." She paused a bit before finally getting to the point. "Okay, well I know you know what I want to talk about but…why exactly did you want to talk to me?"

Tucker set his cup down next to its dish and started to swirl the porcelain plate around with his finger. "Same thing. I have this theory…on Danny. But it wouldn't be complete until I hear what you have to say."

"A theory?" She looked at him oddly and leaned forward to stop him from spinning the dish, the sound increasingly becoming distracting. Tucker just shrugged and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to start. "Alright well…it did start on my Birthday, I mean…did he tell you what he did on my birthday?"

Tucker looked at her while fiddling with the stand-up menu as he thought about the phone call he had gotten from the boy of the topic that night. "You mean the 'rescue the bunnies' thing or the massive make-out thing?" The comment successfully made Sam blush.

"He told you both…and I mean both." She shifted and forced her self to continue. "It wasn't anything too serious…well the first one wasn't"

"There was more than one?" Tucker's face lit up, happy that he had blackmail and more so that his two friends had finally stopped crushing on each other and took some action. Extreme action from the looks of it.

"So far there have been four." As Tucker's jaw dropped Sam took her turn to spin the dish. "The first was normal, understandable for a first kiss I guess…" She was only going on the things she'd seen around school and public displays of emotion, plus the comparison to the fake-out make-outs. "The second was…more like one you should have on your wedding night." She murmured and stopped spinning the dish to bring up her knees and her face from the nose down. "The other's were pretty much the same…"

Tucker decided for once that he shouldn't laugh. He had seen one of their moments and already knew that it wasn't as heated as the one Sam had spoken of. He shifted and looked up at her, pushing his glasses to his face to keep them from falling to a shattering death. "Sam…I trust Danny more than anyone, you know that right?" To this she nodded and he continued. "But, I need to know if…has he…tried to advance it farther than that? Did he try and—"

"He wouldn't rape me Tucker." She sad with a glare and he immediately switched to defense, holding his hands up and nodding.

"I know, I know. That would be ridiculous but I'm not asking if he did that I'm asking if he though you wanted to well…" He gave up and leaned back in his chair with his coffee, gulping the hot liquid down. Sam reached out for her own and engulfed the hot cup in her hands and stared at the lighting's reflection in the brown drink before opening her mouth to speak.

"I think that if I let him…he…he might have." Tucker looked at her and nodded. He set down his coffee and eyed other occupants before readying himself to tell her his thoughts. She cut him off. "Wait…there's more. Yesterday, he came to me and it sounded as if he wanted to tell me, as if he wanted to warn me about his strange behavior but I didn't get to hear the rest. Valerie ambushed us and there was fight…except…at the end…he didn't leave, he looked like he wanted to…kill her. I-I think he almost did."

Tucker's eyes were wide and he looked at her like she was insane. "Kill? Danny? A-Are you sure?" He murmured with unbelief and Sam looked at him with a frown.

"Tucker, he had a blast in his hands that was full and ready. Valerie wasn't even armed—He looked as bad as he did when he was under the control of freakshow!" She clutched at the armchair in her urgency and released it with a slump of her shoulder. "I haven't heard from him since…I left a message asking him to meet us later tonight at the Opera but...I'm worried."

Tucker leaned forward to keep their conversation low and whispered critically, "Sam think of all the times Danny has or may have split himself in two and tell me what happened to him."

Sam thought and the first experience was the most recent, when he had gone through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. "There was the Ghost Catcher event. When he went through he split himself up, one was human and the other was full ghost. They…both didn't seem like Danny but I suppose if you put them together that would be a combination of his personality…"

Tucker nodded and lifted a finger to make a point, "He went through it again and had separate personalities but the same looks. And when the ghost half tried to fuse with the human half he simply overshadowed him" Sam agreed with a nod and then her brow furrowed. The second time she didn't like so much.

"The other time is the one we didn't see…it was the one where we died in the accident and he went to Vlad's. I guess he didn't want to deal with the emotional pain and Vlad to the ghost have out with some kind of claws?" She asked confusedly.

"Which caused him to go so cold hearted. His ghost half has no emotions, just the evil intent to kill." Tucker sighed and looked at Sam. "I think something's happening to Danny similar to this."

"You think Danny is becoming evil?" She asked with a concerned tone, her eyes wide. Tucker, to her relief, shook his head.

"Think about it, both times he separated it wasn't a natural happening. Both times some kind of machine pulled him apart. Now imagine if it happened naturally, what if Danny naturally fused with both sides of himself. What if his human half gave in willingly to his ghost half?"

Sam blinked and looked away at the back wall, her mind collecting these new ideas and her thoughts raising new questions. "Why would Danny give in and why fuse together instead of separate?"

"Maybe he didn't give in but the Phantom took control."

"They're the same person!"

"Sam you and I both know there's something different about him when he goes ghost. And right now it looks like the Phantom wants to go ghost permanently and for a reason I think is you."

* * *

While to friends met to converse a pre-planned topic. A certain ghost hunter checked up on an old acquaintance unexpectedly.

Valerie stalked up the steps to a grand house that she had never wanted to see again, but business was business. As she reached the door she put out a hand for support to lean against and took a moment to bask in the aches and pains of her newly acquired wounds. The ghost boy had gone too far.

She had the strongest urge to stop hunting him, the fear of dying was great but the fear of letting him endanger other people was greater. She could not turn away now when she knew he was out there. With intentions to kill. And as she looked at the mahogany door she rested against she reminded herself why she was there. She could not let Sam prance around with a murderous ghost. In love or not.

Valerie raised her hand to the doorbell and stared at the fancy silver design around it, seeing past it she saw the flashback of how the Phantom had caressed Sam's face so lovingly…

A quick reminder of how he had looked when he was about to put her to eternal sleep was all it took to motivate her finger into pressing the doorbell.

There were a few moments of silence until the lock clicked back and the door creaked open. Valerie looked up to a tall burly looking man who looked as if he would not be able to fit through the doorframe if he tried to step out and greet her.

It didn't look like he wanted to greet her either; she heard his low growl and she decided that was her cue to give him a reason to why she wanted to live. "I'm here to see Paulina."

The man didn't respond, he stood and glared for an extra minute before opening the door fully and Valerie walked in past the looming shadow of the owner. He eyed her as she entered and closed the door, following with a lock before turning and leaving the guest in the apparent dining room.

Valerie shifted off her hurtful leg she had twisted in the crash of her hover board and looked over at some dark brown leather couches, she looked back to where the man had left and then back at the couch before sitting on one and waiting patiently.

She didn't have to wait long, soon she heard the soft pats of footfalls and then Paulina entered with a high lifted head and eyes that looked as if they were made to look down upon things. "Why Valerie Grey…" The Latin girl was not afraid to how her arrogance through her accent. "May I ask why you're wasting my time coming to my home?"

Valerie waited until Paulina sat with perfect posture across from her, the popularity queen pursing her lips. The hunter had everything planned, if she wanted to save Sam from the ghost boy she would have to ruin her. It was odd logic but logical nonetheless. "Paulina you know as well as I do that I don't want to see you…but I have something you might like."

Paulina was never going to give up a chance for gossip, something free, or of course blackmail. The girl perked her eyebrow at the former-popular member and spoke through pretty glossed lips. "You have my attention…keep talking."

"Good. But this is confidential stuff, if you tell anyone I'll make sure everyone knows a secret or to about you." Valerie commented and Paulina's eyes twitched a little before regaining her queen's composure.

"As if you know any secrets about me. Please Valerie."

"You forget that I was once your best friend Paulina, you told me of your secret homecoming kiss to Melvin the second back-up tuba player. Oh! And the picture I took of you when you---"

Paulina stood, her foot coming down on the floor with a thump. "Yes! All right, you have secrets that suppose to stay secrets! Talk to me." She huffed and her cheeks kept there new blush as she seated herself back down and glared venomously at Valerie.

"I'm glad to see we can do business." The victorious girl murmured and pulled out a piece of paper from her bag that was obviously a photo. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Paulina shift to try and grab a peek from her spot. "I might as well tell you that I hunt ghosts." Paulina's eyes grew wide and she started to fidget, keeping silent as Valerie continued, "The ghost boy you admire is the exact opposite to me, I hate him with vengeance. But I'm not here to ask you where to find him, you don't know."

At this Paulina glared with double ferocity, angry that she could not have one thing she wanted the most; Danny Phantom. Valerie smirked, "You see, he already has someone and I want you to know who." At this statement she passed the photo over to the princess and watched her squirm under the intimacy of the photo and the new malice of anger.

"H-her? B-but she's so… HER?"

Valerie stood with a triumphant smile. "Remember Paulina, this is to remain silent between three people. Me, you, and her." She pointed at the photo and started for the door when the thick accented voice stopped her with held back anger.

"You mean I can confront her?"

"Yes." Valerie looked over her shoulder at the disgruntled brat. "But only her."

"Why do you want me to know?" The girl could be smart at times.

"Because the ghost boy doesn't deserve that happiness, and other things. And don't bother trying to tell me that he does. I don't care what you think so long as you get Sam Manson away from him." It was Valerie's last words to the girl before she opened the door and closed it. Paulina stood; crushing the photo of another…low life…girl with the man she wanted.

"Oh don't worry…I will."

* * *

Hope you guy's liked it so far, I'm really getting into it myself. Sorry! No Danny in this one, but I think the poor guy deserves to be alone for now... 


	5. Song

Sorry this was so late, I'm finally moving after a month of waiting for my new house keys and for my current house to sell. I did write all of this in longhand for you though. (this is the part where you go "Thank you for being so nice!") Anyway I made it extra long for you guys since you waited so patiently.

Somehow my Danny phantom stories have become very popular and I just want to say "THANK YOU!" I love you all and thank you for reviewing.

OH! And for those of you who were wondering about Paulina's behavior. I imagine that when she becomes 16 that she would still be snobbish and shallow but more seducing and manipulitive. Not a smart seducer per say but a high standard b none the less. Please also note that I extrememly dislike making refrence of other stories into another, I simply don't like them (this includes songfics) But I am not a hypocryte! The reason I put in Phantom of the Opera was because in Illegal Birthday present I could not think of a good present for our resident gothic girl and when I gave her those tickets I realized I had doomed myself to writing that Opera anyway, so I'm sorry if your like me and angry that I crossed to subjects, it would make no sense if I had skipped it.

Enjoy Chapter Five.

* * *

Sam shifted her silky black Opera dress around her figure, fidgeting with the material with unease as she stood in front of a full-length mirror. She had donned the dress with matching gloves and frown, gaining the image of a pouting beauty. It was nearly time to leave and still no word from Danny.

She had gotten home from the café after the troubled conversation with Tucker and had found that Danny still had not gotten back to her since the day before and it had remained that way until now, as she got ready for tonight's event.

Her hair was put up in a messy yet elegant bun with bits of dangled curls, her face splashed with light white to add to her creamy skin, the dress that trailed a few inches off the ground and traced back over her figure and tie itself around her neck. Although she looked striking she did not feel it. What does it matter with all the worries buzzing around in her head?

Danny was sick, but not in the way people know. Something was wrong with him and as Tucker's theory went she did not know if it was good or bad. Somehow it led to bad. She still could not see how Danny Phantom and Fenton could be two different people…or could she?

Danny was the wallflower, the handsome klutz who stuttered when he spoke to anyone with a notch higher of authority. The boy who was still finding his place in life, simply struggling through high school and high school society whereas Danny Phantom…

He seemed so much more confident when he was in his ghost half. _His better half…_Sam mused. He seemed aware of his good looks, his leadership and cunning. Using his charm and strength at these times than the rest. And lately…his passion. He seemed so passionate that Sam even now got extremely red-faced. All the times he had held her, taken her breath away he had bright green eyes and white hair. All accept the morning after, but even then he had been different.

Where had her shy Daniel gone?

And that's what she feared. Was she the cause that made Phantom come out? Tucker had thought so, saying that the ghostly side could handle stronger emotions and wanted out to portray them. And she supposed that it made some kind of logic but…how should she stop it? Could she? And is she could…

Would she want to?

Sam cut off her thoughts when she snatched her purse, pulling open her bedroom door and heading out. All thought right now should be excitement on the show, the only show that would pull her away from this mess…even if it only lasted two hours long.

* * *

The old Victorian Theatre was filled with bustling new occupants. Their vibrant dress colors, glimmering jewelry and all in all flashy appearances were a compliment to the once awe-striking building. It was tall and massive and Sam loved it. Despite the cold grey of the theatre, it's waterlogged look and many small damages; Sam could easily imagine the way it looked way back when. She had helped save the theatre from destruction of the town and it was one of her pride and joys. The balcony extended around the building, connecting to a hallway that led to the two inside rooms, holding up its also extended ceiling in some places by white pillars. It was defiantly worthy of elder centuries.

Even though she wasn't inside yet she could picture the Ballroom all dazzled with gold and lighting up the room with happiness at being repaired for its guests. Vivid and decorated with autumn gold fleece and then clashed with deep maroon curtains. Her face lit up with a serene smile and she raced to the entrance that was a grand (yet cracked) marble stairway. She spotted Tucker at the top and hiked her dress up so she wouldn't trip herself or anyone on her trail.

Tuck had been hard to miss in a dashing grey tuxedo that matched from leather shoes to cufflinks…well all matching except his trusty red backwards cap that practically shouted at her at the bottom of the stairs. Once she had reached him she had to comment on it, "Couldn't find your red tuxedo?"

Tucker chuckled. "My mom said in an Opera you dress up, but what's dressing up without making a statement?" At this he adjusted his hat and Sam laughed, catching herself and laughed behind a gloved hand. Tucker smiled at the gesture. "Speaking of statements, nice dress."

She grinned and gave thanks before standing on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder with a frown. He matched it and continued, "I didn't see Danny…but don't worry Sam, he'll come."

"I hope so Tucker." She mumbled and they headed inside the elaborate building.

Sam's image couldn't have been more accurate and she was handed a playbill dazedly since she was too distracted watching the crystals twinkle and laugh at her high above on a chandelier. The playful lights bounced through the whole ballroom, accompanying the waltz played by the orchestra. They were added to the many other occupants who were buying souvenirs, dancing or bustling about to find their seats.

Ever being the techno geek Tucker pulled out his PDA in a swift motion that combined with a turn to Sam, ever organized he pulled out his PDA pen from his breast pocket. "Alright Lady Manson, the curtain rises in 15 minutes. I will go buy the food and souvenirs, would you be so kind as to protect our seats in hallway 4, floor 2, Box 5?" He said all this in a badly mimicked French accent and Sam placed her hands on her hips during his spree until she heard the last bit.

"You got me Box 5?" Sam nearly yelled. She remembered his earlier statement of 'Geeks can be very persuasive.'

"Pricey? Amazingly no. Worth it? Yes." He stated with an added lift of a finger for emphasis. Sam gave him a quick hug before turning on her heel to find their well-claimed seats.

Crossing across the shining dance floor wasn't hard but pushing through the crowd of bystanders was a different matter and looking gorgeous was in a job of itself but keeping that look while squeezing though a sweaty oversized high nosed couple was simply tough.

Once she got through the small uncomfortable situation she gave a good gothic scowl to the back of the pompous pair and completely missed the person in front of her. This resulted into smacking full face into a soft unbearably comfy material of pitch-black tuxedo. To add to the foreign feeling, two gloved hands clutched onto her shoulder to pull her away gently. The act put her back in her right mind and after being stuck with sticky strangers she pushed away from the new foreigner bitterly and gave a low growl of "Watch it."

"Sorry..." The voice was so….

Her heart skipped a beat and then made up for it by beating wildly. She looked up slowly with wide lavender eyes that suddenly met with a soft blue. "D-Danny…"

The smile he gave he was soft, sad and full of hidden self-loathing that made Sam's heart break. "Hey Sam." He murmured. At that small greeting she would have given anything to latch onto him, let him hold her and comfort him, ask him if he was all right and do anything to make him happy. The only reason she held back was because of the new knowledge that she was problem to begin with.

She slowly remembered the last bit of her and Tucker's conversation earlier that morning…

"_Sam you and I both know there's something different about him when he goes ghost. And right now it looks like the Phantom wants to go ghost permanently and for a reason I think is you."_

"_M-me?" _

_Tucker rubbed his temples "Look Sam, I always knew Danny had a thing for you, I just don't think he realized it until recently and all that bottled up feelings were to much for him to handle, so his ghost half took control of it and now it seems like he's taking it to the extreme." _

_She blinked giving Tucker a look. "And you became a therapist when?" _

"_Seriously Sam, just make sure you talk to him sometime before he…you know…Anyway it seems to me that either Ghostboy doesn't know how to display his feelings or he really really likes you."_

"_You don't think it's just boy hormones?" _

"_If it was he would have already jumped Paulina with that lust filled puppy eyed look." _

She eyed Danny in front of her, seeking any ghost like trait possible until she saw him visibly gulp, shifting to one foot under her stare and lifting a leather hand to brush back his hair. This was most defiantly Fenton. Sam saved him, breaking the ice with a playful tease. "Nice tux."

He smiled, happy to be out of the interrogation light. "Jazz is a big fan, she made me dress up." He explained. Sam was happy to feel her old sarcasm perk with one of her eyebrows.

"Gloves too?"

Danny's eyes darted to his gloves fearfully before forcing a smile Sam thought was natural. "Yeah…" He was not about to tell her that he was feeling extremely cold lately.

Ghost cold.

The day before he had rushed home from a near murder in a panic. He could swear he felt faint and if he didn't sit down soon he would fall right out of the air at 90 miles per hour. He had acquired a hasty breathing pattern when he had reached the suffocating comfort of his house, having tried to turn back to a human and finding that he couldn't.

Danny had confusedly taught himself how to breathe again, after a short stress relief was released on a now very shattered window in his now very messy room. He had turned back during the frenzy, but continued his worries by rushing down to the lab. Trying all the tests he possibly could did not come out with anything besides the results of his secret ghost DNA and falling asleep was an act done by reading all the ghost books in the house.

The morning after he had awoken in the afternoon to find himself colder than the arctic breeze and a message from Sam about an Opera in two hours and had scrambled to clean up and find Jazz to help get him ready.

He was scared to death and the worst part was that he was scared to death of himself because now, looking at the girl before him, a wisp or two of ebony hair dancing on her forehead with her bangs before she brushed them away and her lips glimmering with her eyes…that slow steady breath and the lightheaded heat started to come back…

"Tucker is here, he went to get some snacks and souvenirs. I'm going to get the seats, if you want to come…or wait for Tucker…" Sam interrupted his thoughts with hers, fiddling with her fingers. Danny berated himself, _Focus on tonight and stop mind wandering or…you'll lose control…_

"No, Tucker can fight off the snobby society if he wants, lets go." Danny spoke with humor and Sam smiled, happy that they were acting more normal now. The headed away from the large crowd of a soon-to-be audience and found a spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor. As decorated as it was, Sam could still hear the old creaks and groans above the fading waltz music and could still see the dry old cracks on each step hiding behind it's quickly fastened covers.

The normalcy soon disappeared as the walked down an empty hallway that seemed to have missed redecoration, and it served their mood with awkward silence. She glanced at him briefly and found him with a pained and fearful expression, his blue eyes seeming panicky. This sight made Sam immediately fretful, wondering what was wrong.

They reached Box 5 quicker than expected and Sam was surprised to find a change in view, the box completely refurnished, no signs of it ever being old as it was covered in red velvet from head to toe. There were three plush seats facing the grandeur auditorium that was equally fancied, lined with gold statuettes here and there, all facing the curtains that yet to rise. Along the rail of the box was a small round table draped with a back silk coverlet on which a few parcels sat. Three neatly stacked Opera glasses were placed for the occupants' pleasure, as was tradition for all boxes. There also sat a red rose in half bloom, tied in a neat black ribbon that laid across a neatly folded letter sealed in red wax in shape of a very familiar skull that stirred a different feeling in everyone who looked upon it.

It stirred excitement in Sam. She rushed to the table, taking the letter gently and turning to Danny, all uneasiness washed from her mind, just what she had wanted from the play. "Do you know what this is?"

Danny watched her grab the letter and knew it had to do something with her birthday but said nothing. Now staring at the unusual gift she had he raced his mind for the Opera's summary as told by Jazz when she helped him get ready. "Uhhhh no…but I hope it's not from Valerie."

She smiled. "You'll know what it is when the play starts." She murmured and walked over to him, opening it in front of him as she had done with the last. Danny's eyes widened a little and he breathed in it hold it, only taking a whiff of a thick seducing aroma from Sam who stood before him, utterly close.

The letter opened and Sam began to read.

_Dear Mademoiselle Samantha, _

_I hope you enjoy tonight's performance. If it had not been for you we would not be here. And not only do I mean because it is a Birthday gift from your friend, but because I saw your name on the framed petition in the main Ballroom that kept this precious theatre alive. _

_Forget my gratification and let us speak of your gift. Your good friend acquired this show and your box, but we saw it fit to offer you something more personal –it is after your sweet sixteen, no? —And so on the casts' behalf and mine I offer you a piece of the Opera (no, not the rose and note, though you may keep them) at this moment there should be a messenger at your box…_

"Pardon my intrusion dear guests." Came a youthful voice at the door. The two jumped, broken from the daze at the letter and saw a young boy no more than 9 entered in elegant old century attire, cravat and all.

Danny blinked unbelievingly, "Where'd he come from?"

He stepped forward with a smug smile on his face and bowed with gentleman like posture. "I was told to give you this." He pulled out a white object from his inside jacket pocket and handed it forward. Sam took into her hands a beautiful porcelain white half mask with delicate finger.

She looked up at the boy. "Who gave it to you?"

The boy was a member of the staff and he was born and raised in dramatic plays and romantic schemes of all sorts so he smiled with a twinkle in his eye and stated. "I did not see his face Madam, if you'll excuse me, curtain rises in a few minutes."

He left and Sam raised an eyebrow at Danny who shrugged and the eyed the letter again.

_I hope you like your like your treasure as much as you like the show. Goodnight Samantha and may it be an eventful night for you. _

_--O.G._

Sam had a full on smile now she beamed up at Danny who was not an expert in this play so he wore a puzzled look.

"Hey Danny!" A friendly voice rang and in stepped Tucker, carrying many assortments of food and drinks, alone with a program book and such. He walked into the spacey room and smiled. "Didn't I do good?"

"Yeah Tucker, really good." Sam grinned and helped him put their goodies down as she filled Tucker in on her extra surprise. He congratulated her and then teased Danny about watching out for the Phantom, he might fall in love with Sam and take her away.

They sat down, the beginning music reaching their ears and the curtains flowing back to reveal scene one.

Danny knew Tucker had just been teasing but the thought of Sam with another man infuriated him, he decided not to think about it but the sentence rang in his head once more and he tensed in his seat. _"…Or the Phantom will fall in love with Sam…" _He immediately grew worried and agitated and not because of the Phantom of the Opera…but because of another Phantom…

Sam leaned forward and let her mind drift into the play, happy to have something wonderful take her attention. She recalled the last sentence in the letter from the Opera Ghost dazedly as the Overture took her senses…

_May you have an eventful night. _

* * *

An eventful night indeed! Sam's mind yelled as warm lips pressed upon hers again causing her to gasp and the owners to sigh. She opened her tightly shut eyes to see Danny pull away, his white hair glistening in the moonlight and his green eyes holding gossamer shine. Her heart beat wildly telling herself to latch onto him while her mind beat in confusion, telling her to stop.

The night had been wonderful in her eyes, since they had been focused on nothing but the play. The vibrant colors the entrancing music and wonderful storyline that made her spirit soar and her secret romantic side melt. Unknown to her Danny had the opposite feeling. He supposed that if he had watched the show he would have enjoyed it and he did at the small snippets that he caught, but he would glance at Sam and a knot tightened in his chest. He would watch her soft smile, her chest rising and falling in breath and the way her eyes would widen at certain scenes.

Then a high-pitched note would ring in his ears, Sam would fidget or Tucker would catch him staring and it would awaken him from his reverie only to return to it a few minutes later.

Sam had caught Danny fidgeting nervously now and then and decided it would probably be best to talk with him. During intermission she had planned to take him away and speak with him privately but had gotten caught up in Tucker's attention, as he told the two how he had swore he saw the cast actors in line for food. Sam had sulked a bit afterwards; just a little peeved that she couldn't talk to the very uncomfortable Danny next to her but her mind wouldn't keep the worries as the scene started.

It was during the Cemetery scene that she felt a tug on her arm, blinking confusedly she looked over at Daniel Fenton, his eyes clear blue with a look of concern and desperation etched on his feature, he leaned forward whispering lowly to her, "Sam…can…Can we please talk?"

Sam looked back at the stage and then towards Danny who shifted. There was no doubt in her mind that should give up the play for him and she stood, glancing at Tucker with a be-right-back look and small smile before heading out, the hybrid a few steps behind her.

When she reached the hallway, the soprano's song faint, she turned to look at the worrying ghost. "Danny is everything---"

"Come on." He urged and grabbed her forearm and tugged her along gently. He wanted this to be private and in a comfortable spot. He couldn't stand speaking to her in a cramped old hallway. Sam watched the back of his head for a bit until the view changed from a hallway to an open balcony, the one she saw earlier, it's extending roof held up by matching pillars.

Danny took her beyond them, out to the middle underneath the sky. He let go of her hand, walking out a little before turning back to her. "I'm sorry I took you away from the show…it's just…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I could have enjoyed it with you so uneasy next to me." She commented with a grin. He smiled back, a small thank you for lightening the mood.

"Sam…I need to apologize. I haven't been acting myself lately…I kind of…advanced on you when you didn't want it. I just…I've been…" he faltered not really knowing what to say or how to explain himself or what exactly was wrong with him.

Sam frowned walking toward him and placing a hand on his upper arm. "Danny don't worry about it…I'll I want to know is what happened to you? Yesterday I mean…with Valerie." Sam asked tenderly. It was true, she didn't mind too much about his advances at least not compared to the sin he had almost committed.

He hesitated. "I-I don't know…I just got so…angry and, I just went at her I couldn't stop myself. It was almost like…" He averted his eyes from her, rubbing his hands on his head in frustration. "It was like what I was doing was necessary." He finished with a sigh and focused his attention on the ground and the way it contrasted with the bottom trail of Sam's dress. The trail shifted suddenly and he looked up to see her in front of him again, her hands reaching out to grasp his face gingerly.

"Don't worry to much about it." Was her soft mumble and He closed his eyes, the warmth from her fingers leaking through her gloves and into his skin. The heat was addicting since he hadn't any of his own at the moment and he reached up to place his hand over hers, he did so and he felt her shiver. "Your hands are cold."

She left his cheeks to grasp is hand and his eyes shot open as she pulled off his glove and engulfed his hand in hers, she looked up at his face in shock. "Danny you're a block of ice!"

He immediately jerked away from her, turning to lean along the railing. He tried to calm himself from the memory of her warm fingers. He felt his breathing crack and a feeling in his gut tighten. Sam started walking after him before a blinding white flash caused her to raise her hands from the blaring light. When it was safe to look again she saw Danny Phantom turn slowly to her, an even expression in his face.

His eyes were so bright against his white hair, black suit and dark sky she could have swore it was a light source all on its own. He stalked toward her and the closer he got the more she could see that familiar spark in his green orbs. That careful stride came to a stop before her and she questioned him. "Danny?"

He leaned down and took her lips with his, arms embracing her and holding her on the waist before slowly drawing them back against a tall white pillar.

Which brought her to the current situation. She didn't want to simply throw him off of her. Slapping him was out of the question and while her emotions told her to encourage him she couldn't pick a path. During her choice of mind he had bent his neck down to nip teasingly along her collarbone. His hand finding their way down to her thighs before traveling back up to support the small of her back and the back of her head, pressing her body against his. He lifted his head to whisper in her ear. "You see what you do to me?" He said almost pleadingly.

His hands traveled yet agian, reaching down to her waist and caressing the skin of her hips, the only thing between him and her was the fabric of clothing. Despite her frantic state Sam couldn't help but give a moan which quickly she disguised as a gasp. Danny smirked against his spot on her nape. Feeling encouraged he let one oh his hand wander lower to take her leg, lifting it to warp around him.

Instead of picking rejection or embrace she fused the two and raised her hands to the side of his face like moments before. She steadied her erratic beating before looking him in the eyes and speaking. "Danny…I care for you, you have to know that. I'm not going anywhere and I trust you more than anyone, you know me best…" Hopefully he had gotten the secret message.

"S-Sam…" He spoke and she couldn't determine if he had said it in a protest or gratification. He loosened his hold on her, placing the softest of touches on her lips before betraying his itching fingers and pushing away from her. He started to shake his head and she knew where this was going.

"No, No! Danny don't leave!" She yelled at him but his image evaporated from her sight and she felt bitter tears brim her eyelids. She lifted a hand to muffle her whine and sucked in a breath refusing herself to cry.

From behind her she could hear massive cheering and applauding for the eventful night at the Opera.

* * *

_I'm insane. There's no other explanation. I'm completely insane._Danny held his head, a lightheaded headache pouring onto his senses. He struggled to turn himself intangible flying through the wall to his room before letting his new state take over him. Weakness and exhaustion grabbed his body and pulled him stumbling to the ground. He heaved a heavy breath, feeling a familiar tingle as he was returned to a black haired boy. His hands shook violently, causing his body to tremble with the motion. He focused on the carpet floor as his vision started to fade dangerously.

Not able to hold himself up any more he collapsed onto the floor, rolling onto his back to watch his ceiling start to recede into darkness. He felt and saw his breath in front of him, the shivering now subject to his extreme drop in temperature. _W-what's happening to me?_

He answered himself, some other have of his conscious cradling his senses. _Ghost Fighting…keeping secrets…Sam…it would be easier if I just **give in. **_

He felt his heart speed up and the thoughts of 'what do you mean give in?' Where drowned away in erratic heartbeats. _It would be easier to just…_

_Give in._

* * *

Hope you guy's liked it. It gets a little more complicated now so hang with me...If any of you are confused pleas tell me so I can explain whats happening to our favorite Ghostboy. Till niext chapter... 


	6. Heat

I had hoped to get my house keys last weekend but I did not get them until today so I'll be officially moving in this week. That means no computer. So I made it up by writing a good long chapter. I'm still typing until I have to pull the plug and when I do I'll longhand. Also! I am still going to put up a chapter for reviews, I have gotten so many and I wish to reply to them all. Good long paragraph replies too.

Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter Six.

* * *

Sam lie in her bed sheets, sleep tugging at her senses even when it teased her by keeping her conscious. She had missed the final ending scene to the Opera and by this point she didn't see how it mattered. Tucker had questioned Danny's disappearance but at Sam's unenthusiastic smile and shrug he didn't press the issue.

She had retired to bed once she had gotten home. Many things played at her mind but her senses dulled and she felt sleep let her in at last. Faintly she heard the soft rustle of wind through her curtain that shifted her hair and tickled her face. Sam gave a groan of discomfort and sat up onto her side, bracing herself on her elbows. She let the near-sleep drain from her eyes with multiple blinks.

Instead of trying to guess or wondering if she was simply imagining the chill of wind, Danny Phantom stood before her without hiding.

"Danny?" At her soft sleep filled voice his evergreen eyes softened and he staggered forward onto his knees in an attempt to come closer. Sam rushed out of bed clumsily to grasp his shoulders so his face wouldn't meet the floor.

Her amethyst eyes widened as his emerald orbs started to close. He couldn't hold his own weight so he improvised by leaning into Sam's support. She allowed him and turned him so he would rest comfortably in the crook of his shoulder in a loving cradle that made him stretch out his legs in relaxation.

"Danny what's wrong?" was the feminine murmur that screamed urgency in his ears. For a reply she got a pained groan. There was a short moment of panic before her mind took over, knowing fully well she couldn't be any help for she fainted.

Taking charge she instinctively reached up for a pillow from her bed, bringing one down and behind his head. She laid the ghost onto the floor gently. Stilling him so he wouldn't move she noticed an intense heat coming from him. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she knew that this was not normal. Her hand turned so she could feel his temperature and quickly having to withdraw, feeling as if she just put her hand against a fire.

She stood and glanced at his sweating form one more time before throwing on a long-sleeved robe to cover her from the cold air conditioning of the house that caught her shoulders in her exposed tank top and sweatpants for sleepwear. She raced down the stairs and bolted into the vast kitchen, pulling out a cup to quickly fill with ice-cold water. As she started to retreat back up to her waiting patient she did a double take to the cupboard and grabbed a thermometer.

She made another detour at the bathroom, soaking a rag with cold water and finally returning to her room that she locked. He was in the same spot and still slick with evidence of his hot state except now his breathing was audible.

Sam raced over worriedly and sat by him, putting the items down before picking him up once more. She took up the thermometer first, putting it in when he exhaled. He stirred from the foreign feeling in his mouth but did not wake. A beep sounded and she pulled out the instrument and nearly dropped the hybrid's head when she read the results. _127.3 degrees? That doesn't make any sense! _

She tossed the metal rod away from her; denying the outcome and excusing it by telling herself it was broken. She returned her attention to her poor ghost boy and propped him up higher, reaching for the icy water. She lifted the glass to his lips pouring some liquid in before he sputtered and coughed, moving in her grasp. She gave a sigh trying to think of the easiest way to do this. "Danny…" She whispered softly instead of shaking him. She didn't think that putting him into a panic would help either. "Danny, I need you to drink some water."

She saw his eyes crease and open ever so slightly, slices of lime green looking up at her in recognition. He still did not speak but she lifted the glass once more and got him to drink at least half. Setting the glass down she wiped his mouth with the sleeve of her robe and smiled at him. "S-Sam?" His voice was cracked and fragile and she shook her head.

"Save your breath." She replied with a look to his heavy breathing chest and his burning figure. "You're going to need it."

He smiled weakly at the comment on his condition that apparently didn't look so good. He felt himself calm down as she dabbed a nice damp rag that sent a shiver through his body at the contrast of heat and ice. Danny looked up at her worried but soft face and concentrated on keeping the sight in his gaze.

She noticed him trying to fight away his drowsy sleep and brought the rag up to wipe his face gently. "Sleep Danny…" She murmured and he complied hesitantly. When sleep came over him his breath steadied to a slow rhythm and after a few more moments of dampening his face with a cold towel his temperature seemed to drop dramatically. She couldn't place if it was because her aid had helped or because he was sleeping.

She looked him over and her worry still stayed when it clicked that he was still ghost and should be ice cold not warm. _Still I can't very well just leave him here on the floor…_

She threw the rag down and lifted him even higher to a sitting position so she could place an arm around him and stood. He followed and it took about three long minutes to finally get him onto the bed in a cozy position.

She let him rest as she walked over to her vanity and grabbed her cell phone. She looked at it for a minute or two and began pacing. Should she call Tucker? She glanced at the clock that stared back at her with eyes that read 12:13. No, it would be best to call him in the morning so she wouldn't scare him.

And what if nothing was wrong? Besides Danny's temperature change he seemed okay and even that had settled down. She looked over at him, lying on his back with one arm laid casually over his stomach… he _seemed_ okay.

She gave a yawn and placed the phone in her sweatpants pocket and took off her robe, climbing into the bed from the opposite side. She watched the halfa from a safe distance. She didn't feel too awkward sleeping with him since that was much more modest than from earlier events with him.

Sleep slowly tugged at Sam's eyes once again and guaranteed a dreamless slumber. She let herself fall into it.

* * *

A foreign vibrating ensued urgently on Sam's hip and she jumped into a sitting position. There was no time to let the groggy sleep drain from her being since it had been scared away at her startled reaction. She fumbled with her pants in frustration before pulling out her accuser.

The phone vibrated excitedly in her hand, little animated bells going off in the screen and a familiar name winking at her from beneath them. She answered. "H-hello?" She said quietly and stood from her bed for a stretch.

"Sam! I would have called you earlier but I figured you needed rest so I called you when I thought it would be okay." She looked over at the clock and issued a yawn.

"Geez Tucker, 6:30 is okay?" She murmured and walked over to the window, drawing back the curtains to see the sun was still hidden and the sky a deep blue.

"For this, yes. Danny's Missing." He stated and Sam's eyes widened as she whirled around.

"He's what?" Her eyes rested upon a white haired boy lying contently in her bed. He lied on his stomach, with his head to the side where she was a few minutes before, one arm under the pillow and the other laying on the imprint she had made in the blankets. Wait did he move during the night? She sighed, at least he wasn't technically missing. "Tucker he's right—"

Tucker didn't listen. "His parents called me twice last night and again this morning, not to mention Jazz's calls." Again she opened her mouth to speak but he continued his ramblings. "I guess he never came home and you wouldn't answer your phone during the night." Finally the inevitable question came. "Have you seen him?"

She got up on the bed and sat crossed legged while staring at Danny Phantom, black suit, white gloves, belt, boots, hair and all. "He's sleeping right in front of me."

"What?"

"I guess I didn't answer because my phone was still on silent from last night."

"What do you mean he's sleeping in front of you?"

Sam grinned and crawled forward to the current hot topic and reached forward to brush the bangs from his eyes. He didn't wake so she continued to run her fingers through his snow-white locks. "He woke me up last night." A frown adorned her face and she continued. "He was barely conscious and scolding hot to the touch. 127.3 degrees to be exact…he's still a little warm" She mused aloud as her hand dropped from his hair to his forehead and then back again.

"That doesn't make any sense. Was he ghost? Did he say anything?" Tucker inquired.

Sam shook her head despite the fact he couldn't see her. "He was ghost and still is…but he didn't say anything besides my name…Do you—Do you think your theory is right?"

There was a tense pause until the techno geek finally answered. "Maybe…it sounds like it. Either way can we meet up later?"

"Sure, I'll call Danny's parents and then we'll meet up at the mall for lunch." She planned and moved off the bed to set her alarm clock for nine.

"Sounds good." He answered and they said their goodbyes before hanging up. She picked up her robe and slipped it on before dialing again and leaving the room silently as the phone rang.

"**Hello?**" Two female voices sounded as Sam entered her parent's empty bedroom. She blinked but responded.

"Hello? Jazz? Mrs. Fenton?"

"We're both here Sam." Maddie Fenton answered and Jazz spoke a hello as well. Maddie continued, "Sweetie, we have been calling you all night! Have you seen Daniel?"

"Yes actually…he's with me. I'm sorry we didn't call. You see Danny was extremely stressed out and he came over to rest. I thought he already called or it might have slipped his mind." She mentally thought of how tall Danny was while searching through her father's closet. Quickly she added. "He was wondering if he could stay for the week…"

Jazz came through first. "I agree. Danny has been very stressed lately. It's probably better for his mind if he rested in a quiet environment."

Sam smiled; knowing fully well that Jazz knew it was probably something to do with ghosts.

Maddie's voice chimed in, "I suppose…" She had seen her son, how he was up late and up early. For the last couple days he hadn't come to dinner and she had a growing suspect he wasn't sleeping either. Her maternal instincts were telling her something was wrong…maybe if he spent some time with his best friend he would feel better. Besides after many years she had come to trust Samantha Manson. "Alright…he can stay. Speaking of which is he there?"

Not finding much she pulled out a long black jacket. "He's still sleeping in the guest room." She answered and started up the stairs.

Maddie sighed, "Alright…as long as he's okay…Goodbye Samantha." There was a click and Sam noticed there was only one. She entered her room and closed it behind her, locking it once more just in case a maid or butler decided to dust.

Jazz confirmed Sam's hunch by speaking. "He is okay right?" She half asked half hoped. Sam frowned and her eyes met the unmoved Danny.

"So far."

"Take care of him for me Sam." Jazz said in a farewell voice and a click sounded that Sam followed. She set the phone down on the desk on her way to the bed, along with draping the long black jacket on the chair for later.

She crawled back into the silken bed sheets and lay beside her Phantom, watching his steady breathing and the wisps of hair that danced across his face as his chest moved up and down. It tempted her and she gave in, once more moving the hair from his face before shifting farther from him to let herself rest her eyes.

She did have a few hours before nine anyway…

* * *

Once again Sam woke without having time to let sleep wear away. She shifted slightly and her eyes peeled open to stare into emerald gems for eyes. She let out a gasp but jerked backwards, sitting up and looking across at Inviso-bill, holding his head up with one hand, the other laying where she used to be. "Morning." He murmured with a smile. She had never seen him smile like that, it was gentle but there was that spark in his eyes…that light that made her wonder what he was thinking…

She placed a hand on her heart and sighed. "Scared me," She saw his hurt face and smiled. "It's not everyday I wake up to a ghost in my bed." Hurt turned to confusion as if he thought different about the statement. She noticed him force a smile.

She had the instinct to jump up and scream at him, ask him what happened, where he was and another round of question buzzing through her mind. But the mood was too perfect. The sheets were nice and comfortable beneath her; Danny was smiling gently at her with brilliant jade eyes that seemed brighter than the sunbeams that snaked through her curtains.

So instead she lay back down and looked at him. His expression softened and he let the hand holding his head fall so he could lean over her closely. She fully expected him to ravage her again, another passionate dance through her emotions. He seemed to catch the expectation in her eyes and a look of wonder came over his face before he leaned down and simply brushed some hair from her face before returning to lie next to her.

His hand traced the curve of her face and she finally asked. "Are you…feeling better?"

He stilled and seemed to think before nodding. "I feel…much better thanks to you."

She shifted and he left her face to put his arm on her hip. "What…what happened to you?" She asked and again he seemed to roll the question in his mind.

"I don't remember…I-I remember you…Sam?" She couldn't guess what he meant by questioning her name. Was he asking her if that was her name? Was he asking her a question or was he just trying to be reassured? She avoiding answering him or herself and let her reassure herself instead.

She moved in and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his jumpsuit collar and gave a sigh. "I'm just glad your okay…at least I hope your okay…" Above her Danny smiled lightly. He felt much better than usual. He felt different but it was a…lively feeling. He encircled his arms around her and held her close, feeling as if he never had. Sure he couldn't remember anything but intense moments with the girl in his arms but he would deal with the memory loss later, besides…there was this feeling she gave him…

Sam wriggled from his embrace. She become conscious of the responsibilities nagging at the back of her mind and closed their welcoming morning by giving him a soft kiss to his lips. Despite herself she blushed heatedly and sat up, avoiding his gaze.

A wide grin spread across his face and he sat up with her, looking at her with a mischievous gaze. Becoming increasingly annoyed she glared at him. "What?" He shook his head and when she huffed and looked away he lunged at her, taking her into him and pressing a kiss to her shy lips and falling to the bed with her.

He kept the sweet exchange tender, soft and as affectionate as possible before breaking away from her and sitting up and looking down at her in triumph. The vegetarian blinked and sat up, stumbling to her closet. "J-just…Stay…I-I'm…we..." She mumbled before simply opening her closet door and closed it, obviously getting dressed.

The half-breed stood with his grin and stretched, feeling as he had just been freed from a very small confine. He yawned and tried to remember what Sam had asked him about. _What happened to you? _He truly didn't remember. Now that he really tried to get his mind about it he did remember feeling ill…hot…he remembered coming here because…because she was here. But before that? Her held his head, as he only thing that came back to him was flashes of moments with Sam…heated moments that he wondered at.

All in all he simply remembered Sam and that was it and from the feeling that was all he needed to worry about…he didn't care.

Sam emerged some minute's later wearing clothes he knew he had seen before…skirt, stocking, tank top…She was looking at him with a pink taint still on her cheeks before she spoke. "Since you were gone all night you put your parents into a panic. Them and Jazz have been calling all night…I talked to them this morning and told them that you were just stressed out and they said you could stay the week if you wanted…"

Danny caught the names she spoke of and as he tried to remember flashes of faces came to his mind. A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair…A woman with short red locks and a man who he recognized as his family. Sam continued.

"Also Tucker wants to meet us for lunch at the mall so now would be a good time to turn human…"

He just got done processing that Tucker was his best friend when he heard Sam say 'turn human.' Suddenly a headache hit him. _Human! Th-That's right I'm half human! And… and this is my ghost half? Wait…what…what happened? _His confused widened eyes turned to Sam and he questioned. "Human?"

He watched the color drain from her face.

_Whoa! Okay Sam. You knew this was coming. You fully prepared for it, that's why you requested a week of his absence now think straight here. Tucker said he would be permanently ghost and that means in the state he's in when he's all passionate and stuff so now…now I can scream really loud and faint? _Sam shook her head and looked up at Danny who looked extremely confused. Well when they say reality crashes down they mean it!

"Okay." She came to him and clutched his hands, bringing him over to sit on the bed. "Tell me what you remember."

He paused before going on. "I remember that I'm half ghost but I don't remember ever being human or any memories being a ghost either. I…I remember I fought ghost and I remember how just not any specific details about any ghost. I recognize everyone you talked about just not anything about them." He had been looked at their hands, unconsciously massaging her hand with his thumb and now he raised his gaze to her, looking at her face with intensity. "I remember you though. I remember everything about you…no memories per say…except when we were…in the moment."

She blushed deeply and the breath in her entire being left her as he leaned forward and whispered sensuously in her ear, "I remember those times with great detail…"

She stood quickly and sputtered as a large smirk showed itself on his features. "Well...w-we have to meet Tucker for lunch. He'll be able to explain your situation better than me…"

"Lunch? It's already 11:00…"

"What? Didn't my alarm go off?" She screeched, whirling to look at the clock, her eyes averted to Danny's sheepish look.

"I shut it off…" At her glare he quickly covered his actions. "You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you."

She glared. "Yeah because you spared me a peaceful waking…"

"You know you were glad to see me in your bed."

"Danny!"

"You were!" He laughed and stood, stalking towards her. Sam shrunk back, knowing where his stalking always ended up. He seemed too catch on and instead of sending her in a whirlwind of kisses he simply held her cheek and gave her a peck on the lips. He retreated and beamed at her. She blinked.

"That's it?"

Danny frowned. "You want more?" he asked, reaching out to place his hands on her hips but stopped when he saw her tremble.

"No! Well…it's just…usually your so…" She shook her head and turned to grab the long jack jacket and handed it to him. "Put this on. I'll get you a hat too so we won't give away your identity."

He took it as it clicked in his mind that he was a wanted person…well ghost. He threw the jacket on but frowned. "How come I can't just change?"

"Because I can't simply magically come up with a pair of clothes that will fit you and then while I'm at it change your hair and eye color." She drawled and he chuckled, buttoning the jacket when a hat came crashing down on his head. "When we get to the mall I'll buy you some clothes but until then your stuck with this get up."

He nodded and watched her as she threw on her own jacket and snuggled some gloves onto her hands. "If we leave now and drive…we can get there in about—"

Sam was caught off guard when the ghost boy, turning her intangible for a minute so they passed through the window, swept her off her feet. She gave a yelp and clutched onto him desperately. "Danny you jerk! That was so mean don't ever—" A laughing blocked out her ranting and she looked up to see him laughing, such a playful expression on his face. She smiled softly and let him fly her to their destination.

* * *

Yay! The Phantom makes his big break. IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I knew that I wanted him to recognize everyone and be aware of things but I also had to set him apart from Danny so I had to make him forget memories even if he knew the person or action. Plus I made him more playful and conident but that goes without saying. Please review and give me advice on his changes, heaven know I need it for these next chapters...


	7. Tests

First off I apologize for yet another late chapter. My thanksgiving weekened was full of sickness and the work of unpacking.

Now...to those of you that are confused...let me try and explain Danny's condition.  
According to Tucker's theory, Danny's ghost side and human side have merged naturally and the Ghost half has complete control. Now Danny came in the other night with a hot fever...this is only a side effect to the merge, I couldn't have Danny just walk in and Sam just know that he had changed...I had to let you guys know something was wrong. This will be explained by Tucker later as will other things...

Danny does not remember anyone thoroughly. He recognizes people's faces and guesses what they mean to him but does not remember any moments with them. The only person he really feels attatched to is Sam, and even then he only remembers the memories where he had come on to her.

As for differences...When we feel a small bit of anger, passion, joy, or anything... they are minor emotions thatdon't stay very long. Danny takes one emotion he feels and takes it to the extreme. He can't control since he's not used to the day-to-day human world and so all his emotions are strongly felt.

Hope you understand and those of you that don't...email me with your questions

Enjoy Chapter Seven :

* * *

The flight was uneventful besides the fast pace rush to their meeting place with Tucker. Sam's view of her trip consisted of the collar of her father's trench coat contrasting with a large grey hat that had almost flown away, but was saved my Sam's good timing. They had been racing against the wind and time for some moments and Sam felt her stomach lurch when she looked out to the scenes of the world racing by. It was during her struggle to throw up that she saw the outside of the mall. "D-Danny!" She called over the wind, "Land so we can walk the rest of the way!"

Danny slowed down his rush of adrenaline so he could hear the suggestion the girl in his arms gave him. He gave her a glance that showed he was upset to ruin his fun so early. Sam glared back at him. She wanted down, she wanted to feel the concrete on underneath her and then on her lips as she kissed it in salvation. Unfortunately Danny felt like a just freed bird (or convict) and wanted to release his energy full-throttle. So instead of landing safely...they sped up to the ghost boy's top speed.

"NO! DANNY!" Sam yelled but she knew it was useless. There was no way he could hear her above the roar of the wind challenging them. Even if he had heard her she doubted he would stop.

They went intangible and were sent on a violent spin. The landing was quick and happened so fast that Sam was unable to determine exactly what happened besides the warm fuzzes of becoming a visible solid object and the tight grip Danny held her in as they came crashing into something...soft?

She let her breathing pant out of her as she took in her sudden new surroundings which appeared to be in a shadowy corner of a clothing store. Moving slightly made her aware of the pile of once folded jeans and shirts that supported her.

And of course she also found Danny Phantom on top her in a horizontal position.

He was pressed against her, his face inches from hers and smiling like a four year old that just snuck onto a roller coaster. Sam gave her best well-trained Gothic scowl and he whispered a chuckle behind the clothing racks they had fell through. "It's not funny. What if someone saw?"

"No one saw..." He grinned, but seeing Sam's glare he continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself..."

She gave a 'humph' and fidgeted beneath him, trying to maintain the state of anger while hiding her embarrassment by looking for a way out. The hybrid had no intention of moving and the grin he held faded when she moved against him. Before whenever Daniel Fenton had exposed himself to Samantha Manson she had expected it by that spark in his eye. Now...it was different, not like a flame as it was before but not it was a possessive fire that she needed to see the outcome of. She tremor and if he noticed he didn't comment.

He dipped his head down to her, as if hesitating before claiming her lips in his. It was passionate to say the least but...slow. Before the heated moments had been fast and rushed yet now it was one emotion flowing into the next. Tantalizingly slowly he opened her lips to warm her mouth, tilting his head for better access. Sam lifted her arms to his shoulder and reluctant at first, then more determined, pulled him away from her.

He snapped open his eyes and let go before nipping at her lips to ask her to stay only for her to sit up and look away. He held back a sigh while sitting himself and plopping the hat back on his head. He looked up longing at Sam who was on her feet now, looking for witnesses. Finding none she looked over at Danny. By now it was easier to start conversation after heavy tension...

He looked back at her with unmatched passion that made her turn away and grasp a clothing rack.

...Okay no, it isn't.

She hacked up an uncomfortable cough. "Sooo...pick out something..." If God did not smack her in the face for such a stupid remark then she would herself. Would she always be so flustered when he got so close to her? She tried not to think about it and felt like a fool for blushing even when there had been worse cases.

Worse? Did she not like these exchanges? A voice in her head told her that she did and wanted to go through with a whole session while another voice claimed that she was wanton and wrong. Sam felt that maybe she would go through with one...but not yet...something was missing from this intimacy...

She cast a quick glance at Danny who seemed to look around as if nothing had happened. He seemed so unaffected and without a care of the whole thing that she realized she had never really seen him after these times and from the look on his face he didn't seem very troubled. This only made Sam's heart sink more at the thought that she was fretting over nothing and he didn't care.

She smacked a hand to her forehead and walked away from him. _Of course he cares about me!_

_Right?_

Danny resisted a frown while eyeing modern teenagers favorite pastime: Shopping. Feeling as if he should be continuing his impressions on Sam than checking sizes he drifted through the store. He didn't exactly know what to do in those instances. Are you supposed to hold back those feelings or go through with them? It didn't matter really, he felt like he should have kept going but Sam's previous reactions to his emotions scared him. The way she flinched when she touched him or tremble underneath him...had he ever...ever...hurt her?

SNAP

Danny looked down at a broken hanger his clenched fist had been strangling and cursed under his breath as he hastily stuffed it in a clothing shelf. The thought of him ever hurting her was so infuriating that was no way he could have! He tried to remember...anything! Finding nothing but various passion moments and a massive headache he stopped trying to remember.

He...h-he must have been too forward. He was too serious with her, he needed to slow down before he got her scared but...could he?

"Okay let's see the damage." Her voice chimed in his attention. She took the selections in his hands and found herself looking at long sleeved black under armor and some fairly tight black jeans. Her face drew an annoyed look and she stared him down, following with a drawl of, "Very original."

Green eyes blinked and then smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and offered a sheepish grin. "If I can get away with Phantom near Fenton then..."

"Your funeral." She commented nonchalantly, silently vowing to herself that she would not feel guilty if the resemblance was noted. At least she had warned him...although thinking about it now; she couldn't exactly see the Ghost wearing anything different. She walked toward a bored looking register that came across as a pushpin ball with her many peircings.

The bored look transformed to a somewhat friendlier greeting when she noticed a fellow gothic customer, stopping her loud gum chewing to smile thinly. Sam went through payment quickly when she realized that the piercing display of a girl was eyeing the trench coat and hat-wearing stranger with suspicion.

"Oh My!" was the sudden remark added with a few chomps that made Sam jump.

She tried not to draw to much attention and asked discreetly, "What?"

"These clothes will be a good change," The girl added with a smirk while placing the jumpsuit like attire in a bag. "You can't hide beauty forever, especially him. That boy is sex on legs."

Sam was mixed with a silent sigh of relief that Danny had not been found out and the hot scowl of jealousy new on her face. She snatched the bag and grumbled under her breath. She turned and grabbed at the hand of the oblivious Danny. She pulled him away from peering eyes and out of the store, trudging a storm in her wake.

Danny watched the fiery young lady from behind and furrowed his brow. "Sam?"

"Shut up Sex on Legs."

Danny remained silent until she had visibly calmed down and stopped her tread in front of a door that was well known to everyone.

"Listen Sam...I know I lost some memory but I'm pretty sure that guys don't go in that one." Danny remarked uneasily, staring at the Lady's bathroom. Despite his protests she proceeded to drag him inside and peer around the entryway corner, making sure no one was inside. Not spotting any strangers feet underneath the stalls she locked the door.

* * *

"Danny for the last time, I'm not going to help you put your pants on!" Sam fumed angrily as she leaned against a stall door. Inside Danny pouted to himself, having tried to tease Sam but finding that he was more over agitating her. Fearing her wrath he stopped and fastened the button on his new bottoms and picking up the shirt to place over his head.

It seemed that perhaps teasing and mischievous playing were not working to have Sam warm up to him. After the thoughts in the store about his actions he decided that he needed some sort of plan to get Sam to come to him of her own free will. While the childish bantering didn't do it he really only had two others to try: deep passion or...or what? Being a friend defiantly wasn't it, he didn't want that he wanted Sam to...to...to what? What was that word?

He sighed and gave up in trying to figure out what drove him and instead turned his mind's attention to his only and last resort. In every moment he remembered himself sharing his lust Sam always seemed to loosen. But then something always stopped her...perhaps it was because they were always interrupted. Well now that they had more time and less interruptions maybe if he kept at it... she would give in?

Besides Passion seemed to be something he was good at...well that and ghost fighting but those didn't exactly fall in the same category.

He would hate to seduce his enemies in order to defeat them.

Shaking his head from the mental image that created he decided to test out his little theory. A tingling sensation spread through his arm as he reached out beyond the stall door and after a few seconds found Sam's wrist, grasping it.

Sam was grumbling to herself when she felt a tight hold on her hand that sent a prickling shiver run through her body. She was about to gasp when she was pulled from behind and then twisted, the grasping hold left her hand to support her waist while another appeared to hold her head as she was pressed against the inside of the stall door she had only milliseconds before been leaning outside of.

She sputtered when her shocked eyes met up with eyes that resembled dancing green flames. "D-Dan--"

Not wanting to talk to her just as soon as he had gotten her Danny rudely interrupted with his mouth on hers.

Sam knew instantly that he was back to normal, meaning that his temperature had finally dropped down to the fierce icy chill a ghost should have. Though now she subtly regretted him being healthy of it since she was shivering in his arms and his mouth froze hers over.

He would never cease to be amazed at how she made him feel on fire. Sam's mouth tasted like hot tart sweets that he gladly drunk in. The feeling sent a tremor down his spine and he sported his own shiver. He tilted his head slightly and licked her upper lip, allowing better entrance when he was suddenly surprised to find that she met with him, their mouths twisting in an ice hot dance. Would she let him go farther? Her current actions gave him hope.

Sam mentally smacked herself. _No, no, no! This is wrong, somehow it...just is! _But the Goth expertly shoved her conscious away, knowing that for once she would not be interrupted, that for once maybe she could see where this went...even if she had a hunch as to where. Uncertain she brought her hands up to his neck, one staying and the other trailing up the back of his head to entangle in his snowy locks.

She was bitten by frostbite when a hand wandered under the back of her shirt and played with her bare spine. Her eyes widened considerably and noted that not only was that contact the first of lower regions but also that Danny must have taken his gloves off while he changed. _I'm going to catch a cold..._

She sighed out loud when he finally broke from her swollen lips and bent his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and breathing frost on her face.

_"Do you see what you do to me?"_

The sentence echoed in her mind and she remembered the night it was spoken, much like the moment then she desperately asked herself if it were meant directly at her or if it was meant as general lust. Surely not...the night of her birthday he said it was only her...but...besides this morning were there ever any tender moments?

Snowflake kisses along her neckline distracted her from thought and the hand in his hair tensed and she heard a growl emit from his throat. _He seems to like necks..._

Danny nibbled eagerly at her collarbone. So this was the actual exchange from those flashbacks and memories. Happy that he remembered this one more thoroughly he decided to explore more, wanting to take advantage of his new memory and go as far as she would let him. The bare hand on her smooth back traveled higher, lifting her up in the process. He shifted her until she had to grasp his hips with her legs in order to help grip herself, exactly what he had planned and he looked up at her again. He gazed into the lilac irises questioningly; she stared back with a lazy expression that was filled with wonder at what he would do next.

He moved his hips against her and heat rushed to her face, widening her eyes and he noted her chest heaving uncontrollably. Still he looked at her as if asking permission and pressed himself against her once again. Her hands clutched at his shoulder and a sound escaped the back of her mouth that he could only describe as a whine. He couldn't resist the smile that spread on his lips and hid it by reaching up to claim her already cherry stained lips.

He moved against her continually and each time her legs would tighten around him and she would grasp his shoulders in support, her soft noises lost in his kiss. He allowed his hand to come down to the bottom front of her shirt, slowly and teasingly tracing lines up her stomach until he came to a stop just below her breast. One chilled finger brushing lightly against the bottom of the hypersensitive skin was all it took for Sam to snap her head back violently. The girl would have smacked her head had the ghost boy not let his arm disappear through her body and reappear to catch the back of her skull. She tightened her legs with crushing force but instead of loosing to let him move she kept him there.

Danny stopped everything, leaving her shirt to support her back as she looked down at him with blearing eyes. He stood dumbstruck until she started shaking her head. "D-Danny...I..."

He carefully brought her down sitting her in his lap on the floor. She cuddled close but shivered, her eyes tearing to the brim. "Danny...can we stop? I just-- it's...it's too much and, and... I'm sorry--"

Danny hushed her and kissed the new tears running along her cheeks. "Don't apologize Sam... We'll stop. I'm sorry I started." he murmured and she hugged him gratefully. He swallowed a choking knot in his throat as he realized he had just forced himself on her. He had never stopped to ask her...well not out load anyway. He reached forward for the black bag on the floor containing their belonging including his jumpsuit. The hybrid slung it over his shoulder and looked down at the shivering girl in his arms, brushing away the remaining tears, feeling utterly disgusted with himself.

He stood with Sam in his arms and carried her outside the stall and started to open the main door when she looked up at him and spoke, " Danny...I can walk, really...it's alright."

"Sam...**please**."

Sam wasn't exactly sure what he meant with the plea but the voice sounded so cracked and begging that she stopped her protests and he proceeded to carry her out. She hadn't meant to make him feel horrible...but that touch had shouted for her old conscious that had screamed that it needed to stop. Once again she could not exactly say why, her excuse was that it had been too much and yet the real reason was that something important was missing...something she couldn't place...

Danny needed to hold her in his arms. Saving her from walking awkwardly behind him or afraid that she would run from him...he just had to hold her. He looked straight over her, at the direction in front of him. Earlier he felt alive and new...free. But if what Sam said were true and his human half was somehow different...he felt that maybe...he should not be here. It was silly to think about, especially since it sounded like he was replacing a second personality or another person entirely.

Either way he promised to make it up to her for what a horrible lover he had been.

The walk was silent; all talk exchanged consisted of Danny asking where they were supposed to meet Tucker and Sam replying with the Food Court. Danny used the signs to guide him through the mall. He had thought about asking her directions just to hear her speak but decided against it. The only time he had looked down at her was some time after, finding her composed and to his surprise, snaking her arms around his neck. He tried not to pay attention to the many stares he got from the by-passers who either stared at him or Sam... Or the way he held Sam.

They were about to turn the corner to the meeting place when Danny put down his affections. She hastily fixed herself up and looked up into the adoring green eyes that seemed very disheartened about something. She grasped his hand tightly and drew him to look at her. "Don't you dare get guilty on me Daniel James Fenton." She scolded, having prepared herself for this during their walk. "I...I had...enjoyed myself until I realized..." _Realized what exactly?_ She prodded. _The fact that it could have just been lust? The fact that you aren't ready or the fact that he is lacking in something you can't even recognize?_ She shifted and threw on a smile. "Until I realized that I was in a bathroom stall."

Danny grasped her into his arms and held her strongly. She felt suddenly very safe and oddly enough...very warm. "I don't exactly know what it is you do to me Sam. I don't really know where I am, or who I am...or how to control myself but...if you let me..." He stumbled and let the sentence hang, not knowing how to end it.

He let go and started walked with her toward the food court, his hand dangerously gripped with hers. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

I purposely made it short to hear the reader's responses sooo...respond!

Also going along with I hate crossmixing categories (including songfics) I just found an aritist who is so good that I had to post it. I know you'll love her: Frou Frou.

See you next Chapter  
Batt


	8. Explanation

**PLEASE READ  
**_I am looking for an editor. For more information go to my profile, at the bottem is notes of how to get the job. _

Well this was a kind of filler chapter, I have the next one halfway done but...Friday is my birthday and I'm contemplating whether or not to post another before then. (Knowning me and the fact that i'm not doing anything I probably will) So i'll probably be writing on my b-day and or submitting one, as a present to myself and you guys. Today! Today is also the day of a new DP episode, that is why I submitted a new chapt. today. Two new Danny's in one day. I'm waiting to see that so I have character referance to christmas too.

Also! I wanted to give all of you a wonderful Merry Christmas, which I'll probably say again in a few days. THANK ALL OF YOU for reviewing so much. On my 6th chapter I already reached 100 reviews. You guys don't know how much that means to me. Reviews make me so happy...you guys are making my eyes water with your love for this chapter. Without you it would not be so successful.

Enjoy Chapter Eight

* * *

Tucker sat comfortably in the far corner of the food court. He had made sure to find a private place for private conversation just as he had in the café yesterday morning. He was currently making a shopping list of Christmas gifts when of course; Christmas was only a few days away. Looking around now he could spot all the reef decorations, blinking lights and holiday sales. He could even smell gingerbread in the air and made a note to grab some later.

For the past few days along with Christmas Tucker had been working on Danny. He had gone through many researches of multiple personalities, paranormal cases, ghosts behavior, and all the things the three friends had gone through that he kept record of. Although he didn't need it, the techno geek had a whole secret file of every time Danny went through some sort of change. He had started the file when Daniel had been under the control of Freakshow; the encounter had brought the thought of an evil alter ego to mind. I mean there was always an evil alter ego in comic books. Sure Tucker never believed the things in comic books before but since Danny got his powers...

If the recent events with Danny and Sam, Sam's meeting with him, and the call this morning hadn't been proof enough that the Phantom of making his appearance...his **actual** appearance was. Looking at him now Tucker knew that all his theories were correct.

Daniel James Fenton, cross that, Danny Phantom came striding toward him in what Tucker would call a very powerful stride. He was wearing black clothes that resembled his jumpsuit; the only thing missing was the gloves, belt, and logo. Danny stopped in front of him and eyed him like he was eyeing someone he hadn't seen years and was trying to decide if he was still a good person. The ghost let his eyes wonder to Sam questioningly, as if asking for confirmation.

He followed Danny's gaze and found an uncomfortable looking Sam. Her hair was tussled, her face flush and a sleeve loose, exposing a red mark...Tucker's brow furrowed. A bruise? No...is that...is that what he thought it was? He quickly looked up to Sam with wide-eyed and tried his best not to stare at an exposed love bite on her collarbone. He formed a smile and pulled out a quick, "Hey guys!"

Sam smiled back while dismissing her friends odd look minutes before. She sat down across from him and next to her, Danny followed. "Hey Tucker." Sam greeted.

The colored boy's smile faded some and he turned to Danny. "Okay, we should just get straight to the point." Danny stared back at him with a perplexed look and he continued, "First, are you feeling okay?"

The halfa shifted in his seat, knowing fully well that he was about to be loaded with questions. Even though he felt like blowing it off and turning invisible, for the sake of Sam and his curiosity he wanted to figure out what exactly was wrong. He complied with the therapist like query. "I feel...great."

"He doesn't have a fever anymore...but he is extremely cold..." Sam interrupted timidly and after saying a few words her composure sank in and she became more at ease.

Tucker nodded and mentally added that to a list of 'to be expected's. He would add all this to his research later. "The fever was probably just a side effect to the change...What do you remember Danny?"

"I...Nothing." He lifted a hand and brushed through his hair. As he did so he caught the look on Sam's face in the corner of his eye, a look that made his heart stop with a thud. He shoved it aside reluctantly and looked at Tucker. "Well I recognize you...I mean you look familiar but...that's it."

Sam watched Danny as he spoke and when he brought his hand up to run through his snowy locks her heart filled with warmth and her breathing cracked. _What is this? _She felt like jumping on him and repeating earlier actions from before. How could such a simple habit make her feel so bold? Something clicked and the girl realized that she was feeling was more than lust...that gesture was so...Danny.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Rang in Tucker's doubt.

The hybrid glanced at Samantha before bending his head low, the shadows covering his flaming eyes. "I remember Sam."

Tucker's silence came as a hint to continue.

"Flashes...of her...with me..."

Sam felt her face heat up as if she was looking straight into a cooking toaster.

"Say no more." Tucker commented with a wry smile, saving the conversation by filling in the blanks himself. "Have you tried turning human?"

Sam found an imaginary brick wall in her mind and mentally banged her head against it. She had never asked if he could change back! Their problems would have been solved, it was really just that simple and yet she was too wrapped up in... Well...his arms.

Danny hid a cringe. Secretly he had been trying throughout the day since he realized he was in ghost mode. "Yeah I've tried...several times." That was another he remembered, all of his ghost powers, and so far most f them worked except changing back. But remembering his powers was like remembering how to walk. He had been trying to turn human even more so after his heated session with Sam in the stall. He was starting to think that for whatever reasons he was full ghost...they weren't good ones...none that Sam would want. At his answer he avoided her shocked stare.

He had been trying to transform all along? Not that it was a bad thing but...why? He had seemed so happy...it was as if he had waited to be free for a long time. Somehow it made her sad that he wanted to change...was it because she liked him better this way? That she favored this half? It was too complicated and she refused to think about it right now.

"Looking at you, I'm guessing you can't change back." To this Danny nodded and Tucker readied himself for explanations. "Alright. You and your ghost half becoming two has happened before...but not naturally and... They separated, they didn't become one."

"Really?"

"Well let's just be happy you're not wearing a bed sheet." He chuckled and beside Danny, Sam snickered. He raised his eyebrows but Tucker pushed his glasses up to his nose and continued with carefully chosen words, "See what I think happened here is that you and your human half merged."

"Together?"

Tucker looked at his best friend seriously but with a frown. "Well...you had told me before that your ghost half was showing itself spontaneously." he glanced at Sam who looked confused. "So let's say that the human side went unwillingly."

"So your saying I took over. Purposely."

Tucker simply nodded while Sam made no comment or even moved for that matter.

He supposed he could picture it. It made sense to the reasons why he only remembered Dam and ghost fighting...he was never in control besides ghost fighting and even then he wasn't fully in power, ghost mode or no. And those times with Sam... Had he taken over for that? It would seem that way but there was still something ringing in his mind...why?

"Why?"

Tucker did his best not to look at the girl beside the ghost when Danny asked. Sam had a faraway look in her eyes and he left her alone. "I have no idea. You'll have to figure it out." Telling Danny the reason he was free was to release his passions on Samantha Manson wasn't exactly a three-friend conversation. Danny really would have to figure it out and complete the task once Sam allowed him to do so. (Judging from the mark on her neck she was getting there.) He wasn't too worried about Danny taking her by force now...he had many chances to do so and still he showed that he cared too much for that. What worried Tucker was that after that...what then? Would Danny change back and all be forgotten? Or would all be remembered and shoved underneath a rug with shame?

Or would the ghost remain forever in control?

With Danny now in his own faraway gaze, Tucker stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up his PDA. "Well if you excuse me I have lots of Christmas presents to buy." His departure got a simple nod from Danny in goodbye and a disbelieving look from Sam. When he started to walk away Sam chased him with a quick, 'Wait here Danny.' The scene caused the ghost boy's eyes to flicker yellow with jealousy before he shamefully repressed.

"Tucker!" Sam angrily whispered to her friend who turned to her attention. "You're not going to help me deal with him?"

Tucker frowned. "Sam by 'deal with'...I hope you don't mean help him accomplish what he came out for. Cause' I don't want to witness your 'exchanges' with him and if not; I am proud to say that I am NOT gay."

"Tucker!"

"Look, Sam, besides telling what's wrong with him and why...I'm not much help anymore. This is something you two have to deal with...**how **you deal with it I'm not going to get into--"

"TUCKER!"

"Sorry. But it's true. Call me if something bad happens or if you need another theory...okay?" He smiled when she nodded and then added, "Oh and Sam...you might want to..." Tucker rubbed his hand at his neck, indicating Sam to do the same. She did and found a tender spot as Tucker walked away. The skin seemed almost bruised. Placing her sleeve over the mysterious mark and shrugged to herself.

Turing to face the table where Danny sat, watching her with interest, as if watching his prey to analyze its routine before pouncing. She started walking toward him to ask what exactly he was looking at when a voice rang to her and instantly her blood freezes and almost as instantly made it boil.

"Samantha! I have been looking for you." Drawled the artificial sounding accent of Paulina.

Sam's jaw automatically clenched with her fists and she turned to se the Latino strutting forward in a pink and white ensemble, the hems of her long sleeves and miniskirt puffed with fuzz. All to match a rabbit fur coat mink that made Sam hate the girl even more. "I never expected to find you here at the mall but I guess losers have to shop too."

"What do you want Paulina." Sam grit out.

"Actually, I need to talk to you privately."

Sam mentally screamed 'No!' but seeing Paulina's serious face (as serious as she could imagine it) something told her this was more than an insult rally. "Fine."

"Let's go some where we won't be heard." Paulina said with a swish on her feet that smacker the Spanish girls' hair against Sam's face. Sam wondered if she meant that intentionally or the girl was just stupid.

She picked the latter.

Danny, who had heard the whole banter from a few feet away, stood and with a flash in his eyes said, "I'm coming." Paulina raised a clipped eyebrow at the very attractive looking boy and took the demand as a pick up line, like he was demanding to follow her wherever she may go. Who would blame him? But she kept her facade up as she realized the boy was a poser 'Inviso-Bill' with his contact lenses and dyed hair. Though she had to admit, he did look pretty close to her man. Considering this she thrust her shopping bags in his hands.

"No, no...You stay here and hold my bags until I get back." She demanded herself with a wry smile and strode off to a secluded corner beyond a few abandoned tables.

Watching Paulina obliviously treat the real Danny Phantom like a piece of trash, Sam resisted the urge to laugh as Danny looked at her with raised eyebrow and mouthing the word, 'What?' She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Just wait here, I'll handle Miss Priss." With that she followed Paulina.

"I think you know why I'm here Manson." Paulina said and tried to intimidate Sam by placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually Paulina, I don't know and I don't think I care." Sam retorted, her face looking unaffected.

"Oh you will care." With the snide face she proceeded to dig through her jacket pocket and pulled out a photo. She displayed it to Sam with vengeance in her eyes and horror in the vegetarian's.

"Where...where did you get--"

"Valerie told me to tell you about how you lied to her? It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're with **my** man." She snarled and the Gothic's fury flared at the possessive comment. She attacked Paulina with daggers from her eyes, as if burning a hole straight through her opponent's heart.

"He is** not **yours." Sam stated icily. Her fingernails dug into her skin and she took an aggressive step forward and Paulina took a frightened one back. "Don't get angry just because you don't own him. So what if he doesn't like you? What are you going to do about it?" The tone in Sam's voice was of an overprotective woman, daring someone to lay a finger on her belongings. She eyed the photo in Paulina's hand as if whishing her burning eyes would set it aflame.

Paulina sensed the tension in the conversation and dared to challenge it. "I don't know what kind of gothic witch spell you put on him, but I'll make him realize what he's missing." The promise nudged the urge for Sam to lunge at the girl and send her to the ground with the colors of red, black and blue.

Back at the table Danny watched them leave with irritation. He felt ignored and glancing at the shopping bags, used. Then again the state of abandon worked to his advantage. He needed a few minutes to think.

So he had taken over the other half of his mind entirely huh? That wasn't so bad...And the reasons? Well...judging from the only thing he remembered it definitely had to do with Samantha. And the why? Maybe that was it. Maybe he had to figure out what was wrong and hopefully solve it. Deciding on it now he made a vow to do just that. He would stay with Sam at all times. (Growling lowly he excused this time.) Hopefully she would help him...and when that was over...

...Then he would deal with his other half...

Having solved that Danny stuck an intangible hand through the strange girl's shopping bags in a fresh case of boredom. Rummaging through it and pulling out a pair of black gloves he happily ripped of the tags and snuggled them on, feeling more comfortable since he missed his own. His boredom not fully satisfied he went fishing through the bag for other items. Two pairs of shoes and a bag of underwear later, Danny found a wonderfully warm looking knee long white jacket. He ripped off the tags and shrugged it on, finding the soft material fit him perfectly. He looked at the tags and smirked. _$3oo...not bad. I'll just exchange this for...this. _He pulled out the old shabby trench oat and hat, placing it in the girl's bags.

Grinning to himself he pulled out his hand and once more turned it into a visible body part.

A tiny gasp emitted from some feet away and Danny snapped his head in alarm to see the witness. A small tot of a boy stared at him wide and doe eyed, who couldn't be no more than five. Danny waited for a few minutes before waving and the boy waved back shyly but with a secret smile on his face that disappeared halfway behind a large scarf around the child's neck.

Daniel smirked and made his waving hand disappear. The boy gasped and grinned a chip-toothed grin. His mother, Danny was pleased to see, was on the phone with her back turned and completely uninterested in her son...

"You'll never find him Paulina." Sam challenged and crossed her arms, the movement causing a rebellious sleeve to slip. Paulina raised her brows and huffed.

"Oh I will, and when I do, I'll tell him what a skanky whore you are...Nice hickey." Sam's eyes widened. That bruise tucker had motioned to...Danny had bitten her...he had...She flustered as Paulina walked away with another whisk of hair. Sam placed the sleeve over the proof of affection and tried to remember when exactly the ghost had marked his territory on her body.

Meanwhile Danny had successfully received many claps, gasps, jumps and laughs from his one-kid audience by making various limbs disappear including his hands, arms, legs, head and entire body. He had also put his hand through things and his best work had been when he slowly sunk through the floor while the boy giggled as if he were violently being tickled. The boy had gave Danny a standing ovation when once he had dropped through the floor, appeared standing a few inches off the ground. He sported a smile himself until he saw the Latin girl come toward him.

Thankfully she was oblivious to his mini-show and just grabbed her bags off the table and left without notice to missing items. Sam came by quickly after, glancing at him with a heated face before walking past. Danny frowned and dropped to the ground, following with concern in his eyes.

He stopped once, to ruffle the hair of the small boy who whispered a fond, "Bye Danny Phantom." Danny smiled warmly, sadly almost and left to inquire a fretful Sam.

Above the food court on the second floor display window of a hobby store, Valerie Grey watched the couple leave through a telescope on sale for $69.99. "The ghost...in public?" She murmured and her brow knitted together. Had things changed so much since the fight? Maybe he was protecting Sam...Maybe he was baiting Sam...

The only thing stopping Valerie from attacking him now was Sam, the overly public place and...The memory of blazing yellow eyes. She huffed and pushed the image away_. Besides this whole thing with Sam and the Phantom is too complicated. I need to wait for just the right moment..._

_I need to prepare..._

She pulled out a small silver phone with an emblem on the back, and dialed a number so fast that it was obvious it was memorized. A few seconds wait and...

"Hello? Mr. Masters?"

* * *

Not much to say here...all said in the note before this chapter. So I'll see you in Chapter 9

-Ba77


	9. Restraining

Just a few notes  
Thanks to those of you who whished me a happy birthday, me being the superstititous freak that I am, took that and now I have walking pnemonia. You jinxed me! I suppose it's a good thing for you guys though, cause now I have to write like hell with all this spare time, and I don't have much else to do. 

AFTER THIS CHAPTER...and any more applications that may come in with it, I will be picking my editor and they will edit Chapter 10 and no more crappy grammer and mispelling so bear with me for this chapter. This means that the **EDITOR POSITION IS STILL OPEN. **Apply by reading the bold text note at the bottom of my Profile.

Enjoy Chapter Nine

* * *

Danny caught up with the unsettled Sam with ease, taking her down to a calmer pace. "Sam?"

Sam couldn't pick an emotion fast enough. There was Paulina who made her furious and then uneasy about the girl knowing more than she should...it was only a matter of time until she realized how much Fenton and Phantom related. There was the shock that Valerie had told Paulina...and the new wonder about what Valerie was up to.

Then the mark on her neck that she thought she would be furious about...in fact she wanted to be angry because surprisingly, she wasn't. Needless to say it was an embarrassing thing to be accused of. It was the fact that it was done to show how she belonged to him that made her somewhat happy. Sure she hated being treated like property but this was different. The mark added to the idea that the ghost half took over just to be with her showed his devotion. Perhaps Sam had been looking at things from the wrong angle...perhaps his possessiveness was a good thing...

Stopping to look at the curious yet concerned subject on her mind, Sam picked one emotion and let it free.

"S-Sam?" Danny questioned, now entirely lost as she doubled over and clutched her stomach with laughter. He blinked as she shook with mirth and helped her compose herself when her giggling died down slowly. She wiped some water from the corner of her eyes and she smiled while she shook her head. "Sorry, I just...would rather laugh about this whole thing then stress about it. It is frustrating but when you think about it it's kind of funny."

Danny felt his heart sink but tried his best now to show it, failing miserably. "You mean that I don't belong here?"

Sam looked up into the dull light of his eyes as he said the words and frowned. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. Danny unconsciously leaned into the warmth of her hand and his eyes drifted shut as her voice washed over his senses. "Danny your not like some evil alter ego your...well...I don't know. But if it matters you are Danny...ghost or no...well to me you are."

"That's all that matters." He murmured softly into her palm.

"Hm?"

He sighed and pulled away, "But I'm not really am I? I mean all I'm meant for is ghost fighting...I can never be...I can never..." He stumbled, knowing what he wanted to say. He spit it out with bitter sadness; "I can never be with you always."

Sam's violet eyes grew round and she stared at him, as he turned from her, ashamed at himself at the outburst of selfishness. What was she supposed to say? She wanted to scream and lunge into his arms and cry out, 'You can be with me always!' but when he meant that he was talking about himself, about his ghost half. What about the human half? She couldn't encourage him, as much as she wanted to reassure him because that would mean that he would sacrifice his human life for her. And she wasn't about to say, 'That will never happen.' because...she...wanted it to...

She mentally knocked the wind out of herself. When did things get so confusing?

Danny pushed a hand through his hair and breathed out deeply. He rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth. What did he just say?_ I can never be with you always... _It was true. He meant it. All these moments, they would not last because he knew that Sam and Tucker would probably find a solution to the problem and he would be fixed, back to his old self. And he would never be able to hold Sam in his arms again...he supposed...his human half would but...what if all his feelings for Sam were in his **ghost **half? What if he changed back and their relationship would end?

He wouldn't dare look at Sam. He couldn't bear to see her odd look or angry expression at him being so selfish. He started walking again and after a few steps he heard the clunk of her boots on the floor behind him. He shoved his gloved hands into his new jacket pockets and looked around at all the flashing lights of green and red, the smell of gingerbread in the air, and the tinsel and reefs hanging here and there. Danny raised his eyebrows at the sign above that was painted wonderfully, 'Christmas in 5 days!' Suddenly something snapped in his head and he remembered what exactly, Christmas was. Looking around now he could feel the holiday aroma fill him and he looked back to Sam who seemed to be looking around at the sights as well.

He looked at the gap between them and the silence that sat down on it...he hated it. He slowed down his pace to walk next to her as the stepped out to the freshly snowed outside. "So...what situation were you laughing about?" He questioned and tugged her to a secluded shadowed corner and took her arm.

Before Sam could respond she realized what Danny intended to do and clutched his arm. "No!" The sudden yelp stopped him and grabbed his attention and he blinked at her, "I...c-can we walk?" She asked desperately, so far flying with him was like riding a dead straight rocket car.

Danny looked at her fearful expression and then at the bright blue sky that looked perfect for flying. It called out to him and he knew it would be faster to fly; he could even turn them intangible to dodge the cold... He looked back at Sam, then the sky and then...

He took the first steps to start their walk home.

Sam inwardly sighed with relief and outwardly relaxed. She continued her much delayed explanation, "Well Valerie thinks 'inviso-bill' and I have a relationship while she hits on Fenton. Only now you're permanently ghost. So before I couldn't be seen with Fenton because she'd realize who you are, but now you're fully ghost so if she sees us now she'll attack or realize who you are. And Paulina! Ugh! She loves Phantom and she just tried to intimidate me..." Sam breathed and started to speak when she glanced up at blank expression on Danny. His brow furrowed and he tried to understand what she was saying. Sam caught herself talking like a thirteen-year-old girl on a three-way phone call. "Sorry."

He laughed and shook his head and she started from the beginning, telling him about Valerie and now Paulina. She went over the recent events (leaving out his attempt to kill Valerie...that was something she wanted to deny).

Danny nodded at the end and breathed out a sigh, his breath making a puff of air. "I guess it is more complicated then just me. One thing though...who exactly is Paulina? What is she to me?" He asked oddly, his head tilting.

His memory loss came to Sam's advantage and she took it gratefully. "She's a slutty whore and she hates you and you hate her and it's one big hate relationship." There was no way she was going to tell him that he had practically worshipped the ground she strutted on.

Danny nodded and smirked. "I can see that..." He watched Sam grin and noted her earlier anger at the beautiful Latino. "Jealous?" He snickered.

"I am not!" She practically shrieked and huffed. Danny laughed, his head going back. Could it be that Sam was just as possessive as him as he was her?

He watched her fidgeting form and realized that she wasn't wearing a sweater. She rubbed her arms from the cold and he took off his new expensive white jacket that he had paid a lot of money for... okay so he hadn't but still. He placed over her shoulder and Sam looked over at him and then down at the jacket. Why hadn't she noticed before? She put it on and eyes him. "Where did you get...?"

"Paulina should put more trust to who she gives her things too."

"Danny! That was mean."

"Awww your not going to make me take it back are you? I look so sexy in it..." He said with a fake pout.

"I said it was mean...I didn't say anything about taking it back." She sported an evil satisfied smile and snuggled into the jacket.

* * *

The rest of the walk home was in a comfortable silence. Danny soon discovered that he liked walking; of course the thought had struck him as the ebony haired girl leaned onto him and he gratefully supported her. 

When they had arrived home Sam had broke away and announced that she was starving, and proceeded to the kitchen. Danny followed her with a smile on his face, wishing he could stay forever. He found her leaned over into the fridge, one leg up so she could lean over farther and the other on the tip of her toes. He smirked and watched as she dug through the contraption and pulled out a bag of carrots and celery, along with a bottle of ranch.

Sam turned from finding some vegetables goodies to see Danny staring at her with that smile of adoration. Her heart raced and she knew that she would never get used to that look directed at her always with that hint of desire. She blushed ten shades red and concentrated on opening her bag of food and sitting at the counter. Danny joined her, pleased with her shy reaction to him. "A-are you hungry?" She questioned.

_That matters to what she means as 'hungry.' _Danny mused smugly but sat across from her and shook his head. "No, I'm not." She munched on a celery stick and tilted her head at him, seeming to think about something. He stared back at her, allowing the gothic to stare absently at him. He took a more comfortable position and propped his head on a supporting hand. "What?"

Sam shook her head. "You have an emo-kid hair cut."

Danny chuckled. "You think it's sexy."

Sam's face crinkled with distaste. "Please." She drawled with fake sarcasm and continued to bite a carrot with vengeance. She glanced at him once more; with that lingering thoughtful gaze before concentrating on fitting a carrot in the ranch bottle. Danny's eyes grew serious.

"What were you really thinking about?"

Sam was silent and she looked back up at him, looking at her with an even gaze. She sighed. She had been wondering if she could do the same thing the last time Danny had lost his memory. Not change back time...but just got his memories back. That way his care and passion for her wouldn't disappear and he could still live his life. Only, she had to do it without Desiree. "What do you remember again?"

"You." He answered immediately, the green in his eyes flickering with fire that Sam didn't catch as she continued to satisfy her hunger.

She nodded. "Well...yeah but you said you recognise people you know right? You see flashes of people when I describe them?" She looked up and he nodded.

"But no memories." He added.

"Well yeah but...maybe you can regain your memories?" Sam questioned. Danny's form perked and his eyebrows rose as he caught onto the idea.

"Give me something." He said quickly. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Let's start with how you got your ghost powers..."

Over the next two and a half hours Sam explained to him certain memories of their past. She had explained how he got his powers, his first few fights, Vlad, the Ghost King, his family of course, how they met and how Tucker came to be friends with them. There were other memories Sam stepped clear of...ones she didn't want him to ever deal with...his evil future self, how he was controlled, his attack on Valerie, and the heated events with were avoided for her own embarrassed self.

Halfway through they had headed upstairs, still chatting as they entered the room and Sam sat on her bed and Danny settled to sit on her vanity chair. "So Vlad is my arch enemy then?"

"Yep, he practically hates your guts. I suppose he's trying to win you over to the...dark side." Sam said feeling very geek-like saying the sentence. Danny laughed and Sam looked at him expectantly.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Dammit." Sam cursed and chewed her fingernail. After all that still no flashbacks or sudden memory gain. A new feeling of exhaustion washed over and Sam stood, stretching. "Well I'm going to take a shower, you entertain yourself." She stated and picked up a towel among other things. Danny watched her pick up her necessities and suddenly felt like he could use a shower himself. He was about to ask if he could join her but resisted and she shut the door to the bathroom.

He fidgeted, the thought of an invisibility trick becoming very tempting, though he didn't like having to sneak a peek. He would like it better if she just welcomed him, he cared for her too much too sly in...

Sam turned the silver orb of the shower and the water poured out with life. She let it heat up while she slipped out of her articles of clothing, and slipped her hair out of the odd ponytail. When she was in, the warm water felt wonderful and Sam relaxed heavily. The water washed away the dirt and sweat as well as the tension in her muscles and mind.

Sam loved taking showers and baths, everything in the day dripping away and leaving her mind blank and open to any thoughts or questions that needed solving. As she started to lather her hair with soapy shampoo tried to think of the current big problem. Danny.

So they couldn't get back his memories through explanation? Maybe if he did something...like fought a ghost or...A flash went through her mind and Sam cut the solution short. Nope, as much as she wanted to help him she was simply not ready to give herself away. She blushed hard and let the hot water disguise it. Until she felt...whatever she was missing during those exchanges she was afraid it wasn't going any farther.

What was it that was missing?

She sighed and rinsed her hair. That was another thing, when Danny first become permanent ghost she thought he'd be constant passion. Surprise to her, they had actually carried on conversation today.

Well...after she broke down in a sob after their intimacy. She cringed. He didn't think she was disgusted did he? Because truth be told she liked it a lot it...so much that it seemed wrong.

Where is Danny anyway? Shouldn't his heated eyes be seeking hers in this very shower?

_EEP! _Sam mentally yelped and snapped her eyes open, sliding open a shower door and letting the cold air contrast with her hot slick body. She shivered and looked out to find that she did lock the door. She shut the door and then slapped herself. As if a locked door would stop him!

The halfa heard the shower turn on and pressed his forehead on the bathroom door, breathing deeply. The water's noise added to the mentally painted pictures of a wet bare Sam and Danny couldn't take it. He felt his heart demand release and he heaved another breath, a fisted hand clenching at the door.

_Can't I go in? Just once...and then... _No, no he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. The hybrid had already tried to force himself on her earlier today and she didn't want it. Now it was all up to her because it **was** all about her. Danny would have to read her signs; he would have to determine when **she** wanted it not just when he did.

_All right then...does she want me now?_ His mind begged for the answer to be yes. Danny gulped heavily and a trembling cold ghost hand gripped a doorknob that led to warmth. _Please..._

He turned and the door wouldn't budge, it was locked.

She didn't want him.

The doorknob let out a protest as the silver bent under the ghosts grip. He let go immediately and pushed away.

"I'll wait... I'll wait for her and when she wants me... I'll be here."

* * *

Danny stopped forming green ecto-balls and glanced at Samantha for the hundredth time that night. She had finally come out of the bathroom, all dressed in comfy sweatpants and a loose tank top, her hair still damp. He had mumbled something of a, "How was your shower?" Sam had replied positively and if she noticed, she never commented on his quiet and husky voice or his restricted movements. 

The silence was a one-sided feeling as Sam sat in it comfortably, writing an essay for school while he took the silence as torture. He wished he could make up a topic to speak about as fast as he could form a glowing ghost ball.

It was nearing midnight now and he had had it. He would not go on in silence anymore, he felt useless without her. If she left any longer than a minute he'd die from the lack of her presence and her mood not to speak was not helping. Danny stood, opening his mouth to comment loudly about some memory he just had, he'd make one up if he had too. "Sam I ju--"

Sam was hunched over her desk, he head lying on her well-finished essay. She slept soundly with her arms crossed underneath her, her lips slightly parted and her body breathing up in down in a calmly sweet pace.

The sight filled his eyes and he walked over with muted sounds, he slowly reached out and brushed away a damp and cold bang. He felt a lingering feeling warm his body but he ignored it for now, taking the girl up in his arms and walking over to her bed.

Lying her down he leaned over her sleeping form, his eyes aflame with barely repressed passion. His gaze roamed over her and a loud red mark from her neck called out to him. He traced it with his finger and she seemed to shudder. He smirked a little, leaning down to kiss his bite mark. **She was his** and he was glad he had done that earlier instead of having to wait for the next she would let him close.

Deciding he had no reason to stay awake now he set about taking off his ghost fighting boots and fixing his new shirt to hang on him more comfortably.

He settled in next to her, pulling her close to him so she breathed right on his neck and her body molded against his.

As he warmth seeped into his ghost-chilled form and her steady rhythm lulled him to sleep with her, he wondered if she would allow this if she were awake. The sadness of rejection took hold of his already broken heart from earlier happenings. His throat clenched at another thought...what if she never wants me?

He clutched tightly to the girl and pressed his face into her hair. The clean smell mixed with some unknown fragrance engulfed him and he lifted her face up by her chin, his thumb caressing the line of her jaw. She was still asleep but he looked down at her anyway. That warm feeling flew into him again and he boldly named it. "Sam...if anything...love me? If not all of me...just half? Please..." He murmured softly and kissed her, beginning her to feel that feeling...

...that feeling that was so absent during their exchanges...

Danny fell into subconscious without a reply to his plea.

* * *

Hmm...well I apologize, I couldn't take it anymore and I let one of the two burst. Now that Danny has broken down and revealed what emotion Sam has been feeling so absent of. (She doesn't know that she needs love to continue on with Danny, she just knows its something) I also made them burst because and more and I would confuse you guys. I don't think that its the fact they dont have love...I think its moreover than neither has really said it

Till next chapter  
Batt

P.s I finally get a scanner and a tablet tomorrow, so I'll be drawing lots of pictures today so you can see some fanart of this story. Fanart by me...but fanart none the less.


	10. Illusion

Merry Christmas Everyone!  
Hope everyone had a splendid holiday and got what they wished for. I now have a psp to check my email where ever I want and a tablet to draw with (dances)

I would like to thank everyone who applied as my editor: Nicole, the sleep warrior, Lisa, Gecko Osco, and BlueMyst19. From here I would like to congratulate Katie Mae, my new editor. I dedicate this Chapter to you.

Sorry that this is just another filler chapter, I've run into some troubles. Again if you have any questions please email me them.

Enjoy Chapter Ten

* * *

Sam shifted in her spot and clutched at her blankets as a shiver ran through her from a draft at the back of her neck. She warmed again but a few seconds later the persistent cold air brushed her bare nape once more. She shuddered and moved to face the air, cuddling into the pillow now in front of her instead of pressed against her back. Burying her head into the warm cloth she let the pace of it's beating heart lull her back to sleep.

Somewhere her conscious laughed at her. _Pillow's don't have hearts you loser_, it chuckled lightly. Sam blinked open her eyes, the sleep resisting and making her repeat the process until she could see clearly.

She was being embraced by a large being, wearing black apparently. They smelled of light gingerbread and some sort of pine. Sam's eyes drifted when it came to whom it was. Danny is so warm...She mused and leaned further in, her arms moving to hold him against her while her legs tried to entangle themselves in his own. His breath was not warm though, and as he breathed out the air traveled down her neck again, making her shiver at the caress.

She looked up at him and felt herself grow even more warm and content at the look of his face. He slept so beautifully, his eyes closed gently and his lips parted to breathe out puffs of cold, his snowy hair shadowing half his face. The sun from her curtained windows found the cracks and sneaked in, shedding white patches here and there, one on the jaw line of Danny.

Sam let her eyes flutter to close and bask in this wonderful comfort until her mind caught the numbers on her alarm clock.

_DAMMIT!_

Sam pushed away and stumbled out of bed with clumsy sleep enhanced grace, allowing her a nice fall to the floor. She hopped to her feet in quick recovery, darting into her closet and finding herself a suitable outfit.

Danny was awoken by a rather loud thud to the floor and the sudden absence of warmth. He never knew he could ever be so heated, but now that his own personal fire was gone, he could feel the ghostly chill seeping in again. He grumbled and sat up, holding his head after brushing back his hair...not exactly remembering how or when he fell asleep, hadn't he said something important. He shrugged and looked around and not finding his flame, called for her. "Sam?"

"Did you shut off my alarm again?" Was the morning welcome. He smirked.

"You looked so peaceful."

"ARGH! Daniel James Fenton!" She came trudging out in a pair of black pants with many assortments of buckles and belts along with a shirt with some buckled sleeves. The girl had an angry face on as she hopped on one foot from her closet to her vanity table, multitasking as she tried to zipper up a boot.

"What are you getting up for?" He asked, nearly whining. He stretched with a yawn and pulled his knees up, crossing his arms and setting his head on the miniature table.

"School, you know that place where you learn?" She mumbled and quickly tied back her hair in a familiar ponytail. "Now I'm going to be late for first period!" She complained.

Danny rolled the word in his head. School...Sam was obviously still going despite his change so..."Am I going?"

Sam stopped her rush and turned to look at him. His caught hers and he stared her down with determination as she ran through possibilities in her mind. "No. You'll stay."

"Bu--"

'Danny I can't enroll you as a new student, we don't know how long your condition will be! I can't take you to school as Fenton either, everyone would notice!" She reasoned and Danny couldn't think of a counter. It was true; he couldn't go. He scowled at clenched his fists, remembering the feeling of last night when she had abandoned him. And only abandoning him by voice had ruined him! Another six and a half hours without her...

Danny felt the pain tug at his heart. "Sam can...I just...Don't go..." He murmured, staring at the floor in shame. Why did he sound so pathetic? Why did he **feel** so pathetic? So useless?

Sam turned when the strained words reached her ears. He looked so...sad. Sam felt her heartbreak and she labeled herself a sucker at his pout. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Danny..."

He looked towards her but didn't meet eye contact. "Danny you can't come for your own good. You know that if you do you'll be found out, it's too risky." She tried to reason and Danny simply nodded, lifeless. "I can't stay either, I don't have a good enough excuse."

Danny looked at her with a 'what-about-me?' look. "You, are not an excuse, you're a secret. And you will just have to entertain yourself. Patrol the city, see if there's a ghost about."

He gave a loud long sigh and Sam laughed turning to grab her stuff. "Can I at least fly you there?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, you might stay there. And besides my butlers are probably going crazy without having told what to do for three days. You stay put!" She yelled before opening and closing the door behind her leaving Danny to wish for at least a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Okay it was wrong and against everything Sam had said but the ghost boy couldn't take it! Sam was the only reason he was here (as far as he was concerned he thought she was all that mattered) and without her he felt lost.

So he had followed her to school as she left. The sky was bright and seemed to support his idea, as he flew above a gleaming black car. He had sat in Sam's room all of two minutes until he decided it wouldn't work; he couldn't let her out of his sight. What if something happened to her? _Sam can take care of herself, what am I doing? What if something happens to the **town? **_Danny didn't like his conscious's rightful opinion so he deliberately tuned that part of his mind out and smiled at the wind blowing his hair back. He rotated to fly on his back and lifted a hand to trace a finger along the clouds, seeing if he can draw a silver lining. His eyes blurred the distance as he focused on his hand, gloved in his old white cloth, having missed it so much. He slowed a little and drew up to look at his hand. His **ghost** hand.

Danny clenched his fist at the thoughts and shoved his anger in the pockets of his white jacket. He had put on the clothes quickly, wearing the same thing from the day before. After his reluctance to leave his jumpsuit he found that he could change in and out of his by transforming. Well not transforming literally, since he was stuck in ghost mode still when he did it but it was good to know he could still go in and out of casual wear when needed.

He glanced back at the road and saw his object of desire drive up to Casper High. He switched on his invisibility and came close to campus, landing lightly on the top of the fag pole. He sat down with one knee up and let his other leg dangle as he watched Samantha get out of the car below.

Sam shut the door and turned to stretch and rub her eyes for the hundredth time that morning. It had been disappointing to leave a warm bed (and a warm and sulking Danny) but she knew she couldn't stay. Finals were rearing their ugly head and no, "but my best friend turned into a whole ghost and he seduces me!" Excuse was going to get her out of the dreaded tests. She stalked up to the steps of the school but not until she heard the familiar annoying beeps and songs of a PDA video game. "Morning Tucker..."

"Good Morning Sam!" Tucker replied happily, but never missed a beat to whatever game he tapped his thumbs too.

Sam sighed, "Humans evolved and grew thumbs to use them for tools to build our future and then you waste it one mindless games."

There was a sad tune of the main character dieing and Tucker pocketed the device before looking up. "How's Danny?"

"He's...He has no fever." Sam concluded and averted her eyes. Tucker frowned.

"How is he Sam?"

"The same." She let out and brushed some hair behind her ear, starting to walk to the doors with him. "I mean...it's not like that's a bad thing..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...wait, are you saying you want this?" Tucker looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sam hesitated so he continued. "Sam if he stays like this what then? No more family, no school, no sociability...no life?"

"He can have a life." Sam threw out suggestively. Tucker shook his head.

"Of what? No memories? Sixteen years of his life, forgotten? And his family? What do we tell them, he died?" Tucker's point rang through her head and she sighed. It was all so confusing. He wanted her...but...only when he was like this? That couldn't be it. Tucker interrupted her thoughts, "Sam in the end it's your decision...he did do this for you after all, at least I think so. When you do sort it out, tell me if he need help changing him back."

The bell had run halfway through his sentence and he waved to her with a one-sided smile. Sam visibly dropped her shoulders and headed to class with new thoughts buzzing in her mind.

Danny walked behind her with his owns thoughts stirring after hearing the conversation. At first he felt odd about overhearing the talk but now he didn't exactly regret it. He walked through a closing room door after Sam, and watched as students talked or got prepared before the second bell and the teacher came in. Had Sam wanted this? Did she want him to stay like this...did she really want **him**?

A wonderful feeling of hope seeped into his bones and stained his face with a smile. Perhaps he could stay longer. He prayed she would let...because Tucker was right, whatever Sam asked of him, he would do.

The bell rang loudly and he picked up off the ground, bringing his knees up to push him through the air and swerve around. The series of movements turned flowed into one graceful move that positioned him behind and a little above Sam's desk. She sat quietly and seemed to be dazing off. The door burst in and a woman in her late thirties strolled in, her demeanor demanding authority. Sam drew her attention back to the teacher as she started her lecture.

For a bit Danny tuned in and out of the lesson, watching the other students or inspect the room. He watched Sam take notes for a while, liking the way she would write sarcastic comments on the side about the lecture. He was amused further when Sam started doodling. Fist it was a picture of herself, looking angry and beating up the teacher. The drawings were good and he tried with all his might not to laugh when Sam drew a picture of him, cuddling a jacket while Paulina cried in the background.

The period dragged on with ramblings of English terms and literature, opinions of novels and such. Danny felt much like a student himself when he found himself constantly checking the clock and staring at it with intensity when it was a minute away from momentary freedom, as if his glares would speed up time.

When the obnoxious sound rang through the halls and everyone's ears he followed Sam out. She gave a sigh and mumbled something incoherent as she continued on with a day.

Second period Ceramics had been more enjoyable. Danny had the opportunity to steal a piece of clay and turn it invisible as well. He sat across from Sam and made various objects, a ghost, a snowman, a bowl and a badly shaped version of Klemper. Of course, none could compare to Sam's own twisted handled candleholder which she worked on vigorously.

He sat and admired the determined and focused look on her face. He felt happy, content, to be with her even if it was insignificantly. He could make new memories...

Third period had caused him trouble.

He had followed the gothic girl into a locker room and paused to take in the shock of seeing so many girls undress before his eyes. Thankfully he was not seen before **their **eyes. He strictly looked at Sam's shoes as she walked to her own locker. When she pulled out her set of clothes he turned his back on her and leaned his head against the wall, giving her and every other girl their privacy.

"Hey Sam! Ready for today's competition?" A friendly voice called and Danny couldn't help but look at who would be talking to his lavender eyed girl.

The stranger was smiling and Sam put a hand in a simply wave. "Hey Kate and no I'm no looking forward to competition."

"You should, it's just another person you can knock the crap out of." At this the girl unlocked her locker and started to change. Danny averted his eyes only to find Sam taking off her shirt. He hissed through his teeth and turned his back again. He breathed heavily and shut his eyes tightly. The last thing he needed was for him to jump on Sam in the middle of a crowded locker room. _Breathe, dammit, breathe! _He could hear Sam's laugh and he gripped one of the locker handle, it whined as it was crushed in his grip. He steadied himself and became calm again. Just in time too, he heard the girls closing their lockers and heading out. He turned his head to look behind his shoulder and stared openly at the change in attire.

Sam sported a black tank top, matching a pleated black skirt that exposed her white shapely legs. The clunky boots were replaced with purple sneakers that the ghost boy followed out of the changing room. How odd...what exactly are they doing for an activity? He wondered as he walked through a wall, cutting off the class as they entered a large gym. Further inspection showed that the rest of the girls all had similar outfits on in all different colors.

He blinked as Sam rolled her necks and shoulders, loosing up a little before picking up a racket from a nearby table. The halfa looked around the huge gym, all set up with three courts. It rang in his head then, Tennis. He looked back when the coach started calling off who would compete against whom and when. As Sam heard her information she and her friend _...Kate? Yeah Kate. _Headed over to the sideline bleachers to wait their turn.

He let gravity take hold until he landed gently on the ground, walking towards Sam and through other girls and tennis net in the process. The ghost sat next to Sam and listened to her chat about form and who was doing well, or getting better or who needed help. The conversation took a turn at finals and then finally...

"So I didn't see you friend Fenton in workshop today." Kate announced, looking at Sam curiously.

_I'm in workshop? _Danny blinked as he was suddenly pulled into the conversation. He looked at Sam who tensed slightly but gained her composure with ease.

"He went out of town early for Christmas." Sam answered casually. Danny mentally applauded at her wonderful acting.

"Awww too bad, I miss it when he breaks things."

Sam laughed openly and nodded her head. "That's my Danny." Danny frowned a little. _That was her Danny... _He looked away and clenched his fists tightly, the hope in his mind struggling for a breath of life again. "I hope he's okay..." Danny had bitten back his yell of despair right before that sentence. He blinked and looked back at Sam. Her expression was concerned and she shifted slightly. Why wouldn't he be okay? "He seemed so...upset when I left." Danny smiled; she was talking about this morning.

"Huh?" Kate questioned.

"Uh...I mean when he left. I got confused because...uh...I left his house and then he left to the airport." Sam saved and Danny stared in awe. She could probably lie to him and he would never realize it.

_No that's not true. She can lie to strangers but not us..._He remembered when her blushing face came to his mind. Wait was that image a memory!

"Sam Manson! Come swing us a few!" The coach called and Sam stood with a regained smile, happy to avoid an awkward conversation. Danny stood and backed up the bleachers until he was near the top for a better view. He watched her figure intently as she stepped on court.

Sam was never a physical person. She hated any sport that ever came her way. She would rather do artsy things than sports. Give her music, drawing, painting, hell she'd take chess, just don't give Samantha Manson Physical Education. Unfortunately though it was a required class and she might as well suck it up and do it.

She gripped the racket in her hands. Music, drawing, chess...and the only thing she could bear and actually enjoy...tennis.

She watched her opponent step onto the court and she mentally threw up she had ever and will ever eat in her life.

Paulina flipped her hair behind her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. If the Latino's pink and white tennis outfit didn't make Sam cringe then her attitude did the job. "Oh I'm going to enjoy beating you Manson." Paulina sneered.

Suddenly competition was personal. These two were not about to fight over a score, oh no, they were about to challenge each other for a Ghost. "Don't stress yourself Paulina, you might get a cold." Sam smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, you won't" Paulina glared as she understood the insult completely.

"You are so toast Goth Geek." She hissed and threw up the little green ball. The swing overhead whacked it straight for Sam who met it head on with a mean underhand.

"You and what toaster?" Sam snickered, using Danny's favorite comeback.

_A girl with red hair and a blue headband, blue eyes, glared angrily through a glass dome at him._ Danny held his head tightly as pain shot through his mind along with that image. It had happened when Sam had said that comment..._What is with these flashes? _

The ball came racing to Sam's right and she swung for it, the ball sweeping diagonally and zooming past Paulina. The girl clenched her teeth and was thrown a ball from the sidelines. "You can't have him Manson!" Paulina nearly shrieked and served yet again, not caring about the rules anymore.

As much as Sam hated playing the wrong way, she was not about to let the girl have the satisfaction of winning, rules or no. She dived for the fastball and pulled back her arm, before lunging it for a graceful save. "I never saw your name on him!" Sam commented angrily.

By then Danny knew that Sam really hated this girl. Extremely so. And this was no longer a friendly challenge. He shifted in his seat when he heard their comments. He felt his eyes heat a vivid green, bright enough for a yellow. "Whom is Sam fighting for?"

"You probably never saw it because you were to busy sucking on his face!" The ball raced to Sam's center court. She dived for it and flicked her wrist to send it to Paulina's open side.

"At least I was sucking face and not admiring from a distance!" Sam retorted.

Danny fumed.

Paulina screeched. "You slut!"

Sam smirked, Paulina's anger throwing her off. The girl was furious and Sam had managed to keep herself as calm as possible while pushing all the right buttons. A few more easy saves and then Sam smiled, looking over to glance quickly at the clock.

Blazing green eyes, passionate and possessive took hold of her vision. Time seemed to slow down and Sam's lilac eyes widened at the sight. His white hair gorgeous and bright, shading the right side of his face, that eye seeming to glow from underneath. His lithe body leaning against the bleachers, covered in tight black and a jacket hanging onto him with an unknown seductiveness. Gloved hands...a lined mouth, his nape...and those eyes. Sam melted into those shining emerald eyes...

Time raced back to Sam as a ball came smacking into her face. She cursed and held her head rubbing it before looking up again to see Danny Phantom.

He was gone.

_Was he ever even there? _She wondered silently as her heart thumped in her chest and she got a case of cold sweat._ Oh god he looked...argh! When I go home I'm going to jump on him. _She blushed furiously at the thought and yet excited by it. _At least I have something to look forward too.. He did look extremely possessive though, even more than usual._

"That's what you get for taking my ghost boy." Sam looked up to see snarling Paulina as she twirled and stalked away. Sam gripped her racket in a death grip that would put all the greatest hit men to shame. She clenched her teeth and felt her last string of patience snap and burst into flames of rage.

Danny now stood a few feet away, blinking in confusion. They were fighting...over the ghost boy? Over him? He knitted his brows together until he remembered Sam's explanation to him yesterday, about how Paulina knew and had a crush on him. _Ugh I'm such an idiot. And here I thought Sam was interested in some punk. _

He sighed and watched Sam grab a tennis ball, throw it into the air and whack it with a might that only the professionals could posses.

The ball smacked right into Paulina's head with a loud 'thwack!' The girl doubled over and clutched her head as Sam put on a smile of evil triumph. They had acquired an audience during their battle and many cheered at the cheap shot for a cheap shot. "Manson! That's detention tomorrow, no tennis for then."

"Good I'm glad, I don't want to rematch her the bi--"

Danny held it in with all his might not to laugh as Sam grumbled under her breath many indecent choice words.

* * *

He waited for her outside this time. She came out changed in her regular attire and still in a grudge about her encounter with Paulina. She had walked right through him while she muttered and headed off to lunch. He followed with a smile, happy to discover that she was possessive over him and his hope had grown widely.

He now let her lead the way to lunch with a smile on his face. Perhaps things will be just fine? Who's to say they aren't fine right now?

She sat down and shuffled through her bag for her salad, oblivious to the Phantom who sat across from her with his head perched on his hand.

She mixed up some dressing with her food as she contemplated what she had seen for a split second. "He...couldn't have been there." Sam murmured softly and stared out to her side in a daze. Had she really seen Danny? Was he there? Or did she want to see him so badly that her mind had made him up? Yeah that was it. And he was at home in her room, sleeping or something. He was safe in her room where the butlers wouldn't come in because she had made up the excuse of letting her rabbit out.

Right?

Danny watched her mumbled and he stiffened. So she had seen him then? He had become visible and solid just for a few seconds, just for some fresh air. And he had risked exposure. He needed to be very careful.

"Hey Sam." Tuckers voice rang in and he sat across from her. Inside Danny.

The ghost jerked away and scowled, sitting next to Tucker as he brought up some idea about how the school lunch was tasty today. Danny watched as they spoke and felt misplaced. He had already eavesdropped this morning, he shouldn't do it again. He stood up reluctantly before backing away and lifting off the ground and through the roof.

He landed on top, becoming a visible sold person again and breathed in the crisp air, whipping his hair in his face. He could wait awhile before the bell rang and then it was three periods left. He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows.

Valerie glared through her visor. What was he doing here? He had set off her radar during class and now he would probably ruin her day as well. She glared with vengeance, contemplating whether or not to attack him or let her plan play out. Of course if she did then she would have to wait until Vlad came to Amity from Wisconsin. He had said something about wanting to see what the problem was personally

No, she was way to angry today to let this slide. Besides this would also test to see if the Ghost really wanted to...kill her.

She pulled out a gun and aimed, setting up the wind resistance setting and then heard the gun hum to life, happy to have something in its crosshair. A thought raced through her mind and she lowered her gun, staring at him intently. Was he wearing casual clothes?

_What happened to the jumpsuit? _

_And what is he doing here anyway? Stalking me? No he would be on to be right now...Stalking...Sam?_

Valerie jumped on her hover board in fury. She led it aggressively over to her target and took out a huge eco-gun, aiming at the back of his head. _How come he doesn't realize I'm right behind him? _"Today is the day you die in oblivion Phantom."

Danny's ears perked at the threat but he said nothing. Wasn't he supposed to fight? Or something? He looked over his shoulder at the red-clad hunter before turning back to the clouds, uninterested. As far as he was concerned, he was in this condition for Sam.

Not for superhero fighting.

Valerie grinded her teeth and fumed. _He's ignoring me? _The gun roared to life and without a click, beep or warning of status it shot out, singing the white jacket and burning through to his skin. Danny was impacted forward and stumbled across the roof, rolling onto his back with his legs in the air before they dropped as dead weight.

He flinched and breathed in the air that was knocked out of him, his searing burnt back rubbing against the dirty concrete. He struggled to pick himself up and stood unbalances, his eyes beaming yellow. A sharp pain rang through his mind as flashes of the huntress on her hover board cut his memories, her face terrified as he readied her fate in his hand, her throat in between his fists...

...He was going to kill her once...

Anger burned through him without a reason. He struggled to control it_. NO! I don't want to kill her! _He lifted his head angrily and shouted out at his pursuer, "LEAVE! I can--Just go, I might hurt you!"

Valerie shifted and turned to face him head on, "Like you haven't already!" She retorted even though her mind nagged at her to leave...something told her this was no trick and he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"I might kill you!" He shouted and his hands fisted, the nails digging at the glove material. "Go now!" He shouted.

Valerie watched in horror at his eyes, determined yellow eyes glared at her. Oh yeah...she remembered.

The green light formed in his fists and she moved backward. He gave once good last shout of, "LEAVE!" And he didn't need to say anymore, she was gone.

Danny fell to his knees and clutched his head as it pounded. He couldn't control these emotions. They were becoming more and more difficult to restrain, if he didn't take control soon...

Someone may wind up dead or...

...he may hurt Sam.

_Sam..._

His body relaxed and his mind stilled. The crossbreed's eyed fluttered and he fell forward heavily onto the ground. He exhaled and let the calmness take him.

Danny laid there a while after the bell rang as well, afraid that his calmness wouldn't last long. Finally he staggered to his feet and lifted off the ground, deciding it would be best if he headed home to Sam's and waited for her there.

He didn't want to risk losing control again.

* * *

See you next chapter, where it gets more interesting.

Batt


	11. Struggle

Sorry for the late updates everyone. I lost touch with things there for a bit and found myself in a writers block.

After a new Danny Phantom fic and many Red Eye fics, I have my passion back and ready.

I would have posted earlier but I'm afraid my editor is busy and couldn't edit this chapter so watch out for my grammer. Sorry! I plan on going back through unedited chapters to fix up the mess as well.

**A couple things**. I want to know where everyone wants this to go, please email or review me ideas and such, I want to know what my readers want. :) Also! I have fanart...or one anyway. The link is my homepage on my profile, so check that out if your interested. You'll get to see Danny in his black clothes and stolen jacket (its a screenshot of the previous chapter)

Happy V-day everyone! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sam held her head with one hand while the other dragged her backpack down the steps of Casper High. Exhaustion reeked from her demeanor as she hoisted her bag up bitterly. Giving out a sigh as she headed down the street she decided that she had no effort to call her chauffer and a walk might do her some good anyway.

The day had gone by roughly starting with her morning conversation that had rattled her brain with confusion and stress. Then of course there was the competition of women between her and Paullina; adding rage in Sam's mind. Exhaustion came in via classes and finally the sight of the halfa shook her nerves with a throat wrenching feeling. A feeling only wanton books and rock and roll songs could describe…

At least Tucker had dropped the subject of Danny when lunch came around. Ever since P.E Sam had been thinking of the ghost.

Had he **really** been there? Or had she thought him up?

The big army boots on her feet crunched the dead leaves on the ground and the fresh patches of slush that promised either rain or snow. The sight brought back the knowledge that Christmas was near and Sam groaned. What was it now? Four days till?

Perhaps she could skip it this year? Give some lame excuse like, _'No presents this year guys, sorry…I'm uh…broke.' _Sam's eye twitched as her own sarcastic thought.

Thinking of her sarcasm her mind lashed out. _'What is it with me lately? Where's my gothic spunk? My independency?'_ She frowned at the nag. _'Just because Danny changed doesn't mean I have to too.' _

'_Yeah…but he's so…passionate.' _

'_And?' Her mind confronted herself. 'It's obvious you enjoy it, why not encourage it.'_

'_Because I can't encourage his ghost half to dominate him!' _

'_Maybe if I encourage him, he'll feel reassured? Change back with feelings for me still and while I'm at it finally tell him how you feel…actually say it…'_

Sam stopped in her trek. Was that the answer? Would it really hurt to go further?

It was Danny; of course it wouldn't hurt, she trusted him with her **life**.

She could trust him with her heart.

Suddenly the cold air filled her lungs and cleared away everything else. What had she been worrying about before? Why did she make it so hard?

The Manson house beamed before her and at the sight of it she picked up her feet, finding the energy and anticipation to carry her towards it.

She would make things right, show him that she cared, that she did want him, accept him, and that she…she…

Nearing the door her thought was blown off as she burst through the door with her side, throwing her things off like they were on fire. Guaranteed privacy by the note on the table indicating the absence of maids and butlers, Samantha charged up the stairs. Her bedroom door shared the same fate as front door, only was slammed shut when Sam collapsed her back against it.

He was found directly in front of her, sitting against the balcony doors. The white rabbit Fan tome jumped from his lap and away, startled at the slam of the door. Equally startled his eyes snapped up and gleamed from the snowy locks and the black clothing, shed from his jacket.

She panted heavily and the door and her held her gaze.

They locked in a stare.

'She saw me earlier, and she hates me for it…' Danny's mind whispered as she started forward with unreadable expression. She came toward him, her chest heaving from her fast actions earlier and bent forward to his level. Danny assumed a smack to his face was in order and flinched when her lips came crashing down to ravage his--- 

'Wait…What?'

His eyes widened and broke open in shock as he felt her lean forward onto him, battling his lips with her tongue, begging entrance. Heat filled him from top to bottom as she was on his lap now, pushing herself into him.

She was clumsy, but definitely demanding.

Her hands clutched at his nape and shoulder with an iron grip and she finally pushed his lips apart, claiming his mouth. She broke the connection and drew back to watch him crack his breathing and his chest rise and fall in long intervals as if the wind had been locked from his lungs.

She attacked his mouth again and closed her eyes, trying to get as close as possible to him.

'She wants me…' 

The thought struck and his hands clutched at her sides for all the life she was offering. He pushed back forcefully, entangling his legs with her as they fell back onto the floor.

Sam gasped at his sudden urgency and he took the break away from her mouth to bury his face in her neck, his hands clenching her clothing into his fists, he tensed and stopped moving.

"Danny?" She whispered.

He trembled. "S-Sam…" he mumbled and she felt warm liquid on her nape. "Your sure?"

She held him close to her, shutting her eyes tightly. "Yes."

The reply was soft and whispered, but that was all he needed. He did not move his head, keeping his few tears buried in her scent and mingling with his now hot breath. His hands moved on their own accord, leaving her sides to skim over her arms. 'What part of the day did I miss this change?' He mused lightly.

His fingers danced across her hips and then her stomach and hen under her shirt and up. He stopped below her breast and opened his eyes, watching her breathing.

When there was no flinch or protest, he continued to explore that forbidden skin.

Sam felt a rush of things she could never explain, except the desperate feeling to look into his eyes while he caressed her. He mouth gave out a sound like a whimper that made her feel pathetic but she tugged at him anyway.

Danny stopped his actions and brought himself above her, looking into her violet eyes and when she visibly relaxed her kept on with his motions, seeing the purple color darken with laden pleasure.

She sighed out when she saw his familiar emerald eyes and lifted a hand to trace his jaw, he kept his eyes open for her, but could not help but love the feel of her skin on his.

His hands continued downwards and they were both alert again.

The soft tracing flew down to the hem of her bottoms, playing with the cloth before unbuttoning the clothing.

She stiffened slightly, glancing down. Danny nudge her head back up with his other hand, locking her gaze again and leaning down to kiss her heatedly, each one more possessive, little nips and locks saying, ' Your mine.'

She wouldn't have it any other way.

The kisses encouraged the ghost's frosting touch that had freed her from the restraining pants and iced over the length of her thigh.

Her tugged at her shirt questionably before one hand dipped inside her thigh, biting the virgin skin with soft sketches.

Her arms drew around his neck as she arched with a yelp of sorts, a hand digging in his hair. Lying her back down gently, Danny swallowed hard and tried to concentrate through his passionate haze.

Sam watched his neck move as he swallowed and clutched at him more, focusing on the vibrant lime green eyes that engulfed her vision. The sight was too much and she shut her eyes tightly. How could he be so gentle and yet so passionate at the same time?

"Sam…look at me." His voice was husky and low, whispering a plea, yet when she opened her eyes his eyes were still the enchanting emerald, and illuminating the shadows on his face from his white hair. They were glowing.

He lowered his head closer to hers, his breath kissing her lips and his hair feathering her face. He was breathing just as hard as she was…

She bit her lip and dragged her hand through his hair, and he sighed, letting her hands slide down to his chest she mimicked the same nothing pictures underneath his shirt that he was making in her thigh.

He hissed through his teeth lightly and she continued up back onto his shirt to hold his back, when her hand met skin

Wet skin…

He flinched in pain.

"Danny?"

He shook his head lightly and grabbed her hands away from that spot. Sam caught a glimpse of her wet hand, spotting green liquid that had swirls of red in it. "Danny?" She asked again, her voice louder and hinting with fear.

"Sam—"

"What happened?" He heart started racing with panic and she crawled out from underneath him.

"No, please, Sam…"

"You're bleeding!"

"Sam—"

"Let me see."

He sat up, and his eyes narrowed at the floor. "No."

"Let me see!" She urged and he cursed under his breath, looking away in frustration, shame and sorrow.

She turned his shoulder to see his back and gasped in horror. The clothing was ripped and scorched, his skin black and marred, the wound was singed and moist with blood that was to dry to actually bleed and to wet to dry. It was horrible and screamed pain, even though his face showed none of it.

Thoughts of his older wounds or the near death scenes she had saw came rushing back as she held her tears and choked out, "How?"

Danny was silent.

"This is burned…and scarred from an ecto-ray…Valerie…y-you were at school today. I knew I saw you!"

"No! No I went on ghost patrol like you suggested I was just…I ran into…" His mind searched frantically for memories of ghost fights that weren't there and he knew there was no excuse.

"And you ran into Valerie?"

He brushed a hand through his hair and noted how Sam eyed his wound as if she was suffering from it and not him. He might as well tell her, he had hurt her anyway. "I feel useless without you." The sentence was mumbled in shame as he lifted a knee and propped his arm on it to cover some of his mouth.

"What?"

"I have no reason to be here except you!" He yelled and his eyes blazed. "That's the reason isn't it? The reason I'm here? It's because of you and when you're not in my sight I feel lost…when I don't see y-your face…I need you…"

She stared at the halfa in front of her with shock. The same shock she had when he blurted out his desire to be with her always. Her mind was shed into realization and thrown into confusion at the same time. She wanted so badly to comfort him then, to hold him as he mumbled nothings, but her mind nagged at her it was wrong…unfair to his human side. So she stayed put. "Get on the bed." She murmured.

"What?"

"Your wound needs to be treated…"

Danny refused to look at her as he stood and tried not to show any flinches or curses at the pain in his back. As he sat down on the bed and away from her he heard her leave the room, only to come back with a medical kit and a long skirt.

The sight of her new clothing reminded him of the earlier passions and he looked away, frustrated with himself.

Sam sat down behind him and opened the medical kit, leaving it to tear open the res of the shirt so it isn't in the way of the wound.

Danny stayed silent as she applied alcohol and cleaned the wound. He had thought that if she had found out he had stalked her she would be angry, but she was hurt and worried and that turned out to be worse than any anger.

He struggled for something to say, anything and he let out the most reasonable. "I'm sorry."

Sam stilled but kept going. "It's alright…I-I understand." Sam murmured and her hands keep working.

Her small sentence didn't satisfy Danny and he desperately groped for conversation. "I was there…I followed you… stayed with you until you ate lunch…"

"I saw you on the bleachers." She commented and her mind reasoned that she should be angry with him. She should yell and scream at him for stalking her. But somehow Sam didn't mind. She felt the same, as when he had given her a love mark, irritated maybe but she was also blushing that he's so devoted to her.

As she started bandaging the gruesome wound she remembered how he got it and knew that she would be equally devoted to him…if he were to die… Sam gulped and didn't go there.

Instead something snapped with her head and she blurted, "Did you kill Valerie?"

Danny's eyes widened and her glanced behind his shoulder, watching her from one visible jade eye. "Kill her?"

Sam didn't reply.

He looked away before looking at her again. "I…I think I almost did." He breathed in, "I yelled at her to leave…if she stayed…I think I would have."

Sam looked away and Danny noticed the knowing look in her eye. "I was going to kill her before too wasn't I?"

"It was the only other time you came out instead of me."

"I remember…"

"You have to understand Danny, if it wasn't for that and your other half I would…" Sam cut herself off and shook her head, finishing the bandages, leaving Danny to try and solve out the puzzle of her words.

* * *

Danny sat on the rail of the balcony, his legs drawn up as he crouched on them, his arms languidly resting out fully on them. His eyes scanned the vast deep blue sky and the stars that filled it.

He and Sam had been very quiet for the most of the night only speaking now and then when necessary or when he had need the sound of her voice to reassure him that she wasn't giving him the silent treatment.

The last he spoke to her was when he had gotten desperate and told her about the flashes and images he had seen through the day, to which she replied with a bright smile that made him smile back.

From there she had raced through all her drawers and closets and was now on her bed, researching locations in the ghost zone. Having never told him of what exactly what she was looking for, Danny felt useless and was now stargazing.

He lifted his head up and stared out into the clouds and at the moon and contemplating trying to reach it, but the constant reminder of Sam's presence inside kept him from leaving, though he struggled with wanting to take the girl out for a much needed flight.

He grumbled and leapt off the railing, taking a dive that turned upward, making a flip onto the balcony again. Feeling more exhilarated he turned to drag Sam out for a ride, when he heard a buzzing sound.

Green eyes blazing he turned and searched the surroundings carefully until he found what he was looking for.

Just barely he could see a red piece of material standing out in the night and his nerves racked with rage.

"No…don't take it to far…" He whispered to himself softly and Danny kept his temper in check, feeling Sam's presence behind him once again.

Lifting off of the ground he swept his right arm across his left side, seeming to grab a fistful of air in the process. Crunching his legs slightly he let his arm out again, opening his fist and casting millions of tiny sparking green shards out in the direction of his observer.

The glass-like ectoplasm sparkled in the moonlight and came crashing down on Valerie as she realized that he was throwing a power at her.

In last defense she held her arms out in front of her face as the glass slivers cut into her suit and skin and bit her hands and face. She yelped in pain before a blast was thrown in her way and she was thrown against a tree.

Valerie unclenched her eyes and tried to gain back her breath. As she saw the ghost in front of her, radiating gossamer white that she couldn't help but admire. He glared at her and she was frozen in those enchanting and threatening eyes. "I've warned you once and spared you twice. Consider this the last time, I won't restrain myself next time."

He sunk through the ground and was gone.

Valerie sat up and winced in pain, looking down to see all the cuts she had gotten, not to mention the bruise now in her chest and stomach. She scrambled along the bushes back to her equipment and found her silver cellular lying there. She snatched it and struggled for her voice.

"M--Mr. Masters? Are you still there? He h-hit me with some kind of blast, like pieces of glass." She rushed and winced when her leg throbbed, looking over she saw a very large piece of green glass glinting in the moonlight, penetrating her leg. Suddenly it dissolved, leaving only a deep cut. "T--they're ectoplasm!" She gasped out.

On the other end, in Wisconsin, Vlad's brow furrowed. "Ectoplasm glass?" After hearing that and young Daniels threat, heck even his voice, Vlad knew that he would have to pay a visit to his half-breed competition. "Thank you Miss Gray, you can go home now. I'll leave it up to you if you still wish to hunt Phantom, but I'll be sure to check out this case myself."

"Alright Mr Masters, hope your experiments go well." She said politely though he could here her pain. Hanging up he nodded to himself. He would definitely visit.

* * *

I promise you guys tender and fluff in these next few chapters, as well as a thickened plot. Sorry for the teaser eyes the Mature warning hmmm.

**Next Chapter: 2/24**

Reviews are burned and used for fuel.


	12. Caught

Apologies on the late update. No excuses on this one. 

I had this story earlier but for some reason the login page wasn't working for me.  
Just got back from my friends concert. Gawd he rocked, it was schweet.

Anyway I would like to thank Non de Plume for this chapter and (and my friend who rocked his ass out tonight, cause I can't dedicate much else to him)...ALL YOU READERS! Seriously 190 reviews? AHHHHH I love you guys so freakin much!

You deserve quicker updates! Enjoy Chapter 12, quickly followed by chapter 13 soon.

* * *

Sam woke at a blaring sound from her side. She stretched and twisted in her sheets tiredly, clutching onto the warm pillows and blankets, dreading the coming alertness. The alarm clock continued its insistent blaring and she sighed, lazily rolling over and shutting it off.

Laying back down, she re-closed her eyes. She waited for a bit, before opening her eyes again. She was laying down facing the French doors to her balcony and the curtains were wide open, exposing a dark blue sky, dotted with a moon and kissed by stars. She glanced at the clock. 6:00. So the winter was slowing down the sun's time then…

She snuggled in her blankets, despite the nagging voice telling her to get up and ready for school. She faintly remembered the night before, how she had stayed up most of the night researching the maps of the ghost zone and any books she could get on it. Danny had told her about his visions…and she had an idea, but she'd have to find a few ghosts to help…

_Danny retreated from the balcony and shut the doors behind him, looking a bit frustrated. Sam jerked her head up and smiled, only to frown. "Something wrong, Danny?"_

_He looked at her and his face softened, smiling. "Nothing, just thinking about things…" He shifted when she went back to work, feeling ignored, left out and a tad depressed. "Are you looking for a way to turn me back?" he asked tenderly, afraid to let his depression slip in his voice. _

_It did, and she heard it. _

"_I'm trying to find a way to get your control back but…keep you." _

"_Keep me?" Danny blinked, feeling like he was a lost pet._

_Sam frowned and looked at him. "I don't know how to explain it." He nodded and she looked back down at her research. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, feeling silly that he wanted so much of her attention. He was angry for being selfish but couldn't help it. _

_The ghost boy climbed onto the bed and lay down, placing his head comfortably in her lap. Sam blushed at first but let out a smile and didn't complain, just dragged her fingers through his hair. _

_Danny enjoyed the feeling for a long time, a soft smile engraved in his sleeping face. _This is what I want…I want her to be with me like this…I want to stay…_ his mind whispered and as he faded into sleep, he silently cursed his human half. _

Sam shifted and remembered that she had fallen asleep shortly after Danny had and the thought of him made her turn over and reach out to him next to her.

Only to find that he wasn't there.

She sat up, much more awake now. "Danny?"

Worry filled her. She had never woken up to him not there before…where could he have gone?

Stumbling out of bed she nearly tripped over all the books she had been reading before. She cursed under her breath and opened her door. "Danny?" she called again. She waited a few seconds and heard no reply; her heart doubled its beat.

"Danny?" Not in the hall, not in the kitchen, not in the rooms, not in the bathrooms…he was nowhere in the house. And the maids don't come until 7:00 so there was no one to ask if they'd seen him

"DANNY?" she yelled again. Her breathing felt rushed and choked. Had it been all a dream? Was the real halfa at home sleeping? Had his whole change been fake? _No, of course not! You saw the books this morning, and his jacket is ripped and on the bed…but then…where is he? _

Sam clenched her fists and wrung her hands, running upstairs and bursting into her room. "Danny?" she called once more for assurance that he truly was gone.

No reply.

* * *

Sam brushed her hair one last time before pulling a small portion up in the back. She stood carefully and straightened out her skirt and stockings. She sighed and looked around the vacant room, still doubtful whether or not she should go to school without knowing where he was. Was he hurt? Had there been a ghost in the middle of the night? Or did he just…leave?

She gulped and shook her head to dispel such thoughts. Maybe when she came home he'd be back, or she might see him at the school… She prayed it would be that.

She turned for the door and ran into solid, cold warmth. Lifting her head she brought her face up to emerald crystal eyes with pure snow hair. His breath was still cold from being outside so she could see the frosty air in front of her face. Her eyes glossed up and she grabbed onto him.

"Sam?" Was the soft question above her.

The girl in question let a few tears roll off her cheeks and into the soft material of his shirt. "Danny Phantom, you jerk," she mumbled as she clutched him. "Where did you go?"

He pulled away from her but stayed close to prove he wasn't leaving. He touched her cheek and gave a guilty smile. "I left to get some clothes for myself, a new jacket, and get you some breakfast."

She glared at him, her eyes telling him how she had worried.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" he whispered, and leaned down to kiss her lips softly, causing her to blush. "If it makes you feel better, I left your alarm clock on."

She huffed. The morning had made up her mind. As odd as it was for him to desperately need and want her, thrive on her attention and affection…she realized that she wanted that to. After feeling him abandon her, she knew she couldn't handle it. She understood now, and she wouldn't let him suffer or her suffer.

"Hurry up and put on your new jacket, then; you'll make us late to school."

As he shrugged on the new but identical jacket, he paused. "Us?" He blinked at her curiously. "I'm going too?"

"Why not? But you'll stay invisible," she replied and found the muffin that had been his intended breakfast for her.

Daniel smiled widely and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room. "Come on, then, Sam—we'll be late."

* * *

As soon as they stepped on campus Danny moved behind Sam, intangible and unseen; keeping his mouth shut and sticking with her, staying as the invisible stalker. She made her way through the students with practiced ease as the bell rang and first period started. Tucker was nowhere to be seen this morning—Sam belatedly remembered that he had his tech club meeting every Tuesday morning.

At first everything was normal and Sam kept up her work despite the feeling of Danny's presence next to her. He was chilly beside her and a tad distracting.

Halfway through the class she felt the air near her shift and something tickle her face, blowing her hair from her cheek lovingly and then nibble at her nape.

Danny smiled at the intake of breath he had caused and wondered what other noises he could get out of her.

"Danny!" Sam hissed under her breath, a tinge of embarrassment and frustration in her voice. "Not here! Are you crazy?"

Danny frowned, and even though Sam could not see him she felt his reluctant and disappointed mood. He nipped at her jaw once before his coldness retreated to the floor—where, she assumed, he sat for the rest of the period.

Most of the classes went on in the same fashion; Danny picking at Sam's shoes, looking at another students' work or whispering answers in her ear and chuckling when she got angry at him.

It was gym that was a tad tricky.

Samantha had been banished from the tennis activities since yesterday's ball-to-head incident. So the goth was content to sit undressed on the bleachers. Danny took advantage of the situation and allowed himself a little bit of visibility—just enough so that Sam could make out the outlines of him.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny asked suddenly, and when he knew she was looking at him with full attention, he continued. "Could you…tell me…what I was like? What my…human half, my real half, is like?"

Sam tensed. "I-I don't know, Danny, it's kind of awkward—"

"Please?" he begged, and she could only stare into his emerald eyes and nod.

She looked away and gazed into her lap. What exactly was she supposed to say? Flashes and memories of Danny Fenton came to her mind and at first she frowned before leaning back on the bleachers and smiling sadly. "You were…clumsy. Always distracted and distressed with other things except your own health. You're hardheaded and dense so when you believe in something…you throw yourself in it. You were overly kind. And you told the corniest jokes I've ever heard."

Danny stared sadly and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the gym teacher. The halfa lost all visibility. "Manson! Here, come take this note to the office."

Sam nodded and hopped down the bleachers, making extra racket with her boots. She received the letter and headed straight for the office.

As soon as she was out of the gym doors and into the empty hallway, Danny flew up to her, turning visible as he landed beside her, matching her pace. "You miss me."

Sam blinked and stopped, looking back at him with slight shock. "What?"

"You miss my real self." He looked up at her. As emotional as his face was, she could tell he struggled through sorrow saying that.

"Danny… I… Okay, sure, I do miss that you, but that doesn't mean that this you is horrible. You may be a ghost, but you're still my Danny, and I…I lov—"

"Sam? DANNY?"

Danny instantly went invisible but they both knew it was too late. Sam turned around to meet Jazz, who was running towards her angrily. "Daniel Fenton, you show yourself right now!"

"Jazz—"

"What are you doing in your ghost form walking around like it's the most normal thing in the world? And what may I ask are you two doing out of class?" Jazz said, talking to the blank air next to Sam.

Sam fumbled and went for a long shot. "Uhh…what are you talking about, Jazz? It's just me."

Jazz glared at the girl and tried to grab at the space where the ghost should have been. Sam felt the air next to her gush upwards and behind her, effectively out of Jazz's reach.

The green-eyed floating boy looked down at the older girl, recognizing her from a few of his flashes and Sam's description. _My sister…_

"Daniel Fenton!"

"Er, yeah, about that, Jazz…" Sam spoke up, deciding that Jazz would either find out herself or she could tell her straight up. She picked the latter. "He isn't exactly Daniel Fenton anymore."

"What do you mean, he's not Daniel Fenton?" Jazz said, irritated, yet concerned. "Show yourself, Danny!"

Sam effectively stretched out her arms to block Jazz from grabbing the halfa. "He's, uh…well, he's become full ghost."

"WHAT?"

Danny cringed at the reaction that statement had merited. He eyed the two girls, wondering if he should show himself, or say something. He decided against it; after all, this whole situation was entirely up to Sam.

_You would give up your family, your own past life, for Sam? _

Danny thought about that, looked at Jazz and then Sam. Then stated with devotion, _Yes. _

As he reached out to grab onto Sam's shoulder and show himself, a looming shadow engulfed his back and a cold airy breeze escaped in a gasp from his mouth. He snapped his head around, but was captured in a strong grip, a leather-gloved hand clasped around his mouth. His assailant kept him from turning tangible as they rocketed upwards.

As soon as they were up and through the roof, Danny was flung from the grip and to the ground.

Thinking quickly, the white-haired ghost spun to slide in a turn, crouching. Before he could catch his breath he charged up an ectoplasm ball and shot out his arm to deliver it.

Only to be stunned with thousands of bolts of energy, racing through his bloodstream, pricking the backs or his eyes and paralyzing each and every joint from behind.

He gasped for breath as he fell forward, catching a glimpse of his backstabber.

Valerie.

Still panting he looked forward to his ghost enemy who had taken him.

Vlad.

Danny's eyes burned a bright yellowish green, filled with uncontrolled emotions of anger and hatred.

* * *

You hate me and love me at the same time don't you?

Mwhahaha.

Anyway I was typing this to the radio the other day and reading the last chapter, and while reading it I heard "tear you apart" by she wants revenge. Wowness. They added song to the image and I thought it was a great affect. Check em out if you want and then listen to "I dont wanna fall in love" by them too.

Sorry this is a rising action chapter.

Next Chapter (hopefully) by 5/8


	13. Fire

Yay! An almost on time update!

Thanks again so much Nom de Plume! Your the best!

Please enjoy Chapter 13. (which I made just a bit longer...)

ps... You guys rock, I can't believe this story has made it so big. I-It's amazing! I love all of you and please continue to enjoy this story and review. It touches my soul!

* * *

"Ah, why, isn't it young Daniel?"

Danny glared down the drawling man, caped in white and red, his black hair standing up. It didn't matter that he didn't remember anything about this man, he knew that he was evil from what Sam had told him. And he couldn't control the deep burning loathing he felt for this man. "Vlad." He spat out the name like it was the most despicable thing in the world.

"Ah, ah. Plasmius," Vlad corrected, eyeing Valerie, who was some meters away. The girl didn't seem to notice the slip. "You expose me, you expose yourself."

"I don't care, just fuc—"

"Resorting to cussing, Daniel? Tsk, tsk…and no responsibility for your identity. You have changed… Considering the darker side of things?" Vlad asked curiously, wondering if Danny really was finally coming around. Or was it something else? He leaned in to Danny's face and grinned.

The halfa narrowed his eyes. "I may not remember you, but you better leave before you don't remember yourself."

Vlad blinked and stood up straight. "Don't remember?" His mind raced through all his experiences and research until he found an answer, albeit one that he had thought was never possible with the young boy he knew. "You let your ghost half engulf you?"

Danny stood and started to create an ectoplasmic ball that seemed to cackle with electricity. "I'm warning yo—"

His energy was cut off when with his warning when a blast shot the back of his legs, knocking him forward. Before he had a chance to stand, two hands grabbed his own roughly from behind and tied them together with a ghost binding rope.

"Thank you, Miss Gray." Vlad smiled and at that Danny looked over his shoulder to see the red-clad bounty hunter. Seeing his unbearable anger she stepped back some before looking at Vlad. "I don't trust you, Plasmius, but since you're allied with Mr. Masters…"

"Don't worry, Miss Gray, everything is under control and you can have Phantom as soon as we find his weakness." Vlad nodded. "And where might she be?"

Danny whipped his attention to Vlad. Finding some strength to left himself to his knees, his eyes burned a bright green that was almost yellow. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Or what? You'll kill me? My dear boy, I count on it!" Plasmius grinned maliciously and started to turn away when Valerie grabbed him.

"Wait! I thought we were supposed to just catch him and—"

"Miss Gray, Masters' orders were to capture Danny and find his weakness. What do you think that is?"

"But Sam is innocent!"

"This ghost boy has nearly killed you twice. Is Samantha more safe with him or us?"

Valerie hesitated. She remembered all the times she had seen the ghost caress and love the goth. She shook her head and reminded herself that he was a ghost and remembered the times he had gotten so close to obliterating her… "Alright."

"Don't you dare!" Danny shouted, his eyes fiery and his mouth baring his teeth in a snarl. He tried desperately to break free of the binds, now finding that they were somehow keeping his feet in place as well, covering his body in a blue glow. "Don't you dare touch her! **She's mine." **

The sight only sealed Valerie's belief.

* * *

"Okay, so Danny recognizes people but doesn't remember them?"

"Exactly," Sam sighed with a smile. She watched Jazz consider this.

"Okay, I suppose this all makes sense," Jazz nodded but pointed to the air next to Sam, "but to prove it you better show yourself Danny!"

"Danny, you can… H-he's…not here." Sam's eyes widened as she noticed that the ghost in question wasn't there. Well, she didn't feel him there… No coldness, no feeling of presence…

"Don't pull that on me, Sam, I know he is!" Jazz said with frustration.

"I'm serious, Jazz! He's not there! I don't think he's been here for a while!" Sam looked around, walking a few steps and looking down the halls. Jazz caught sight of the frightened look on the girl's face and knew this was no joke.

"Well, maybe he—"

"Hello, Jasmine," a voice called from above and Vlad Plasmius floated arrogantly down to the floor, Valerie Gray next to him, touching his cape for the power of intangibility. Plasmius glared down Jazz, while Valerie turned her attention to Sam, who looked angry and worried.

"Vl—Plasmius!" Jazz narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I'm not here for you. I'm here for the young Manson." With this he reached out his arm and flicked his wrist, causing Jasmine to be tossed to one side and rolled on the floor.

Valerie watched Jasmine be manhandled and glared up at Vlad, who ignored her. "Ah, Miss Mans—"

"Where's Danny?" she demanded, stepping forward with her own burning-eyed glare.

Vlad smirked and Valerie silently realized that the girl was not asking for Fenton. "He's a little preoccupied. Now, if I understand, he seems…quite fond of you."

Sam refused to blush, instead she threw daggers at the man with her lilac gaze. "Where is he?"

"Wherever he is, he won't be able to find you once I take you."

"What?" Sam blinked. As soon as Vlad started to lunge she heard Jazz scream from the side of her.

"Sam! RUN!"

Sam put the command in her head and carried it out, turning around and pushing herself to a run.

Jazz watched as Sam took off, and Vlad followed her at a pace to keep the girl on her toes. He was toying with her…

* * *

Danny struggled with the images of a battered Sam in his head. _I have to get to her, I h-have to-to…_ His mind couldn't take it, anger and worried flooded him and his eyes clenched together. Screaming in anguish he bared his arms, raising them to his sides. A green fire engulfed him, burning away the binds and the ghostly restraint on him. The blue faded into the emerald fire as it died away, leaving smoke rising from the young ghost. He panted and sunk through the floor.

Jazz shot her head up at the ghost falling through the ceiling. Valerie followed the notion and they watched Danny land elegantly and stand straight, his eyes gleaming and his brows furrowed. He looked over at Jazz. "Where's Sam?" His voice was ice.

"Sh-she... She ran, Vlad's after her!" at this Jazz pointed down the hall. Was that really her little brother? With smoke wisps rising up from his body and his eyes just narrowed green slits…? There was no way…

He jumped in the air and sped off at more than 100mph. The wind blew Jazz's hair forward as she watched him speed by. Another gust of wind and she saw Valerie speed after him. "Oh no…"

Sam slid down a corridor and jumped into a classroom. The teacher looked up with a glare and all the students lifted their heads from their work to see her panicked face. Ignoring all the shouts of confusion and remarks she sped down the aisle of chairs to the back door, opening it and running out.

Vlad phased casually through the door of the room he'd seen the brat of a girl slip into. He looked around casually, hearing a few screams but seeing no sign of Sam, and flew straight for the back door.

The students recuperated as the teacher calmed them down, picking up the phone to the administrator to report a ghost sighting and the danger to Samantha Manson.

Danny didn't stop for intangibility. Throwing out and ecto-ball and exploding the wall, he blasted through, landing on a desk and glaring around frantically. Screams ensued again.

The student whose desk he was standing on spoke hesitantly. "Phantom, t-they went out the back door."

Danny simply jumped up and sped in that direction.

Paulina felt the air gust her hair forward as she watched the ghost fly past her after the others. Standing up from her seat she pulled her hair from her face. "Ghost boy?"

Valerie didn't need her tracker, she simply followed the holes in the walls from the green-eyed ghost's speeding impact and found herself speeding through a classroom down an equipment room.

Paulina saw Valerie speed past her and raised a hand as if to grab the girl. "No don't hurt him!" she shouted, and pushed her way through the rubble after them.

"Miss Sanchez, get back here!"

* * *

Throughout the equipment room Sam pushed things in the way of Vlad's path, but after the first time when he hit a rack of basketballs, he simply went intangible.

Panting, Sam looked ahead of her. _Where do I go? He's bound to get me sometime…come on…YES!_ Spying an open vent she put her athletic abilities to the test by jumping on a tower of wrestling mats. Unbalanced she leaned to one side before grabbing onto a sprinkler and kicking her feet forward to get a grip on the vent. She let go, lifted herself into the small, dusty confinement, and held her breath.

The white-wearing villain looked around, frustrated, before taking off to the entrance to the gym. Sam sighed in relief and started the opposite way through the vents, to the pool.

Danny flew by, looking down at the scatter of equipment on the floor. "Sam," he murmured worriedly and kept on, nearing the exit.

A blast flew out that he heard and dodged. It whistled past him before blowing a vent into smithereens. "You stay put, Phantom!" Valerie called, charging her weapon once more.

"Valerie," Danny stated, growling, his eyes flaring once more. "Leave."

"And let you hurt innocent people? I don't think so."

"He's going to kill Sam!" Danny nearly screamed as he clenched his fists. "I need to get to her before he does!"

"I don't want to hear about it anymore! They're all lies!" she screamed in anger and confusing, letting a blast go from her gun. Danny dodged it and flew towards her, spinning a kick into her side and knocking her off the hover board.

Valerie groaned and sat up, whipping out a pistol and shooting rapid fire at the ghost. Throwing a shield before him he reflected it and disappeared.

Panic-stricken, Valerie looked around like a cornered rabbit. A tightening at her throat gave her an answer and Danny appeared before her, once again, holding her life in his hands. "I spared you twice," he stated simply; they both knew the ramification of that fact. He would not do it again.

Valerie gulped heavily, grabbing one more swallow of precious air before she felt his wrist tighten once more.

"Ghost boy?" came a call from the side. The two turned to the sound, seeing Paulina push through the equipment.

Danny glared as free hand started to glow. He clenched his eyes shut and dropped Valerie to the floor. She breathed in deeply, gasping. He bent down next to her. "Stay out of this. Or I'll make sure you die, no matter who's watching."

He disappeared and Paulina and Valerie were left stunned, staring at the place he used to be.

* * *

Sam heard a loud blast behind her in the vents and looked back to find the entrance she came in was completely caved in. "Okay, not going back there, I guess."

The remark was answered by a groaning underneath her and she cursed. The blast had made the vents weak. "Okay, not going anywhere else, either!"

The vents gave way and fell to the ground with Sam. She braced herself, feeling herself turn in the air, falling longer than expected her mind screamed with realization that she was falling two stories down to the lower level p—

The water hit her back with force, the speed knocking her to the bottom where her head made impact and the sight of clear blue water was fading as she blacked out…

* * *

Vlad searched for almost twenty minutes before grinning madly as he reached his hand into the pool and grabbed one gothic, dripping, unconscious girl out of the pool by her hair. Fixing his grip to her neck he dragged her out of the pool area to the gym.

An explosion from the ceiling and out of the dust and rubble stepped Danny Phantom, right on time.

"Vlad."

"Daniel."

The sight of Sam's wet, pale, crumpled and senseless form in the grip of Vlad Masters set him aflame.

Literally.

The green flame once again emerged from his form. He glowered down at the evil, older halfa and threw out his hand, the burning flames running off his body, down the length of his arm and towards Vlad. "Let her go!"

The red-eyed ghost lifted Danny's precious weakness in front of him and allowed her to take the flames that charred her skin, but did not burn it.

Danny stared in horror and Vlad let Sam fall to his side again, dropping her ungraciously on the floor. "New powers all over the place, hmm, Daniel?" Vlad continued even though Danny's full attention was on the pathetic form of Sam. "No, not new, just newly-released. I'm surprised that you let your ghost side take over. I never thought you'd allow it…"

"Give her back…"

"No." Vlad scowled back at the ghost who was eyeing Sam, fearing that her heart that might have stopped. "I want you to get mad, I want you to lose yourself in emotion, I want you to—"

The cocky ghost never saw it coming. One minute he was lecturing and bidding the boy and the next he was knocked to the wall, Danny's grip, fierce on his neck and the young halfa's eyes narrowed into slits of green. There was no pupil or white, just bright blinding green. It glowed in fierce anger.

"This? You want this?" His voice was cold and sharp. "Fine. You have it."

Plasmius had never experienced the pain of being burned and electrocuted at the same time. Now he did, and he stood there for more than twenty seconds as Danny emitted the elements from his body, shocking and burning Vlad before dropping the man at his feet.

Danny eyed the wretched form of Vlad at his feet, still sensing the man's heartbeat. Backing away, he turned his gaze to Sam.

She lay there motionless and he walked towards her, his eyes not changed and his form still straight and steaming, small shocks still bouncing. He lifted Sam into his arms like she was the most treasured thing in the universe, carrying his fragile package lovingly. He looked down at her and swallowed as his breath hitched. Lifting up, he headed for the Mansons' house and Sam's cozy room.

* * *

Dun dun dun...is Sam dead? Is Danny angry? (maybe just a tad...)

Find out on the next chapter, coming soon to computers near you!  
Next Update: 5/26 at the latest...


	14. Aftershock

So, I was sitting and watching Danny Phantom on my psp and I had this…**feeling.** And then Frou Frou came on my iPod. And I never listen to her unless I'm writing this story. So when the two mingled, I just HAD to write.

So here it is! Chapter 14!

Thanks everyone for reviewing! You have no idea. I was just going to keep this chappie to myself until the due date but since you guys had reviewed so much I thought I might thank you with and early update.

Enjoy Chapter 14!

(by the way, search for the music video Numa Numa Danny Phantom)

I could dance all day.

* * *

Danny flew the air like the wind itself. Intangible to defy air resistance, he pushed his speed to the limit, clutching Sam's body close to his chest.

The ghost's eyes were still slits of green, gleaming like emerald stars in a daylight sky. He couldn't release his rage—well, he could, but he wouldn't. If he let go of his wrath now, he would revert to panic. His fingers trembled as he flew.

Even though Sam's condition was at the forefront of his mind, he had to try to ignore it and think of Vlad's wrongdoing. If he didn't, he would panic, and they would likely plummet to the ground as he frantically screamed for Sam to be alright.

No, he was much better off angry than hysterical.

Spotting Sam's house he cranked up even more speed. He flew them through the window, stopped abruptly, and landed on the floor. He set Sam tenderly on the bed, careful with her in every way.

He swallowed as his eyes died down to their regular green and he softly brushed some hair away from her face. "Sam," he whispered, bending low to her ear. He waited, and called again, but no reply came.

Heaving out air like it was hard to complete the task of breathing, he bent his head to her chest, lying it softly on the wet material of her shirt. Not only was she colder than his own ghostly self, but she was unconsciously trembling and her heartbeat was shallow. His eyes widened. Her heartbeat was as faint as hummingbird's wings and as slow as a minute in between beats.

Jolting up he backed away and stared at the frail figure on the bed. "Sam… Oh God."

_Snap out of it! She'll die if you just stand here and do nothing. Do **something!** _He quickly went over and touched his fingers to her legs, making them intangible so that her wet shoes came off. Next he shifted her under the covers, lifting them up to her chin, so that he could place his hands underneath and do the same trick with her clothes, taking the waterlogged material away from her.

He covered her with more blankets, begging each one to make her warm. He lifted a hand to her face, but before he could touch her he backed away. "No, I'm too cold. It won't do her any good if I'm near her…" The statement ripped him to pieces, once again reminding him that he was not her human Fenton. Still he backed away, pacing. _What now? Wait? See if she dies or not? _

He angry charged ectoplasm in his hands and let it inflame him before diminishing it quickly. "God, I'm so helpless!" he exclaimed, dragging a hand through his hair—then abruptly he thought about the people who weren't. Blinking, Danny went to Sam's boot on the floor and shook it. Finding nothing, he shook the other, and found a cell phone.

Not stopping to wonder how he even knew it was in there, the halfa searched through it, found a number, and called.

* * *

Vlad groaned, sitting up and holding his head tightly. Flashes immediately burst through his head. "He gave into his ghost…and his ghost is just as defiant as he is…and stronger." Groaning once more, he weakly stood up, grabbing a wall for support.

Looking around, he found himself still in the gym—which was in just as bad a shape as he was. And of course, Sam and Danny were nowhere in sight. Sighing, he floated above the ground, finding it was much more bearable to fly than stand.

"This won't do, he's too strong. I'll have to get to him another way…" the billionaire murmured to himself. Kicking off to the ceiling he turned intangible and f—

—Was shot down to the ground by a blast of energy.

The man shot up with a grim face. Was Danny back?

"Plasmius!" called a voice, filled with hatred that justice was not served.

"Miss Gray," he called back evenly. "Mind telling me why you're attacking an ally?"

"Not unless you tell me why you intended to kill Sam!" she shot back, pulling off her hood and glaring at him. She doubled the effect with the aim of a gun.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Phantom sai—"

"Phantom? You believed the ghost child? I'm surprised at you, Miss Gray," he remarked while standing, un-intimidated by the gun she held firm.

"Well, it seems he knows you better than I do, and I know that he knows Sam better than we do…" she remarked with intelligence, eyeing the red-eyed ghost.

"And you would believe him? After all Masters has done for you, and after all the threats Phantom has made to you. Poor Sam has delusions of a fantasy romance, and you don't believe anymore that the ghost is deceptive." Vlad floated once more and smirked. "Think about that, Miss Gray."

With that he disappeared and left Valerie, who lowered her gun. What now? Who to trust?

* * *

Tucker burst through the Mansons' mansion. Slamming the door, he ran up the stairs like lightning, nearly tripping on his own feet. He swung open Sam's bedroom door and spotted her in her bed, pale and shivering. His stomach turned over.

He looked over to the far side of the room, where Danny sat in a dark corner, his legs drawn up close to himself, his face buried in his knees. He was as far away from the goth rebel as possible without letting her out of his sight.

Tucker frowned, knowing right off the bat that Danny was wallowing in guilt. He imagined the real Danny in this situation, who would feel guilty, but would at least be next to the girl, holding her hand…

But now…

The techno-geek moved forward to the bed and felt the pulse on Sam's neck. She was cold, now, but wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. Being in bed probably helped. Her heartbeat was there, but slow. "You said she was wet?"

Danny lifted his head and watched Tucker look at him worriedly. "Yes, but I don't know why. I-I just saw her, wet and knocked out…I…I don—"

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder when his gaze and speech drifted. He jerked up and saw Tucker smile thinly. "She'll be okay, don't worry. You got her away from Vlad. Just imagine—she could be worse."

"I'd rather not imagine."

Tucker smiled but looked back at Sam. "She might have been completely in water; maybe Vlad tried to…uh…submerge her?" At his statement he heard a growl and looked back at the phantom, whose eyes burned.

"Drown her?"

Tucker avoided that. "Well, we need to get any water out of her body." Saying this he walked forward only to get jerked back. "Hey!"

"I wouldn't touch her," he said, scratching his neck and looking away. Tucker's brow rose. Was the Phantom blushing? "She was soaked…and trembling…so I stripped her cl—"

"Say no more. Please!" Tucker exclaimed, raising his hands to stop the statement from coming. "Okay then, you need to do it."

"Me?" Danny said, looking at him with shock.

"Yes, you. I mean, you're her lover…basically. So it's not bad," Tucker stated, shrugging.

"But…I'll…hurt her. I-I'll freeze her…" he murmured. Tucker rolled his eyes. Man, the ghost side really did take on emotion to an extreme.

"You will not!" The boy didn't look convinced, so Tucker played the possessive card. "Would you rather I touch her?"

A flash of angry ice blue eyes pierced Tucker's vision, and then they were gone, replaced by equally icy emerald. The ghost stepped past Tucker to Sam.

He touched her face softly before bending down and blowing air into her mouth and then pushing on her chest. "Please, Sam…"

Tucker watched Danny deliver CPR, finding himself praying too. If Sam passed on…Danny would go with her. He shuddered, imagining the ghost going insane with grief and resentment before obliterating himself.

Coughs and sputters shook Tucker away from his thoughts. He smiled fully when Sam came to, coughing out water with a grimace. Only she could look disgusted and rebellious after waking from a faint.

Danny's eyes locked onto her glossy lilac ones and she blinked, whispering a small, "Danny?"

His breathing became quick and he watched as Sam's face became blurry and tears dripped from his eyes to her lap. He flung his arms around the girl and held her flush to him. "Sam, my Sam…oh God, you're alive."

Sam felt the coldness seep into her from Danny, but his familiar coldness only filled her with warmth. She smiled, hugging him back. As well as warmth, she also felt…bare?

Her eyes bulged. She was tempted to throw the ghost off her and snuggle into the blankets in her embarrassment, but his icy tears trailing down her back made her decide to allow him his relief.

The halfa pulled back and kissed her cheek, then her forehead. The fever started and he kissed her every feature before pulling her into a full lip kiss. She sighed into it and he felt her smile. He pulled away and she chuckled. "Okay, okay, Danny. I'm alive, now can you stop fondling me and let me sleep?"

Her raspy voice, filled with pain, brought him down to earth and he smiled and nodded, kissing her once more and setting her down. She reached for his hand and he sat down on the bed next to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Danny slunk into the kitchen, his green eyes searching the room before finding Tucker, who was rummaging through the fridge. "Tucker, I was wondering where you went."

Tucker came out with a pizza box and smiled. "I came down for food after Sam coughed water. I figured you two would make out after."

Danny smirked and walked through the counter to facing the kitchen. Tucker watched him sit and nodded at his smug face. "Yeah, I thought so."

He heated up a couple slices of pizza before eyeing Danny who was looking away through a window across the room. Looking at the ghost's profile, Tucker could tell this wasn't their Danny…

The ghost had a powerful look to him, a presence that demanded attention and obedience. If the ghost gossamer shine didn't give away the fact that he was abnormal, his hair and eyes certainly did. His eyes, which were greener than when he was a halfa, had fire in them. Fire was the perfect way to describe it, untamed, wild, possessive, passionate, strong, dominant…

Deceiving.

Tucker shook his head as the microwave beeped. He took out the pieces and slid a slice to Danny. "Eat up, you're probably hungry."

Danny turned his attention to the slice in front of him and eyed it as if it was a kindergartener who had declared that they could take him on.

"Oh, come on, it tastes good. Ghosts eat too, don't they?"

Danny shrugged and took a bite or two before watching Tucker wolf his down. "Aren't you going to add meat to that?" he queried casually.

Tucker froze. The pizza dropped to the plate with a slap. "Y-you remembered?"

Danny shrugged and stood, walking to the stairs. "I'm going to go watch over Sam." He looked over at Tucker, his eyes clearly visible even at a distance. "Stay or go, it doesn't matter."

The ghost left and Tucker sighed. "Back to the cold unfeeling ghost again." He ate his pizza and thought on the white-haired boy.

He remembered? Weird. And something tells me that this wasn't his first memory. And those blue eyes I saw were not a trick of light…

_Is Danny, the REAL Danny, coming back? I hope so… _

Tucker cringed.

_But does Phantom?_

_Does Sam?

* * *

_

A sigh and he would smile, a groan and he would touch her face.

Danny was restless. Tucker had left some time ago and night had come too quickly. Despite the many times he had laid down beside Sam, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Thoughts of his other half, of Vlad, and of Valerie were buzzing in his head.

He had ended up simply watching the girl and holding her hand, waiting for her to join him in the state of consciousness. He was softly and reflexively caressing her hand with his thumb when he heard the soft humming of a machine. His eyes flared and he was gone.

Valerie balanced on her hover jet, hoping its engine noise wouldn't alert the occupants of the house to her presence. Jumping down from it onto the balcony, she pulled off the hood of her suit. Hopefully, they would both be here. From her experience last night, when she was hit with that ecto-glass, she was sure that Phantom was here.

After today, he was guaranteed to be here, protecting Samantha.

Val took a deep breath, looking at the curtained French doors. "Okay, you can do this."

Reaching out she let her fingers fall on the glass, turning to a fist to knock…

Her throat was grasped in a death grip of ice and the wind knocked out of her. Danny Phantom appeared in front of her, pushing her backwards. Her hands clenched his choke hold as he pressed her to the bars of the balcony railing.

Val dug her nails into his arms, but the ghost didn't falter. Her mind was screaming for air, blocking out all her experience of fighting. She tried to focus and when it all came back to her she twisted into his arm, using her elbow to throw the ghost off the balcony.

Danny's first reaction was shock before anger flushed fully again. He made sure to take Valerie with him.

Valerie fell, and to her spite, Danny flew. She knew there was no one to catch her; she would fall and fall hard. Bracing herself, she found herself scooped up underneath by her hover jet. _No wonder Tucker loves technology!_

Breathing out she turned to Danny, only to find he was gone. Feeling panic seep in again, she looked at the tracker on her arm. "Wait, how can he be in me?"

The jet flipped from the bottom and she tumbled to the ground, not as far as from the balcony, but enough to bruise.

The wind gone from her body, she lay there paralyzed and breathing hard. She sat up quickly and winced, holding her head.

Soft footsteps caused her to look up. Danny stood there, looking like Death incarnate. His hand glowed with bright neon flame, sparking with electrical lighting.

Grabbing her with his other hand, he lifted her high off the ground. A malicious smirk grew on his face. He leered. "Déjà vu?"

Valerie's eyes widened. _This is not what I came for! _She realized how far at had gone. Struggling to speak she opened her mouth but Danny squeezed tighter to prevent the words. She struggled out a, "S-Sam!"

Bad idea.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" he yelled in rage. Valerie gagged.

"I-I—help her!"

His eyes twitched as one emotion was taken over completely by another. His rage stopped and the sparks of flame in his other hand dulled to a subtle glow that was almost friendly. Curiosity shone in his jade eyes. "What?"

The hand let go to let Valerie speak and the shock of it all took Valerie as a few tears fell. "I-I came to help her!"

"Liar!" A squeeze, but not fatal.

"What Vlad did was wrong! I may hate you, but I know you wouldn't murder Sam. Murder for her, sure. But you wouldn't touch her."

A thump and Valerie was on the floor, gasping for air.

"How can you help?" Danny questioned, getting on one knee to be eye level with his hunter. He draped a hand over his knee, looking like he was having a casual conversation.

"I know what Vlad has planned, and I can help you fight him."

"I don't have any use for either of you."

Valerie glared. "You're different."

Daniel smirked. His eyes gleamed, and Valerie blamed a trick of the moonlight for the flash of blue in them. "You noticed?"

Valerie stood, Danny along with her. "I just want you to know that for now, we're on a temporary truce."

Danny brushed a hand through his hair and held out his other to her. "You touch Sam, help Vlad, or snoop around again and you will no longer be gasping for breath…you'll be out of it."

"If you need me, you know where to find me." She nodded, shaking the hand of her enemy and looking into his evergreen eyes. Deceiving, secretive, reckless, murderous, lying…

Loyal.

Valerie nearly choked. Was she really beginning to trust this ghost?

* * *

An early Chapter!

You love me, I know you do. Maybe if you're good, and I get some more fuel (ahem, click the review box!) you'll get another!

Wow, Chapter 14 already…..

Wonder what happens next? Me too!

Next Update: 5/28 (unless you're good!)


	15. Finding

Sorry again for the late chapter. I've been working on some new Danny Phantom stories that will soon be released. I hope you enjoy them as much as you enjoy this.

I want to say again how much I love you guys for loving this story. It's utterly amazing. I have never been successful this much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Enjoy Chapter 15

* * *

A feeling of warmth and numbness washed over her. Her subconscious tickled, waking her up. Instinctively her eyelids flickered, but when she felt a ray of sunlight pierce her vision she shut them. She started to groan and her throat throbbed, causing the groan to become more of a muffled whisper. 

That's when the pain hit her. Her shoulders tingled with a slight burning, her stomach felt like the wind had been blown from her and her entire body felt weak.

Sound rushed back to her and she listened to the rustle of once of her curtains; she could hear a bird off somewhere… She guessed the door must be open.

Opening her eyes once more she let them adjust to the light. For a few minutes she lay quietly staring at the little dust particles in the air flicker around in the light. The door was indeed cracked open, causing the curtain to dance and allow rays to shimmer in and out of her room.

Sitting up slightly she was suddenly aware of a weight on the bottom of her legs, before her feet.

Blinking, she stared before a small smile came to her lips.

Danny slept, half-hunched out of a chair, using one of her legs for a pillow. His head lay facing toward her, with one arm before his face—a hand keeping the sight of his mouth from her. The other hand clutched onto her leg like a handcuff. The sun graced his face every few minutes, lighting up his ruffled snowy hair.

She moved toward him and he clutched slightly before calming. She laid her hand on his hair, and let her fingers comb through it.

Green eyes slit open, before coming alive. He stayed for a minute, content in the new heat from Sam's hand, before he lifted his head. "Sam?" he whispered, his tone tired but full of relief.

"Danny?" she said with a smile, her voice taking on a rasp.

He sat up and grunted a bit when a backache hit him. Ignoring it, he moved towards her, touching her face with a silky glove. "Are you feeling better?"

The touch reminded her of his current state. She sighed and answered. "I'm in pain, but I'm a big Goth, I'll take care of myself." He smiled at her sarcasm. "You?" she asked.

He smiled and leaned in, giving her a feather-light kiss. She could barely feel it, but his soft cold breath intoxicated her senses. "I am now," he whispered, and pulled away.

She smiled and shook off the feeling he had just given her. It wasn't the time. "What happened?"

The question ignited the over-emotional boy. "Vlad." The name was spit with venom and the venom leaked into his eyes, setting them aflame.

Sam remembered most of it. The ambush, the chase, and the last sight of a bird's eye view of a pool, turning into a sight of the ceiling, and then nothing more. "I just remember falling from the vents to the pool."

Danny looked at her. "The vents?"

"Yeah, I went in them when he was trying to catch me… I think he must have blasted them, 'cause they collapsed from the back and I fell through to the pool," she explained, sitting up straighter.

Danny's face to on a thoughtful expression before settling back to gaze at her. "Valerie shot it… You fell in the pool…not drowned." He sighed.

"No, I don't think Vlad drowned me then…" Sam hesitated. She couldn't tell the result from his blank face so she had to ask. "Valerie?"

Danny's eyes flicked in a mix of emotions. "She was on my tail when I tried to get to you before Vlad. I think she tipped him off."

"Did you—"

"I didn't kill her."

Sam mentally sighed with relief. "She said she'd lay off and try to help until I'm normal again."

Sam's eyes widened. "She knows you're half human!"

"No, she just knows something's up." Danny shifted so he sat on the bed beside her. Bringing up his knees, he rested his arms on them and then his head.

Sam frowned. _He seems so detached…what happened when I was out? What is he thinking? _

They sat quietly for some time before Danny spoke without lifting his head. "Sam?"

"Yes Danny?" His voice jumped her from wandering thoughts and her gaze lifted from a nearby map of the Ghost Zone to his profile.

"Are you going to try to change me back?"

Sam's breathing hitched. What was she supposed to say? _The truth. _But the truth was that she didn't know. It was the right thing to do…but she didn't want to. What if he didn't want her as **his** anymore? What if all this was just his ghost side? And if not, she felt that this Danny was his own person as well.

So what was it?

His ghost half, or his human half?

Her mind told her human and her instinct told her ghost…and her heart wanted both.

"I-I don't know Danny." Her voice was soft, but he heard it. His eyes narrowed with slight sorrow.

"Sam…" He shifted towards her, turning his knee so he straddled her. Leaning forward he placed his hands on either side of her face. Leaning forward he breathed along her neck, his hair bristling her sensitive skin.

Samantha stiffened as his intimacy grew, her eyes stilling and trying to focus on his bent head while his breath trailed her nape.

Bringing his head up he placed his cheek against hers, his cold cheek catching fire.

Sam felt his face and closed her eyes. _He's so cold…like death. _"Danny?" she murmured softly.

"God, Sam… I-I lo—"

The ringing of her cell phone filled the house like a school fire drill, expelling the tenseness of the two. Danny's head pulled back and the green eyes disappeared into air with the rest of his body.

Sam shot up, wincing, she ignored it and pulled her legs out of the bed, "Danny?"

He appeared at the window, not looking at her, but facing the open door to outside. She sighed and grabbed the phone on the stand. Flipping it open, she whispered a small hello.

"Sam! Are you okay? Tucker called me and explained the details on everything, and yesterday…are you okay? Is Danny okay?"

"Jazz…we're all fine. Don't worry about it."

Danny glanced at Sam through the reflection on the glass. His fingers clutched at the window sill tightly. _It must be fate. I can't tell her I love her, 'cause I'm not supposed to. _His human side was. If she did choose his other half, would he remember any of this? Was this what death felt like? Would she even change him? Would she love him instead?

_How can I be jealous of myself? _

He sighed. It was probably for the best if she changed him back. It wasn't fair to everyone and it seemed he put her in more danger in his ghost state.

Not that he cared, he would die for her or kill for her…and his detachment caused him to care less about what the others thought…

"Jazz, look, no one is hurt badly, we're fine."

"Okay, well…just make sure Danny is himself soon… Mom and Dad are getting suspicious…and this makes me uneasy."

"Well, we've got some things to do today, so don't expect us at school."

"Okay…be careful. Take care of Danny for me."

Sam sighed as Jazz hung up and was punched again with reality. Poor Jazz had been covering for Danny. And they were getting worried. This wasn't fair.

She knew now she couldn't keep him this way…

The ghost boy turned and looked at her curiously. "What are we doing today that would make us skip school?"

"Finding answers."

* * *

Danny carried Sam in his arms, both completely silent as they passed through a solid floor and into the Fenton lab. 

Sam had gathered the Ghost Zone map and all the other files they kept and held them in her hands. She had explained that there was someone in the ghost-infested place that could and might help them.

Danny had gathered Sam in his arms, explaining that he would not set her down in her condition.

They had called Tucker and he had assured them that he would wear the Fenton Phones for the day, just in case they needed to contact him.

They walked across the lab to the Spectre Speeder, and Danny placed Sam carefully inside on the passenger seat. Phasing through to the other side, he got in the drivers seat and started to buckle up.

Clicking her own buckle together, she looked over at Danny who casually flicked on a few switches before starting the Speeder up.

"You remembered?" she asked quietly, but he simply shrugged and took the steering wheel, lifting the vehicle up into the air. He pressed a button to open the portal, and they raced through.

Sam braced herself as they gained top speed. She glanced at Danny who looked calm and then outside where doors and portals were flying by in a mix of bright green, purple and blue. "D-Danny! Slow down!"

The abrupt halt might have slammed her head into the seat, but since he had turned the Speeder into the stop, it just gave her nausea.

Danny looked at her and frowned. "Too fast?"

Sam caught her breath and looked up to his green eyes, intense as always. She panted and he held her gaze. _God, I hope there's a way to keep the way he looks right now…please let this half still be a part of him… _

"Well we need to see where we're going, especially since it's going to be hard to find…"

"Where exactly are we going?" Danny asked, pushing a hand through his hair.

Sam fumbled through her books and found a picture of a tower-like castle and showed it to him. "Clockwork's."

* * *

Late again, yeah yeah. I know.

I have three. Yes THREE new stories planned. Hopefully they'll turn out soon.

Hope you like this chappie and where the story is going.

Music Inspiration for this chapter has to be Muse and all their songs. Imogene Heap too.

Next Chapter: 6/23


	16. Time

Apologies all around for the late update. To compromise: A REALLY LONG CHAPTER! With some fluff and passion flicked in and even some melodrama. –looking at the chapter below- Okay, a lot of melodramatics. But it was a necessary evil.

By the by, I am completely obsessed with Evil Danny. I just can't stop thinking about him! Seeing red eyes constantly is both awkward and thrilling. Either way it sends me shivers.

I knew I was being haunted when halfway through summer school notes I started drawing evil Danny on my paper. My teacher was a little mad and a bit freaked out. 0o Just thought I'd share.

Enjoy Chapter 16 (holy crap! 16 chapters?)

* * *

_Despite her gothic and sour personality, Sam allowed herself to giggle. _

_Danny's bright blue eyes blinked at her. The clear color making his face more innocent as they crossed each other to glare at the peace of cookie dough on his nose. _

_Sam laughed raising a mixing spoon to Danny's eye level, implying her criminal act. The cookie dough slicked on her cheek and bits in her hair proved that it was an act of revenge._

_Danny smiled and attempted to lick the piece off. His attempts were futile and he ended up simply shaking his head as it dropped off his nose with a splat to the floor. _

_Danny had been having a sweet tooth the past week and complained his condition to both Sam and Tucker. Tucker had pushed him, frustrated with his childlike whines and lapsed into a gaming tournament in the living room. _

_Sam offered to help him make cookies. _

_And so, a cookie dough fight was inevitable. _

"_Hurry up with those cookies!" Tucker shouted from the room near the kitchen. _

_Sam leaned out and shouted at his back. "We're having technical difficulties!" She replied despite the fact that there was no technology involved. Tucker just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'lovebirds.' _

_Sam glared but said nothing, turning back to Danny who was smiling to himself as he stirred the batter. _

_Sam couldn't resist and slapped the mixing stick on his cheek, the dough sticking to his face and hanging there. Danny looked up and mock-glared at her as it slowly slipped off and clattered to the floor. Sammy was in a fit of giggles at his priceless expression. _

_He ended up smiling as well. Slowly bending down at the same time Sam did to retrieve the spoon. His hand brushed hers and he stilled, their heads looking up to stare up at each other's flushed faces. _

"_S-sorry." _

_  
"Err sorry." _

_They apologized at once. Danny quickly grabbed the spoon and snapped up, his hand scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as his cheeks tinted. _

_Sam quickly turned to the counter, heading for the bowl of goodies when her combat boots found the piece of batter that had fallen from Danny's nose. She slipped and her hands flailed, looking to grab onto something. She shut her eyes tightly for impact when two hands grasped her shoulders from behind. _

_Peeking up she was faced with an upside down vision of Danny, his bright blue eyes blinking. "You okay?" _

"_Y-Yeah thanks." She smiled. _

_Danny tilted his head to the side slightly, a genuine smile spreading as his blue summer sky colored eyes twinkled, "I'd never let you fall Sam." _

The lights of the kitchen above his head blurred the image, the hazy parts jumbling to a mesh of whites and blacks from his hair. It was gone then, the memory. Slowly a neon green and some silver colors emerged. She blinked letting her eyes adjust to sight instead of dream and her body to awaken from sleep.

The greens formed into the slow moving abyss that was the Ghost Zone while the silvers glistened off the image; the windshield of the Specter Speeder.

She shifted slightly, trying to get the memory of Danny out of her head.

Speaking of Danny…she turned and looked over at the soft sight of a white haired boy greet her eyes. One hand laid casually on the steering while the other arm folded to support his head. Danny's eyes had drifted shut and his breathing had become slow and light.

She smiled sadly, remembering the Danny from her dream and the one before her now.

_Do I really have to choose?_

She prayed she didn't. She prayed Clockwork could help her. Her mind jumbled. Would he? Well Danny had told her that he had helped him numerous times. The ghost was like a mentor to him. Sam sighed and looked over the map on the control panel.

How long had they been searching? A few hours? And so far they had only seen the Box Ghost which Danny had amused himself in intimidating and Dora, who had been no help in directions and much help in the flirting with Danny.

Sam huffed at the thought. Brushing it from her mind she looked around the area they were in now. Why had no ghosts attacked them? And were they ever going to find this place?

Looking over Sam contemplated waking Danny. She bit her lip and leaned over him, looking at his eyes that were indeed closed.

Sam raised a hand to place on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

He turned more to her and the hand on his shoulder slipped. She nearly caught herself on the side panel before completely toppling on him.

Too bad her small yelp of surprise had been louder than she hoped.

Danny's green eyes opened and nearly illuminated the whole speeder when they widened at the sight of Sam, nearly straddling him. Her head level to his chest and her face flushed, amethyst eyes peeking through her bangs to look up at him.

She looked delicious. A small smirk spread against his features as he let his eyes caress her.

Sam's face went red and she stumbled backward. "Um—I thought I should… err wake you up!" She laughed nervously.

Danny's eyes were soft as he leaned toward her, inches from her face. His sight flickered from her lips to her violet gaze

Pressing his cold cheek next to her warm one, he grazed his lips against her ear. "What a wonderful thing to wake up to." His murmur shivered down her spine while her face heated a bright red as he left her face. The green eyes seemed to devour the sight of her.

Sam gulped. Relieved and upset that there had been no wake up kiss.

Danny himself swallowed before looking away quickly. _'It's getting harder to resist her…' _his thoughts whispered, irritating him.

Sam grasped her hands in a fist and told her brain not to grab the ghost boy. Her mind snapped back at her with images from the time she had found the gruesome wound on his back… their entanglement before…where they could have gone. What they could have done.

Danny brushed a hand through his hair lazily. His mind started to focus on the task of finding Clockwork rather than a certain Goth. His hand stretched to reach the map when his shirt suddenly stretched, a small but determined hand tugging a fistful of fabric. The halfa blinked and turned to see what Sam wanted from him when his eyes widened as he found a sweet tasting pair of lips upon his own.

As Sam clutched at him, Danny remained shock still. This was the second time she had advanced upon him. His fingers twitched in hesitation but after she brought her body against his he wrapped his arms around her petite form and pushed back.

Sam mentally sighed that he had given in, afraid that he would have refused. He pulled her to him, greedy for her warmth that was devoid of his own ghostly shell. Sam happily offered him the body heat.

The kiss deepened greatly, opening and allowing the two to battle fiercely for dominance. Sam let go of all her fears and worries while Danny struggled for the affection he thought he couldn't have.

Her hands left his hair and trailed down his neck, shoulder and chest before grazing the skin of his lower waist.

The move caused him to push his mouth away, allowing his groan of need to emit in the air around them. He shivered violently and grabbed her hands by her wrists with on hand and placed them above her head, like cuffs to the speeder.

He swallowed and panted before looking at her, bright green crashing with soft violet. "Sam you have no idea…" he whispered and she waited patiently for him to continue. "I can't stop if we start…I." His eyes flickered away from her face. Why was he so hesitant after he had wanted her for son long? He recognized the doubt in his mind and knew why. "I can't control it anymore."

He emphasized this with his straddling position. Sam shivered and looked down before looking up and arching her back to kiss him.

Danny was lost in it for about a few seconds before he pulled away and shook his head. "I don't deserve it… I'm not your Danny."

Sam frowned and shook her head. _'I'm going to tell him. I have to tell him. He needs to know how much I care for him. Him and the human. How much I care for every bit of Danny. Human and Ghost.' _She opened her mouth and Danny waited eagerly for her response.

**DING… DING… DING…**

Sam frowned and shot up, realizing first that Danny had disappeared completely as he tended to do in such situations. And second that he appeared outside the speeder, in front of Clockwork's Tower.

* * *

The constant turning of time seemed to frustrate Sam further as she finished parking the Speeder and hopped out. Not only were there millions of ticking clocks and gears, but also they all seemed to be programmed to their own time, so every one was somehow off.

Not to mention many of them went off randomly, signaling something was happening somewhere.

And this was just outside the castle. Sam walked toward the entrance only to see a huge set of stairs (which ticked by the way) leading up to huge entrance doors (which also ticked). Sam sighed. _'Obsessive much?'_ "Seriously how can someone love time so much? It's pretty annoying to me. Always too slow too fast or there's not enough of it."

Danny floated next to her, looking at her curiously before observing the flight of stairs. He put to and to together and before Sam could shout another time about well…time she was scooped off her feet bridal style. "Danny!"

Her protests to flying with him increased when his speed-demon side took over and she held onto him tightly.

They nearly sky rocketed through the door before they were suddenly flung open. Danny slowed down and descended to the floor when the doors slammed behind them with a creaking bang.

The tower was dimly lighted and very, very huge. The room they were in was wide with extremely high ceilings. The walls were of course covered in clocks while the ceiling dangled even more clocks and bells. The wall farthest from them held a portal, swirling brightly and slowly. Below it an assortment of controls flickered. There was the rack of medallions and the statues of past figures (or future ones). A door or two was hidden almost the clock walls and a spiral staircase let up to God knows where. To top everything off, gears shout out from the floors, walls and ceiling even some floated lazily in the air, as if the tower itself was a clock. '_Wouldn't doubt it._' Sam thought ruefully.

The ticking never did stop, since clocks surrounded them now, but it was fainter and overpowered by the sudden dinging of an obnoxiously gigantic bell hanging from the ceiling.

Sam moved to cover her ears, only to find Danny had covered them for her. He rested his head on hers and drew his body close. She placed her hands over his silk gloves and felt very protected at the moment. Only wishing she could have the same feeling forever.

Fifteen clangs later and the bell toll finally stopped.

"Your five minutes late." An old raspy sounding voice resonated through the tower. Sam smiled at the familiar sound while Danny wrapped his arms around Sam protectively and scanned the large tower with caution.

The familiarity grew in Sam as a figure of an old and withered man appeared. "Clockwork." Sam sighed out with relief.

He smiled in understanding and started towards the wizened mentor when Danny clutched her, his eyes still territorial and cautious.

Clockwork shook his head and floated forward, his torn cloak billowing against an unseen breeze. "Not to worry Daniel, I mean no harm to Samantha… " Danny simply eyed the ghost. Sam tried to speak but stopped when Clockwork spoke again. "But you wouldn't know that would you? Sure you know who I am but you don't remember me… do you Phantom?"

Sam broke free of his grip when the statement momentarily threw him off. "Danny, it's okay. He's helped us before."

"Alright…" Danny said, looking at Sam quickly before locking with Clockwork's full red eyes.

Sam walked forward towards the Time Master and Danny followed suit. She stopped and felt like she did when her Grandmother told her good night as he touched the top of her head affectionately. Letting go he looked at Danny, taking in the sight of the full green eyes and the new arrangement of clothing.

"I'm guessing your not making a fashion statement." He said casually before chuckling and looking at Sam. "Despite your late timing you are indeed here."

"Late?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you were quite busy…parking the Speeder?" He suggested. Sam blushed while Danny held an emotionless expression.

Clockwork took note of the lack of embarrassment and turned to Danny again. "So it's true. The ghost has devoured the human."

Danny glared defensively. Sam stepped forward, unable to contain herself anymore. "Clockwork, could you please help me?"

"No."

Sam stopped and lowered her head the sudden statement stilling her heart. It was all worthless then. Danny noted her sadness at the answer and cursed himself for ever taking the human's place. Despite the fact that he didn't know how he had done it.

"Dear child do not give up on everything now." Sam looked up to see the child version of Clockwork patting her shoulder. "Perhaps we can get rid of Phantom yet."

"What? No—" Sam protested.

"Get rid of me…Sam—" Danny started but they were both cut short when Clockwork's eyes started to glow and he created an ecto-ball in his hands, aiming it at Samantha.

"Danny!"

Danny's instinct took over. His body flared with the newly found firepower. The green flames shot off toward the Time Master.

Clockwork was engulfed in a haze and Danny took the chance to dive for Sam, pulling her away and holding her close to his smoking form.

"How can you protect what's not there?" Clockwork questioned, slinking out of the fire.

"What?" Danny shouted, looking down in his arms to find Sam gone. Looking frantically he found her behind Clockwork. "Give her back! She's mine!" Danny yelled angrily, lunging for the staff wielder.

Clockwork laughed loudly as he formed into a mature adult, as if showing Danny he was no match. "Or what? You know you cannot get her from me. I'm much too powerful young Phantom."

Sam struggled as she watched Danny take a blow from Clockwork and the mentor dodge everything thrown at him. _'How did this happen! He's a good ghost!'_ She struggled to stand but found herself paralyzed and her mouth unmovable.

"Sam!" Danny shouted desperately, but he was thrown to the ground.

"Get up Ghost. Get up and fall again." Clockwork taunted. His laugh sounding even more mocking.

Danny lifted himself up and glared down at the young child time wielder with eyes blaring green. The same heated and eye filled green he had when he defeated Vlad the day before.

He let his body flame, his hair whipping in his face and his eyes sting as he started his slow determined gait towards Clockwork. He stopped, his body firm and demanding. A hand raised and Danny tilted his head slightly back ready to release a blast of flame that would shoot directly in the mentor's face.

A blast that never came.

Sam blinked as Danny simply stopped, the fire not flickering, his hair not blowing from his power.

Time had stopped.

She shifted and Clockwork turned to her with a soft grandfather smile. "Shall we?" He questioned and waved his staff at her.

The ability to control her limbs came back to her and she stood glaring at him. "What do you wan—"

"Please Samantha, trust me. It was simply a test." Clockwork reasoned. Moving forward he pointed to the medallion around her neck. "I simply wanted to test everything I have seen in my time portal."

"What were you testing him for?" She questioned as she fingered the medallion.

"Not a test for him, but a test for you. A test without results… for now." At her confused expression he sighed. "Come with me."

Sam walked forward as the grandfather transformed into a father. "So you know what's wrong with Danny?"

"Samantha, I know everything. So yes." He nodded but caught her, 'well-then-tell-me!' look and chuckled. "Daniel's ghost side has taken over his mind, body and soul. But that much you probably know."

Sam nodded.

"He has no memories besides instinct and the times he's taken over before. Memories with you and his hatred for Valerie."

Sam nodded again.

"He is obsessed with you"

Sam frowned. Clockwork motioned for her to sit down at a clear ticking chair as he floated next to her. Sitting, the Goth looked at him expectantly, happy to finally hear what was happening to her Danny.

"Sam, Daniel is half ghost. And as a ghost we all have our haunts. Mine is obviously time." At this he ignored the girls roll of eyes. "Ember's is her audience. Skulker's is the hunt. Technes; technology. And the Box Ghost—"

"Let me guess. Boxes?"

"Bingo. The list goes on." Clockwork's form flashed from a child to an old man to a child again, as if he was deciding which felt better. "Danny is only half ghost so this obsession should not apply to him. But when he kept something he desired away from him. Denied it so much that it hurt him, his ghost half would not have it."

"Danny made me his haunt."

"Correct." Clockwork smiled sadly at Sam's frown but continued. "What he says to you is true, Samantha."

At this her head perked.

"It is true that his ghost half is very over emotional." At this they both eyed the still form of the enflamed ghost. "But everything he says is completely true. He does need you. If Phantom had not come out take claim his inner desires…his future…would be very, how to say this…dark."

"Evil? Danny would have turned evil if he hadn't given in to his ghost half?"

"Confusing, yes. True, unfortunately." The now-adult ghost sighed. "This whole situation would have turned smoothly… if you hadn't fallen for the ghost half."

Sam shook her head vigorously. "That's not true! I care for both—"

"You care for both halves. Yes that is the truth. Phantom may be a part of Daniel but he is only a part. As is the human you have known all your life. And now that you've finally met both halves…which one to choose…?"

"I..." Sam looked away and gazed longingly at the ghost.

"You care for this side very much." Clockwork observed carefully.

Sam pulled her gaze away, swallowing.

"Don't fret. It's understandable since this is the half that shows such devotion to you." Clockwork's face grew smug. "But could Samantha Manson be so selfish to keep him this way and take away his human half from his family and friends?"

Sam was thrown into a pool of guilt. Along with it images of the shy nervous Fenton, clumsy and sheepish flooded her mind and she smiled. "I miss him."

"I know." The child nodded. "But you must choose. I have the power, knowledge and right to change him back. But I will only do so with your consent since you're the reason of all this to begin with. So… Phantom or Fenton."

She stood and walked away, ruffling her hair in a flood of anger, sadness and all out frustration.

Clear happy blue eyes pierced her heart while intense fiery green ones melted it.

Sam bit her hand, pacing wildly. How could she choose? It wasn't fair! She loved them both so much that it hurt.

Phantom was so intense, so devoted to her. He had protected her so eagerly; he had thrown his life and others on the line for her. He showed her how much he needed and wanted her. He had laid in her bed every morning for the past few days, enjoying her warmth and pressing soft kisses to her lips. She could die in his loving

She had known Fenton forever. He was extremely shy and always flustered. He protected the city with all his heart and was the pride and joy of his family. He never ceased to put a smile on her face or a tear to her eye. He did everything without a care of himself. His laugh always brightened her day and his blue eyes always assured her everything would be okay…

Sam shut her eyes tightly and looked over to the time stopped Danny Phantom. She walked toward him, despite his anger filled pose, and rested a hand against his cheek. "Oh Danny…"

"Can you love a full ghost, Sam?" Clockwork questioned behind her. "Can you control his outburst of anger? Look at him. Can you love him?"

Sam nodded but her gaze turned when the portal behind Phantom flickered to reveal past memories of Fenton.

Clockwork lowered his staff as he watched Sam fight over two lovers.

Two lovers who were one person.

She turned suddenly and looked completely determined. "Can I… can I have a few days?"

The Master of Time drifted to her and nodded in a fatherly manner despite his child form. "You may." He raised his staff and with a quick push of a clock and a 'Time In' they were suddenly standing in old positions.

"**Dear child do not give up on everything now."**

The familiar sentence rang again in Sam's ears. She looked up to Clockwork who grinned and winked at her. "I will send you back home now. If you need me simply put this on." He informed, handing her a time medallion.

"Thank you for everything Clockwork."

"My pleasure Samantha." He bowed slightly before turning to the green eyed Phantom. "Headache?"

Danny looked up from holding his oddly throbbing head, feeling as if he had done a million things in 2 seconds.

Clockwork laughed while Sam snickered at the confused ghost. "Take some Advil and stop going back in time."

* * *

Yay for Clockwork! One of my favorite (and I believe the most powerful) Ghost Ever!

I hoped you liked this chapter. It was fun to write. I got to get into his character.

I hoped I pulled Clockwork off, because my new story Time will have a lot to do with the old fool.

I'm leaving on Saturday and won't be back till Wednesday or so. I'm heading to New York! Hoooray!

Can anybody guess why I'm heading to New York?

-nudges you- If you know why then I shall see you there! And then you can complain about my late updates in person!

Music Influence: Switchfoot.

**Next Update: 8/6**

**BY THE WAY! **You guys are seriously making me cry. No joke. I checked my story stats the other day. HOLY CRAP. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing. For favorites and for alerts and such. You have no idea how much that perks me up. It means so much to me you love this story as much as I do.

I only hope you continue to love it, and love any of my future stories.

I just wiped away two tears right now. You guys are so awesome!

Now click that review button before I cut ya! P


	17. Gasp

Gasp! What's this? A chapter is being posted tomorrow!? It is also a few pages longer!?

Perhaps all the readers should keep an eye out then, huh?

Ba77


	18. Colors

She couldn't get over those eyes.

She supposed that if someone asked her what her favorite part of him was, she would tell them with a warm smile, "His haunting green eyes."

Her head shifted on her chin.

Then again, the green light of those eyes reflected off of the pure white of his hair. So languid and luminous… the hair also framed that wonderful face. Drawing the two parts together so the eyes glowed and his hair shaded them, making a constant glow-in-the-dark effect.

Then there was his lips. The corners of which often tugged slightly and for some reason drew her to his nape, where his breathing was marked with each tiny motion and indent of his soft neck.

So perhaps she couldn't say what her favorite part was.

…

But she'd miss the eyes.

Her mind slapped herself for returning to this subject.

Well, if he did change back, then she would see him when the human form would undoubtedly need to fight ghosts. '_But I'll miss those eyes looking at me in that certain way…'_

_Above her. _

_Looking through her, seeing and admiring everything they took in about her. Dancing in amusement and mystery. _

She made a soft noise.

The pupils of the green dilated when she panted.

Blinking, Sam realized that the eyes wouldn't leave her mind. They swirled in front of her in sudden confusion.

"Sam…?"

She shook her head and immediately blushed to see that the image was not image, but the actual real object. The object that had caught her lustful stare.

"Are you alright Sam?" Danny asked, leaning toward her.

All too familiar with the close proximity and those… eyes, Sam moved back and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, yeah! I'm great!"

She looked hastily down at her untouched sandwich (not catching the ghost's amused expression) and sighed, pretending to contemplate the combo of cheese, wheat, lettuce, and tomato. After a minute she looked up at him through her bangs.

He had turned back to his former position; consisting of a bored expression while occupying himself in reading the amity park paper.

They had returned from Clockwork's some time ago and while Danny was obviously confused and frustrated with the whole ordeal, she didn't speak and he didn't press. She didn't quite know what she could tell him. _'Well Phantom boy, I get to pick your sexiness or Fenton boy's life… It'll be a toughie.' _No, she couldn't tell him. It would have put to much pressure on the confused halfa. Plus, she didn't need anymore tension between them.

Besides, as soon as they got back her stomach made it clear that she hadn't had much nutrients for the past four days. So in the meantime, Danny had to wait like a good little ghost while his mistress regained her energy. She smiled and blushed at the thought.

Danny's eyes softened and his smirk grew as he watched her face flush, cruelly leaving him out to solve the puzzle of her amusement. '_Much more interesting than today's weather and yesterday's game.'_

Lifting the sandwich to her mouth, Sam caught his eyes. They were fixated on her, dancing, and she was drawn in like a moth the flame.

Her stomach even forgot what it needed and birthed some butterflies in substitute.

She licked her lips. "Umm… Yeah?"

He shook his head.

Fighting the new urge to kick words out of him, she took a bite of her sandwich. Unfortunately, under his stare it's pretty hard to pretend he's not there.

She deliberately closed her eyes and took a bite, her senses filled with the smell, taste, and feel of a well made sandwich. The concentrated on the sound of her chewing, rhythmically—

"I want you."

Sam sputtered and choked back the piece in her mouth in embarrassment at such a statement and panic in the fact that she was choking and therefore not working properly.

"Sam!?" He yelped, green vivid in concern.

She managed to swallow for the price of a pained throat and a few squeezed out tears. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, his arm outstretched halfway as if she started choking he would wave his ghost powers to make her feel better.

"Danny, what did you say!?"

"I—" He brushed a hand through his hair, guilty for having cause her near-death experience. "I said, I want to take you flying." He murmured.

"Oh." She said, while a mental version of her found a mental wall to smack her mental head against while relieved yet crying... although, "Wait, flying?"

Danny eyed her like a child does when they realize they may have a chance to go to that sleepover after all. "Yeah…flying."

"Noooooo way. Flying with you is like falling off a cliff intentionally." She shot him down. Nodding, she added, "And not strapping on a parachute…unintentionally."

He gave a scowl and shifted to look to the side. He was upset and decided that even though she looked convinced he would try and argue anyway. "I promise it will be just a leisurely flight."

She met his scowl with a professional one. "Leisurely flying with you is like… its like… well it's bad."

He huffed, white hair tossing in motion with angry emerald.

She smirked and looked away.

She shouldn't have.

Thought process ceased existence as a gust of wind hit her like a plane engine.

The anti-gravity feeling set in with familiar unfamiliarity. Her body left the ground, and was forced into the security of two arms circled around her waist and a warm chest against her head.

A cheek nuzzled into her nape, white hair tickling her nose.

"Sam." His voice was low and quiet and the cheek moved so teeth could scrape the tender skin of her jaw. "Let me have you."

Her eyes not closing, she nodded as the husky echo reminded her of his request.

It was a wonder how he could slink around her form and not let her fall. She felt weightless and heavy at the same time.

He faced her now, the ever present green now only slits of deviousness and mirth.

The intensity made her turn away to look up.

A still silence fell over them as she looked up. The sky had never looked so damn blue. How had she never noticed such noon sky before? There were so many ways to describe it; clear, vast, endless, deep, ocean-like…but none of them fit. It was just perfect, even with the tainted wisps of feathered clouds. It was almost that she was looking straight ahead at it instead of looking up.

A sudden sigh made her look back at the Phantom. His face was indifferent and serious, but his eyes were serene as they danced along the scenery.

"I remember the sky." He whispered, turning back to look at her. "I remember fighting, I remember you… and I remember the sky."

She smiled softly at him. "Danny… You—"

"Close your eyes." He murmured.

She opened her mouth to protest at losing the surrounding vision when his face immediately grew stern. As rebellious as she was, that face demanded obedience.

She huffed before closing her eyes, her hands shifting on his shoulders while his tightened on her waist. Memories assaulted her at the feeling. Memories of the night of her birthday, when he had taken her out… and made her fly.

She relaxed greatly to Danny's surprise and he smiled at her comfort.

Sam relieved the experience in her mind while she distantly recognized the wind pushing on her head and signaling that they were rising.

There was his cheerful and shy face playing in her mind, while he taught her to fly and then the curious spark in his eyes when he first kissed her for real. Then of course, he dropped her.

She wondered if that's when the Phantom had first came out of Danny. Had that been when he decided to take over?

Sam banished the thought when a chill swept over her. "How high are we?" She asked softly.

She felt him draw her into his body. "Shhh." He whispered and a cold watery tingle spread through her from his fingertips. The lightweight feeling became overbearing.

They moved, she was certain, but how and which way… she did not know. And suddenly they were rising again. Or were they?

"Sam, you can open your eyes… but you must promise me not to panic." As soon as he said this she clutched at him. He hugged her tightly and continued. "I will not let one thing harm you."

She nodded and pushed her head on his chest, though her eyes did not open.

He sighed. "Sam, please… I… need you to look at me."

She angled her head up and slowly her eyes opened. As the did, the lightweight feeling started to fade, the wind rushed up at her hair and the fell.

They fell fast.

Panic set in and she grabbed at his shirt for her life. Tears broke away and flew above her as she shut her eyes desperately.

She was enveloped and a voice yelled in her ear. "Sam!"

She snapped up and looked at him in her fearful state.

Those eyes stared at her calmly and they reminded her of the sky she had so recently stared at. So endless… so perfect. The white clouds that were his bangs frantically flapped against his face as the fell, and he smiled softly. He shook his head at her and enticed her to keep looking at him.

Sam could not explain it. Falling with him seemed to last for eternity. Staring into those eyes with the wind rushing. How different this was than the night of her birthday. She flew with and without him that night, and now she fell with him. She was hit with the content notion that if they were to end on impact, she would be okay with it.

Even then she knew it wouldn't happen.

He wouldn't allow it.

His smile broke out to a bigger grin and he looked up, or really, down. She followed his gaze and watched as the green of Amity Park got closer and closer as if spreading its arms out in joyous welcome.

Sam gave out a laugh and Danny looked at her with a satisfied smile. He braced themselves for the coming ground and Sam clung to him.

The ground was not a foot away when he turned up sharply to fly parallel with it. They slowed gradually until they were not moving so much as floating, like feather after playing in the wind.

Sam shifted above him as he lowered his back to the grass.

Sam laughed and looked down on him with wonder. She wanted to thank him, to hear him laugh, to kiss him, anything. She leaned close and all she got out was a soft, "Oh… Danny."

Her face was shaded, the purple irises glittering from the shadows of her skin and her smile matching it in radiance. The sun glared a silhouette of white in background of her. The tresses of her silky hair played with his face and he smiled achingly.

It hurt so much.

Her face blinked and she grew concerned. "What's wrong Danny?"

He pushed himself up and caught her in slow, sweetly tasting kiss, before lying back down, breathing fast and heavy.

"I love you, Sam."

Her eyes widened. He looked so pained. The green suddenly looked glossy and then the shine slipped from his eyes and down the sides of his face.

He breathed hard again. "Please…" He whispered to her quietly, as if his voice was broken. "Please don't let me fall alone."

It all clicked. That curious spark or flame in his eyes. The sad smiles or amused ones. That passion he assaulted her with. What was missing in those moments. It all hit hear like a drowning wave.

Love.

He loved her. He didn't **want** to change back, and the Phantom was breaking apart.

"D-danny…" She jumbled the words and leaned her head down to his forehead. "Danny, I don't…. I want…"

His arms lazily held her and crushed her to him. "Sam, Sam, Sam..."

"Danny, I want you—"

"Sam!?" A voice called.

Sam shot up from her position and stared across the park at a figure coming towards her.

Maddie Fenton.

Her heart raced and she looked back down at the woman's son, or what was left of him.

But he was gone.

Sam nearly died.

But holding her emotions (and hastily rubbing tears away) she sat up. "M-Mrs. Fenton!" She called awkwardly.

"Sam!" Maddie called again and came to a position before her. Sam quickly got to her feet and brushed off bits of grass on her pants.

"Hello!" She said with forced cheerfulness.

"Sam, what are you doing out here?" Maddie asked. The woman looked very concerned and confused. "And where's Danny? Is he ok?"

"I-I'm waiting for him right now!" She said and braced herself with the lie.

"Where is he?" She inquired. "Is he coming home for Christmas?"

"Erm, that's what he's doing right now! Christmas shopping. You know Danny, he's so last minute." Sam sidestepped with the second question. She also pushed down the reminder that time was running out.

"Well, he's his father's son alright." Maddie said with a smile and a sigh.

Sam spoke with her for a bit longer until the mother realized that she had to go home and cook before Jack began cooking himself, which always resulted in a city evacuation.

As Sam waved goodbye, several things struck her besides the wonder at where Danny had gone. Lowering her head with a sad and empty smile she knew that there were no days left. She had to make a choice now.

The Phantom loved her.

Madeline Fenton loved her son.

And she…

Sam couldn't bear it anymore. None of this was fair. Her heart couldn't take it any longer and her eyes agreed as they let out sobs and sobs of proof.

What in world was she going to do?

* * *

Hello all.

Mwhahaha, yes I know I'm late and I have no excuse.

But look!! Chapter 17

And guess what? All the other chapters are written!!

OMG SO COOL, U LUFF MEH!

Reviews more sexy phantom + more stories.

Music for this chapter "Eyes" Rogue Wave, "Hey there Delilah" Plain White T's.

More Imogene Heap/Frou Frou

Seeya Next Chap!

Ba77


	19. Loving

Anybody ever read these Author's notes? If you don't usually, please read this one (or skip ahead, I know I would :P)

When I browse through for a new story to read, the first thing I do is pick Rating All. Then I put Char Sam ( I don't put in Danny because I never know if people use Dan or Danny. And I like both)

Then I click browse. I never read descriptions. I only read the review numbers. If there is 10 reviews for each one chapter, it is a good story and I will read that after reading the description.

Example good story: 6 Chapters, 64 reviews.  
Example bad story: 6 Chapter, 28 reviews.

I know it's incredibly mean and I should chose stories with less reviews, but it's my experience that I hardly ever review a story unless I really like it. And when one has 10 reviews per chapter then you have a really well liked story.

MY POINT!?

Happy Belated Birthday.: 18 Chapters.  
346 Reviews.  
71 Favs.  
92 Alerts.  
8 C2s

OMG I LUFF YOU ALL YOUR SO AMAZING!

Really guys!? 346 reviews??? I haven't even hit chapter 20 yet! I mean, I'm not that great a writer. I always look up to those who exceed the 10rev per chap limit but me? One of them? Wings of Morphius, Me then Anon One, Lateraina Wolf, Spiffy Mcfloogen (and more) are all so amazing and I know I will never be on that par. The par where you recommend their stories and praise them on forums and such but…

To get so many reviews I feel so special, so happy. I love you guys so much and just as I write these stories for myself, I write them for you.

So! I don't know if you guys read my Bio ever, (probably not :P) but I have decided to write Cringing Affection. I'm very excited about it, and while it will only be 1 to 3 chapters long, they will be long chapters. Also I'm writing Ancient Dilemma which is the new title for that King Tuck story. Should be a lot of fun. Time is being worked on, and will be about as long as Belated if not longer and Warmth with be finished within the next two Chapters.

Look forward to the new story/chapters and some fanart! Love you all!

Please Enjoy Chapter 19.

* * *

She sniffed and her throat constricted. 

Pulling her knees in toward herself her clothing tightened, telling her that she was uncomfortable in her skirt, corset and boots. She was too tired to care and clutched the pillow next to her to add relief.

It smelled like him. That cool crisp smell of pine and the faint traces of sandalwood.

Her face drew together and more restless tears fell down her cheeks. A whimper fell out of her mouth and she tried to catch it, but it escaped and drew with it more tears.

She had been crying since that afternoon. She didn't know how long she had spent sobbing on her knees in that park, but by the time she had walked home the sky was drained of its bright blue. The snowy cold had set in, as if reminding Amity Park that Christmas was tomorrow.

She sighed. She had no idea how she was going to handle that whole ordeal. Maddie was expecting her son home.

She guessed that she would have to take Danny back to Clockwork and request that he be changed back…

She closed her eyes desperately to stop the tears.

As if she even knew where he was right now.

'_Maybe I can change him back for tomorrow, ask Clockwork for a temporary thing and then after he'll be Phantom again…' _Her mind chanted, as if soothing out all the worries, but she knew it was impossible. Had she done that then what after? Keep him forever except holidays?

Again she retold herself that even if she wanted too…

_"I love you, Sam."_

**She didn't even know where he was. **

She let out a yelp and sat up, brushing away the tears. She was so emotionally drained and looking across the room to her vanity mirror proved it. Her face was a faint red, her hair mussed and her eyes were a deep violet, shielded by water that stained her cheeks.

Huffing she tried to fix her appearance.

The idea of going out to find him had crossed her mind several times, but knowing him, he was probably somewhere that only ghost powers could take you. Besides it didn't seem like he want to see her.

Standing she walked to her balcony doors and forcefully pushed them open. Maybe if they were open then he'd…

She sniffed hard and walked toward her bathroom before changing her mind and looking back at the window. She headed towards it before deciding again to redirect to sit on the bed.

She shook her head hard and growled out a loud, "Ugh!" What was with her? Where was he!? She sighed and brought her hands to clutch her head, falling back onto the bed. Why couldn't she do anything productive? Was she just going to lay there and cry?

Her anger brought more tears and she let out another growl.

There really was nothing to do.

And she hated it.

Frosty cold assaulted her skin and her eyes widened.

'Danny…' 

She couldn't help the smiled that came to her lips. He had come back. Jumping up she stood to head to her balcony, feeling that unmistakable ghostly presence emitting from outside.

A sharp pain in her chest climbed her body and her mind snapped at her. '_Not Danny! Not Danny!' _

Danny did not feel like **this. **

Hands appeared near her doors, illuminating in the dark night where the day seemed to fly by, leaving her frightened now. Eyes appeared then as well…

They were not her loving green that she would die in… they were…

"Why, Samantha, what a coincidence."

* * *

The water was cold. 

Danny flicked the droplets from his fingers and they danced in the sky before gravity took them back into the ocean.

His eyes followed them, watching the ripples dance in the still night, interrupting the reflection of the sky above him, distinguishing the water from a mirror image of the endless night.

He brought his eyes up to luminous moon that happily reflected it's image in his green pools as well.

'_Sam would love this.'_

Snapping his head away and looked out to the vast ocean all around him. Not a piece of land in sight.

He walked forward, the light ghost touch of his feet making tiny wrinkles in the sea.

He let the lightweight chill truly take him and lost touches of gravity and floated above the ocean. He exhaled deeply and breathed in the memory of her face, her laugh and her being.

"I'm so stupid." He murmured, raising a hand to trace the outline of the moon. "I should have never told her."

He didn't dare say aloud what he should not have said.

It messed everything up, he had come to realize. Because if she did not love him back then she would definitely not let him stay. And if she did love him, then it would be harder to change him back, and while he liked the idea…

His feet came to rest on the water with a quick snap, his knees fell forward and his hands clenched at his head as he stared at the vast blue beneath him.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT HER! YOU SCREWED EVERYTHING UP!"

His yells echoed unearthly, vibrating the waters into waves around him. Danny glared at the blue waters with vivide glares before looking away as salty droplets from his eyes joined the ocean. "Why can't I live? Why do you get a life?"

He could faintly feel the water seep into his knees and legs and he sighed, the fact that he was even out here in the middle of the ocean proving him to why he was not allowed to live. "Damn human." He whispered the curse to his other half quietly.

"_You have to understand Danny, if it wasn't for that and your other half I would…"_

"_You may be a ghost, but you're still my Danny, and I…I lov—"_

"_Danny, I want you—"_

Her face flitted through his thoughts and his mind drew up the words she had spoken. His eyes widened and more tears pushed through, his heart beating rapidly and the water shivered beneath him. Could it be that all those times she had tried to tell him...?

**She does love me. **

Standing slowly he closed his eyes, bringing his face up towards the moon light and let the last few tears flow down his face as a smile crept over his lips.

She loved him.

The feelings sunk in like a warm breeze over his pathetic Ghost Soul. So warm... like her body on the mornings he woke next to her. The days past flew in omages in his head and everything clicked togethor like notes in a song. Perhaps then... he nodded.

He knew now that the only reason she couldn't bring herself to say it was his other half, the human and his family.

But she loved him, **this half.**

The Ghost's eyes opened and blinked. Maybe now, he could leave. Maybe now that he knew she loved him, and he saw her one last time. He could let her change him back...

Her smiled flashed through his conscious and he lifted above the ocean. He would go home to her. He had to eventually, after all his existence rested on her alone. And he was to selfish to keep away from her.

He had to see her.

Her light was on and he pleaded silently to himself that she was still awake and preferably not angry at him with leaving her alone today. He gently agreed to himself that it had been a horrible thing to do. He also agreed with a slight smirk that he would do anything in his power to make her happy again.

Coming closer he smiled at the open French doors, a quiet invitation he assumed was his. Dropping lightly on one foot and then the other, he took it.

"Sam?"

He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck and walked in her room. "Look I'm sorry I left bu—"

His hair raised and his heart stopped. Chills shook his body in a tremor and he felt his bones contract as feelings of battles past raced into his head. Like a ripple in the ocean earlier, something struck him.

Something is not right.

He walked forward tensely and eyed the note on the bed with caution. His finger reached forward. Hesitating his fingers twitched before he reached forward quickly and brought the flimsy paper to his eyes.

_Daniel_

He let out a loud snarl and his eyes snapped to a vivid green that nearly set the perfect handwriting on fire with looks alone. There was a desperate urge to burn the offending thing. Somehow he just **knew** it was Vlad.

_I have your obsession. Phantom or not I know you won't let me keep it. And so, Mr. Phantom you must find your own way to me, to get her back. Let us pray your memory lets you because she can only live so long under such… __**heavy**__ conditions. _

_Plasmious, Masters. _

The ink slowly turned from black to glowing emerald as his flames devoured the paper in an angry hunger.

"Sam." Danny whispered quietly, feeling his eyes lose all site as jade filled it to the brim, covering pupil, iris and white. He breathed out as fury took him.

Tears fell from the narrow cat eyes as sorrow took him as well.

* * *

Pain was what woke her. 

Pain in her knees, neck, arms and wrists. Sam groaned out when they all hit her. Had she slept wrong? Maybe Danny had stolen all the good spots on the bed.

She raised her head and sleepy eyes blinked back the fuzziness. _'That's odd… I don't feel like I'm on a bed.'_ She thought as she tried to twist.

Trying had been a bad idea.

The chains encircling her wrists held above and behind her yanked her back and her arms screamed bloody murder through her vocal cords.

Her mind was forced to search her memories now. Breathing hard she remembered Danny leaving. Cringing she pushed it away to remember more... crying, her room, the doors, Danny? And then Vla—

Vlad.

She closed her eyes in tight anger before lifting her head to look around her. On her knees in the back corner of a lab, Sam had never felt as vulnerable as she did now. Her ankles felt heavy and she assumed that they too, were bound.

The lab looked familiar. She recalled saving Danny here from Vlad in that incident with his 'cousin' Danielle. It was vast, and crowded with counters and machines, glowing ectoplasm in containers and two huge pods next to each other. _'The cloning pods.'_ Her mind hissed. Her ears picked up a light humming sound, so familiar…

A little to her right, across the room and down the aisle of counters was Vlad's ghost portal.

The green mass illuminated the wall and floor around it and it struck Sam how odd it was to see open.

"He's expecting Danny…"

"Yes. I am."

Sam snapped her head to her left to see Masters leaning casually on the counter in front of her. "Vlad!"

"I'm afraid that he hasn't remembered where this is though, because it's already morning and he hasn't showed." Vlad spoke with obvious impatience and irritation, adjusting his cufflinks.

Sam didn't want to mention that he probably hadn't even come home last night. Deliberately pushing that back she raised a question. "Didn't he almost kill you last time?"

"Perhaps Ms. Manson, but that was flaw on my part. How was I supposed to realize he had given himself to his ghost half?" Vlad covered casually.

"Because Valerie told you." She bit back.

He glared at her. "No matter. I have his weakness, the game is in my hands once again."

Sam stuck on her gothic glare to match his villain one. "He'll beat you, he's different."

"Oh yes, very different. You know all about that, don't you Samantha?" He smirked and leaned forward to be eye level with her. "He's your little pet now, isn't he?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. How did he know about her situation anyway? She decided that she did not want to talk to Vlad. She didn't want to know his plans or morals. So she gave a hiss of, "Didn't you buy a cat to fill that ugly void in your life, Vlad?"

His eye twitched and she was happy.

Standing he brushed off his coat and turned to leave. "I somewhat hope the boy defies me this time, just so I can have the pleasure of killing you, Manson." He spit over his shoulder before leaving the lab with a click of his leather shoes.

Sam watched him go, hoping that he felt the holes boring into his back from her eye daggers. When the door swooshed closed she sighed heavily.

She pulled her arms a bit for a test, and found the chain to have absolutely no free length. Eyeing the lab around her, she also noted that the counters were about two feet away from her.

She looked up as a second thought and saw the light from an open window above her. Blinking, she squinted at the only opening in the lab.

From her direct sight, she could only see an inch of the sky, but she could see the snow drift down softly. A thought popped in her head and she had to swallow to stop tears.

It was Christmas morning.

* * *

Nyah nyah nayh.  
I have the next Chapter write here in my hands and it shall be posted…. This week! (along with Cringing Affection)

Whoo!

Oh and did I tell you? Next chapter, Sam makes the final decision. DUH DUH DUH!  
It's an action-ey/emotional chappie.  
After that there's…1..2..3? Three more chapters left.

**Music:** _First Half of Chapter:_ Augustana (stars and boulevards, cigarettes and coffee)  
Imogene Heap (Spooky Boy)  
Modest Mouse (Gravity Rides Everything  
_Second Half of Chapter: _Muse, muse, muse, muuuusseeee (I luff them)

If you review I will send you a box of cookies. (box of cookies is figurative and not literal, do not take seriously. :P)  
Seeya next Chapter!

Ba77

p.s. Did I ever disclaim this story!? My ass is gonna get sued. TT


	20. Farewell

And so, our hearts bleed.

Enjoy Chapter 20

* * *

There was no thought, no petty strand of thinking or deliberation in his head.

The intense heat of fire in his hands was enough to make him want to groan in pain, that is, if he could feel it. He surged it, fed it and made it wild before releasing it fully before him.

The green flames licked his face and seemed to replace his eyes, which now were nothing but glowing emerald. The eyes themselves seemed to be igniting the fire that shot from his arm, racing down its length and stretching from his fingertips to dance freely outwards.

Skulker could do nothing but hold his arms up in front of his face to protect his neural mechanics as the fire beat down on his armor. There were warning triggers and sirens blinking through his scanners at the impossible rising temperature. He could see the blackening on the silver and feel the heat through the now fragile metal.

He shouldn't have messed with the ghost boy today. He had seen the teenager racing through the ghost zone like hellfire was after him and decided that tormenting the child might be amusing. After shooting an ectoray or two to get the boy's attention, he had nearly been disappointed when the ghost looked like he would ignore him. So a third ray had been shot and this one hit the mark nicely.

He came to regret that mark when two seconds later the halfa had disappeared and was suddenly mere inches before the hunter's face, eyes lit with fury before lighting ecto-flames to prove his irritation.

Danny leaned his head back and the fire dispersed in a slithered cackle.

Skulker took the chance to jet away from the halfa a few feet. He glared down at the expressionless boy.

The eyeless boy.

Skulker held himself back from gaping at the green filled eyes…

Possessed eyes.

"What happened to you, child?" He asked across the gap from the two new combatants.

Danny lowered his arm and tilted his head. "Where can I find Vlad?"

Skulker raised a brow at the question and the venom it had came with. "What do you mean? You know where his portal is!"

Danny's arms suddenly twisted with wicked grace before swiping a hissing electric ball at the hunter. The sparking shook through the armor and Skulker let out a yell. When his functions kicked in again he straightened to glare at the boy, only to find him missing.

"You will tell me where to find him." A whisper echoed unearthly in Skulker's ear and before he could twist to find the speaker behind him, his arm was locked to his back and his neck creaking forward. Struggling proved worthless and Skulker was filled with fear as he felt the armor start to shudder under the pressure. A whisper came again, but this time despite its quiet threat it shook with the power of a wail, cracking several places in the protective covering.

"You will take me to him, or I will destroy you."

Skulker struggled. "Y-your full ghost!"

The pressure clenched hard and a chip of metal from Skulker's face snapped away to float off in the vast of the ghost zone.

"Okay, okay I'll take you to Plasmius' portal!"

There was a shove and the hunter fought to gain his bearings. Twisting he stared at the steaming hiss rising from Phantom's body. The white hair was pushed aside by a gloved hand and Skulker once again stared at the slit eyes. "What happened to you ghost boy!?"

Daniel's face contorted slightly and light danced across his body as lightning sparked towards the center of his palm.

"No! Wait! I'll take you! No more questions!" Skulker amended, moving as if to lead the boy away.

Danny calmed, as much as possible, before moving forward meaningfully. "Fast or I will waste no time in killing your existence, ghost."

As much as Skulker hated and loathed being spoken down to, the Phantom's voice demanded obedience and he was in no position to argue. He took off as fast as he could in the direction of Plasmius' portal, praying not only that his jets were up to Phantom's preferred speed, but that no other ghost in the area chanced to come across him and Danny Phantom at the moment.

* * *

They were so heavy.

Her eyes.

She could feel the weight under them, guessed that her face was most likely pale and that the violet in her eyes was nothing more than a purplish grey. Her body was weak and she had long ago given in to the uncomfortable position of hunching forward on her knees as her hands held above and behind her grew tired. She felt dirty and her hair could probably use a good cleaning.

She had only been here a few hours, but before that she hadn't been in good shape anyway. What with crying to wear out her eyes, falling in the sky, sleeping restlessly from injuries, being scorched, drowned and all together handled roughly.

She **knew** how bad she looked, however, to the random reflective lights swirling in the ghost portal she had been staring at for the past four hours.

She **knew** it had been four hours because she had the pleasure of greeting Vlad at the start of each one.

After arguing with him to let her free and how useless he was on the second meeting, she stopped talking to the old psycho.

Sam sighed loudly and blinked to keep her eyes steady when they started to droop. She had to stay awake. She had to warn Danny when he stepped through that portal that it was all a trap.

IF he stepped through that portal.

She felt the weary sting of tears prickle her drained eyes and blinked frantically. She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. After crying all night and most of this morning she just couldn't let herself cry anymore. Her heart had been ripped in two this past week, one for her Phantom and the other for her precious human. His confession had made his half bleed. Maddie had clenched a hand on the human's half. After all that, the physical pain drained her and she felt so tired.

She let her head loll forward and blinked her eyes slowly at the shiny marble floor.

So…_tired_…

She closed her eyes. '_Only for a little while…' _She thought silently. She could spare a few minutes, couldn't she? Besides, it seemed like Danny still hadn't reached the house yet. So she let her mind drift, let thoughts fade to a sleepy contentment. Where no worries reached her consciousness.

Subconscious took over.

_It was so dark. _

_So utterly pitch black and dark. Sam tried to open her eyes and after blinking a few times, she realized they were open. She stepped forward lightly and the blackness seemed to shift underneath her in a rush. Stopping, the dark ceased moving. She could feel her hands clench, and started to panic slightly. _

"_Sam." _

_She twisted around quickly as a feathery touch of cold caressed her ear. Slapping a hand to the new itch her eyes widened to take in the black void, searching for that whisper. _

_A flicker of color shined toward her before dulling to a subtle circle of light. Briefly she mistook it for a firefly until she realized that it was so far away…and so still. She stepped forward tentatively and the movement swung again. Cringing she focused her eyes on the light and ran toward it. The air whooshed around her and shadows danced impossibly in the pitch blackness. Keeping her concentration she watched as the small light split as she got closer and became a pair. The sight urged her forward, running faster to the safety of light. A light that soon grew in color…_

'Blue!'_ The thought rang in the abyss. _'Danny's eyes!'

_A smile crept hopefully on her face as the blue grew to illuminate fair skin on high cheekbones and shadowing the feathery black locks of hair. _

'_Danny!' She yelled and reached out her hands to clutch his shoulders, nearly tackling him from her speed. There was surprise on his face before he smiled, placing his hands on her sides. His warmth filled her and she could feel his body heat mix with hers. _

_It was uncomfortable. _

_He was so…so warm. _

_She bit her lip, looking up at those blue eyes, so familiar. He smiled down at her with that cheerful expression. She was so happy to see him…but…but…_

"_Sam." _

_She twisted behind her again and emerald drowned her in its raw intensity. _

_She felt the prickle of tears. "D-danny?" She murmured as the tears fell, her arms instantly jerking from their current warmth to circle his neck and draw in the frosty embrace. Relief surged through her being, squeezing out more tears and a muffled sigh. The gloved fingers threaded her hair gently before crushing her body against his. His chin dug into her collarbone and he smothered his face on her shoulder. _

"_Sam…" he whispered lightly on her neck. _

_She frowned at the pained echo it made. _

"_Sa_m…"

Her brow creased and she felt the heavy gravity on her eyes again.

"Sam…"

The tired feeling slipped away as her mind filled with the sound of that voice. Cold pricked at her bare skin, tickling her scalp and her waist as a soft chilled breeze caressed her nape. Delicately, she felt the wispy strands of white hair play across her cheek. His body molded hers as if he had sunk to the floor to melt into her despite her chained state.

Danny clutched the warmth of her like a lost child to his mother. Breathing softly he felt the searing of his eyes recede, the steam on his body had long since drained away and the banging of anger through his mind stilled abruptly.

"Danny?"

He pulled away quickly to catch her eyes, the familiar violet completing him.

But it was dulled grey. Her face was pallid, her eyes tainted a red and her cheeks raw. His eyes burned.

"What happened?"

Sam felt the bubbling anger brim him to the top and she desperately threw on a smile for him, least he start rampaging at this moment. If she was lucky, they would phase out of here without a confrontation. "I'm fine."

He was obviously not convinced.

Sighing, Sam slumped against his chest and closed her eyes to listen to the ethereal heartbeat. There was no hiding the truth anymore. "I missed you." She shut her eyes off from tears. "You…left yesterday and I got worried… I cried so har—"

The arms drew her up against him fiercely and he shoved his face in her hair in shame and contentment. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

"No Danny, it's my fault, I never told you—"

His lips crushed her own and his teeth gently knocked hers desperatly before she sunk into it. Letting her body relax she felt all the aches and pains lift from her shoulders. His hand lifted to trace her jaw with one finger, while his other hand placed itself on her chest; above her heart. Everything was in this, she realized. All his loyalty and devotion, his ghostly obsession…his love. She nearly cried and pushed herself forward to show him hers was too. Sam whimpered and strained to bring herself closer to him as their mouths shifted, but her whimper turned into a strangled yelp as the chains bit her wrists.

Danny broke the kiss hastily and turned to observe the heavy links before growling in the back of his throat. Reaching out angrily he snatched the shackles on her ankles, turning them intangible. He raised another to one of her arms and that was free before… before—

The ectoblast caught them completely off guard, proved by the yell of Danny's pain mingled with Sam's gasp as the force blew her hair in disarray. She stared at the place where Danny had been not a second ago before looking to her right to see him lifting from the debris of a lab counter, glass decorating the floor and loose papers floating shakily in the air.

"Do you really believe I would let you just up and waltz in here to steal back your woman and let you free, Daniel?"

Sam snapped liquid hate in her eyes as she glared at the form of Plasmius, his cape billowing from the force of his blast. He lowered his hand and grinned snidely, before looking at Sam in disdain. "Dear child don't look at me with such rebellion. I saved you, after all."

Sam felt bile in her throat. Gritting her teeth she retorted, "You didn't save me, you used me!"

"So is the game of evil, my dear." He said with a shrug and a smirk.

The smirk didn't stand up to the lighting twisting wickedly and cruelly towards him. The light extended in random flashes from across the room. Sam watched as Danny raised slowly, his eyes, eyes no longer. The narrow jade sharpened and he bared forth his hand, watching tensely as Vlad's body shook before the man managed to struggle free.

The villain pulled away and regained his composure, angry at the figure of Danny standing and confidently mimicking his rival's recent display as he lowered his arm menacingly slowly. "Well, someone finally decided to join the conversation." A smirk crawled it's way onto Vlad's face. "Tell me Phantom, do you even care what I could have done to her while you were sulking in rejection?"

Sam made a furious noise to deny the statement but it was drowned out by the murderous roar Danny snarled, lunging in the air and extending his arm to clutch Vlad's neck. He was able to lift the ghost off the ground before slamming him mercilessly into the shelves of the lab, Vlad's body clashing with the metal slabs and the breaking glass. There was a dull groan of pain from the victim before Danny ignited. He let the heat engulf his hand, burning and scalding Plasmius' neck.

Vlad wanted to badly scream but he buried it and willed himself to duplicate twice. The three leered at Danny, and the boy let go of the first to stand tall. Challenging all three with his stance, they circled around him. "That's it Daniel," they chanted, "Give in to your ghostly half. Let go of humanity…"

Danny cocked his head as the three tried to tempt him. His eyes smoldered and he could feel the vibrations through his body when he manifested his anger at the man.

Vlad suddenly quieted at the sudden tremor shaking the very air around them.

Sam looked up from her hunched standing position, turning her attention from her hand that was still caught in a shackle. Blinking, she shivered when a shuddering pulsation emitted from Danny's suspended form. She could feel the anger in it around her, yet when the throb reached her body it turn into a trembling protection that filled her with a satisfying shiver.

"Danny?" She whispered and another shudder took her, shaking her to the core. It was almost like he had possessed her.

Vlad quaked at the last wave of fury before bracing himself for the next one. '_What is this power!?' _Each rumbling hit drained him of strength and yet filled him to the brim of power, not his own power… but Danny's. It was overbearing. _'How can he stand to keep all of this inside? It's tearing me apart from the inside out—"  
_  
"AAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!!" Plasmius gurgled out a cry right before his body gave up it's fight, slamming into the opposite wall with a sharp crack from his head. Thinking quickly and under instincts, he threw forward his hands to create an ecto-sheild, hanging onto the small piece of power he had left to protect himself from the onslaught. His fingers trembled weakly and Vlad knew he wouldn't last. It was if he was hopelessly exhorting everything on a steel wall.

Danny inhaled slowly, his body racking with a quiver. Exhaling he felt the air shake before letting his eyes drift lazily. The shake turned wicked, distorting the air around them in a brilliant barrage of images tinted with green. It rumbled through the laboratory, bumping the shelves off the walls, making windows shatter into tiny pieces that seared through the wave of power. Vlad's meager shield was burned through, curling back on itself to escape like paper from a candle.

Two instants and then Vlad felt the roll of wrath slam him into the wall yet again, but this time he could feel it enter his entire being, setting his insides on fire and biting a frost on his skin.

Sam's incessant tugging at the shackle on her wrist was interrupted as her legs vibrated lightly before a shudder hit her and spread up her body, weakening her legs, knees hitting the floor with a bang. She gasped for air, panting heavily as her mind grew weak and hot. The emotions wouldn't stop. The heavy weight of his guilt and doubt, clashing with his quite joy in a miraculous dance until both drowned in the sea of his protection. Sam could feel her tired eyes produce her millionth tears. It was so eternal, this power… this utter devotion. Sam let herself fall to the ground as the last ripples slithered her body, teasing emotions of lust and possession.

Before she could register the cold floor and the shrapnel outside her tiny circle of his protection a sudden warmth blanketed her, that last prominent emotion.

Of love.

It cradled her so gently, as if his own arms enveloped her. Blinking, she shifted her weary body to look up at him, her hand aching above her, tied to the wall.

His back faced her, his hair settled from the wild wind to his head, his shoulders raised and lowered softly with his breathing. His face turned slightly, as if he meant to look back at her, but was unsure of himself.

"Danny…?" She whispered lightly, twisting herself to a kneeling position.

He turned halfway then and his eyes opened, still glowing that immaculate emerald. He parted his lips as if to speak before shutting them closed.

Sam stood shakily and tried to lunge forward, causing a scream to rip her throat as the shackle yanked on her hand ruthlessly.

Danny was at her side in an instant, clutching her arm with the intangibility tingling through it.

Sam shivered as the sensation reminded her of the earthquake of emotion he had sent her so shortly ago. Glancing up, she watching as his body wisped lightly with a silvery smoke, twisting and fading into the air around them. He had never looked more ghostly than he did now. Especially with those eyes.

"Danny…" She smiled, lifting a hand to trace the curve of his cheek.

He tensed, but his eyes snapped shut and then opened again to the surprised jade irises set in normal white. "Sam." He murmured, drawing her close. "Forgive me… I didn't know what I was doing and I…" He trailed off meaningfully and Sam shook her head.

"Don't apologize for that Danny." She whispered as she crushed herself to his chest and her body shook. "That was the most amazing…"

Danny held her tightly, his face downcast in her hair as his eyes focused on everything and nothing. "I love you, Sam."

"AAHH!" Sam screamed in agony, her body pulsing in pain. Danny released her in an instant, the rejection rising and his guilt at hurting her like that. But as he jumped back she fell to her knees again and he realized that it wasn't him but—

The slits of eyes came back, narrowing impossibly as Daniel's face contorted, snarling with a macabre hiss as his gaze caught the sight of Vlad's hand clutched around Sam's ankle, alit with ghost power.

The sore ground shook yet again, protesting as Danny rippled anger through the air. He wasted no time in tearing through sound waves to grab the man's shoulder and drag his battered body against the debris and shrapnel of the floor, ending it by slamming him into the floor.

Danny loomed over Vlad like death incarnate, his eyes no longer green, but a deep scarlet that swirled in endless ferocity.

Vlad stared up at Death's cold gaze and felt himself tremble before steeling and trying a malicious grin. "Emotion will forever be your weakness, Daniel."

Danny's hands slid to the perfect grip on the villain's neck. "You do not deserve to breathe the same air as her." Danny hissed, his voice quiet and yet filling the entire lab with a wraithlike echo.

Vlad forced himself will and to his credit he managed one last snide remark. He had been waiting so long to finally attain Danny Phantom in all his ghostly glory in attempt to create an immoral apprentice, a son. During this fight he had seen that it wasn't possible. Daniel's sinful side was… but not his loyalty as a son. And if Vlad couldn't control the boy, then he wouldn't let anyone else either. Including Sam. "I hope you share the same fate by your own hand when you realize I've killed her."

Danny's face remained expressionless as the words drifted in the tension between them. The only movement was from the sudden swirl of red in his eyes, turning a bright crimson just as a ball formed in his drawn back hand, swirling the same color. The ecto-ball cackled only once before growing deeper and bigger in the ghost's hand.

Sam's hand clutched the floor hurriedly as she turned toward it, coughing up and gasping for air. Her body was so tired and she was seeing spots in her vision. She tried to blink back the lightheaded feeling as she gathered herself to her knees, feeling as if she would never be able to stand again. She forced effort into her limbs as she glanced around the laboratory and it's catastrophic mess.

A snapping sound drew her attention behind her, the twisting motion sending her stomach and head into a sickening dizzy spell. Sam squinted her eyes at a faded red blur trying to correct her vision.

The image cleared in a swift, sharp blink and everything came into horrifying focus.

Vlad glared up at Danny in spite and fear as the scarlet filled aura of the ghost misted around them. Sam's body wobbled as she tried to lunge forward with a hand thrust forward towards her ghost's figure. He would kill, there would be no stopping him and then--- Sam's heart screamed in agony, her mind in desperation and her voice mingled both in a great cry. _**"STOP!"**_

The last echoed syllable died away with one last tear streaming down her cheek. Her eyes shot open and violet caught the last moment as the flash of light faded and…

And the scene remained. She gave an unsteady breath as she observed the still life. The vicious and threatening picture remained; Danny's impassive face at Vlad's angry stare as he readied the fatal blow.

"Your wish is my command."

Sam whipped her head to look up at her side and there stood Clockwork, smiling sadly at her. Sam smiled weakly, standing shakily before falling forward into the fatherly embrace of the wizened ghost.

He chuckled lightly and patter her head as she clutched his cape and sobbed. "It's alright Samantha, you've stopped it. Time is frozen while your tears fall."

"I-I don't understand." She whispered, looking up at him with forlorn eyes. He gave sigh and nodded, looking over her head at the tangled mess of a fight the two ghosts had created.

"You've decided." He whispered.

Sam's eyes widened and she stepped away from him lightly, shaking her head. "No, I never—"

"You did. As soon as you screamed for time to cease." He clarified much to her horror. "Your subconscious decided for you."

Sam clutched her neck and looked away, concentrating on the tiny piece of glass next to her foot. Her vision still blurred randomly, and not from tears. No, she imagined that crying was so natural now, she had done so much of it. Her energy was gone, it was taking so much effort to stand as it was. Her knees buckled and a hand sprung out wildly to clutch onto something for balance. Her hand grasped Clockwork's staff as he held it out for her and she nodded to him a thank you.

Looking away again she put aside her own aches and pains and searched her thoughts for the decision she apparently made.

Those waves of emotion from Phantom, the shock from Vlad, knocking out only to wake and find Danny…red misted and ready to kill…

She **had** made a decision when she had screamed.

A tiny, soft hand graced her shoulder comfortingly and though Clockwork looked like a child, his eyes still held their fatherly contentment. "You ready?"

Sam nodded helplessly before letting go of the staff to look back at Danny's form.

Her beloved Phantom, despite that eerie and wicked red dancing in his still body, was still perfect and beautiful. Sam racked a sob and looked up at the time wizard again. "I can't say goodbye, can I?"

Clockwork shook his head sadly, his own heart squeezing as the violet in her eyes melted into silver droplets. "I can not go forward for you to. I can not go back for it and I can not give him one of these either." He answered, poking at her shirt. Sam blinked confusedly before she realized that the time medallion was hanging around her neck and buried in her shirt.

It had been.

Sam pulled it out and knew that it had been there since she had left the Clock Tower. "You—you knew it would happen."

Clockwork's form took that of a shameful adult. "I know everything."

Sam nodded quietly before dropping the piece and looked at him with a determination she didn't feel. He took her gaze and gave her one last sorrowful gaze, understanding in it's raw emotion. His face them passed into the old man, grim and focused.

"I never told him how much I loved him. My phantom." She whispered.

"You have to say the choice, Samantha." He urged.

Sam lifted her hands and pressed them against her chest as the need to breathe became hard to process. The two pieces in her heart were screaming their own names, and Sam clenched her eyes closed in desperate frustration. Her mind flew at a million thoughts a minute, screaming for blue eyes, while her heart melted desperately for green.

They both switched sides several times.

Finally her dulled lavender eyes shot open and she screamed in despair, _**"Change him back!"**_

Sam's eyes took in the flash of light from Clockwork's staff in all it's intensity. And then another flash of light from a few feet away as red misted into the air as nothing. Narrowed red eyes widened and flashed white and then deep ocean clue poured into the irises. Feather white was smothered and painted with the darkest raven, pallor skin grew heated and flushed. A mouth parted in a gasp as the dark clothes became a simple shirt and jeans.

Danny stumbled back from the compromising position above his nemesis. He sprawled away as his mind whirred in a chaotic frenzy. _'Where am I!? What was I doing? Why do I feel so weak and… angry? What's going on? I-I… the last I remember was-was…'_

'_It would be easier to give in…' _

The memory brought horror to his face as he remembered no more.

Danny's heart pumped wildly and he watched as Vlad's coy smile faded and the villain fell to the floor in a battered and weary faint.

There was a choking sound to his left and when he wheeled to find it, his blue eyes clashed into the worn and grayed lavender, the color wilting like it's owner. The sight of Sam standing near him, her face slick and wet, hair matted to her face as she breathed heavily alerted him to his knees. Stumbling over his tennis shoes Danny clambered to his feet.

His lips parted desperately, taking a step forward before stopping to catch Sam's eye.

"S-Sam?" He murmured, his voice confused.

Sam's eyes flickered. Familiar and unfamiliar, so warm, so friendly and trusting.

Her vision swam with the memory of emerald and Danny dove just in time to catch her crumbling form.

* * *

Reviews create happy endings!  
((pokes the chaoter above)) Think I can make it more climatic?

No it's not the end. Yes I'm late and MAYBE phantom comes back.

Ooh look at that pretty blue button at the left corner!


	21. Hope

_One Year Later_

~*~

The snow crunched beneath the black boots, sinking with the heavy weight.

The air was crisp and chilly, a breeze whipping the nose of the girl to a faint pink that tainted her cheeks.

She sighed, one hand shoved into the jacket pocket and the other shifting the cold cell phone to her equally icy ear. Her breath whisked from her in a white smoke and her lavender eyes shone in the daylight.

"So…will you come?" The voice asked, slightly cackled by the electronic device.

She shifted and was silent.

It wasn't an unexpected question…and her answer wasn't either.

"…No."

It was quiet on the other end and she felt a hard sinking in her stomach at the awful pause.

The voice began again-- something that was unexpected. "Sam…It's almost Christmas…" She said nothing, the white smoke of her breath appearing rhythmically as she stood.

"I know it's hard for you--I've never argued with you. But please…"

"Tucker--" She interrupted, but he rushed on.

"It's getting bad Sam." He stated and she closed her eyes. "I know you want space…but maybe going through with it instead will help you get over it."

She continued walking, her clunking boots echoing in the electronic background. Her eyes focused on the snow as she followed the memorized steps to the huge mansion looming ahead.

"Just this once. Go tonight and if it's really to hard, you can just leave."

Her pocketed hand reached out and grabbed the metal gate to the enormous entrance of Manson Manor. She looked up at it, the large fountain nearly frozen, the rooftops glistening in the sun.

"Who is it?"

There was a change in the techno geek's voice, a sort of rushed excitement and apprehension. "It's just Johnny--he and Kitty had a spat again and he's blowing off some steam."

She chuckled lightly and the pause was long.

"You'll come Sam?"

This answer was not only unexpected, it was breathtaking, for Samantha Manson had not been ghost hunting in one year.

"Yes."

* * *

The blue eyes were wide with shock and wonder, swirling in confusion and fear, and gleaming with a reluctant happiness.

"Sam's coming?"

Tucker tried desperately to nonchalantly shrug his shoulders, but the wide grin couldn't be stopped from appearing on his face. "She said she'll meet us at Amity Park."

Daniel Fenton jumped to his feet, stumbling over his laces as he shot a hand out to clutch his best friend's shoulder. "Your positive?" He asked, nearly begging, eyes a pool of emotion drowned in doubt.

"She said so…" Tucker gave.

The black haired boy looked away, dragging his hand through his ruffled locks. "That doesn't mean much…"

"Sam wouldn't lie." Tucker stated, pulling out his PDA from his pocket and slumping to Danny's bed, the room a warm retreat from the cold.

"Do you know what this means Tuck?"

Tucker looked up at the ghost boy, who had taken up pacing along his room, and thought about the question.

Sam Manson was going ghost hunting for the first time in a year.

It was almost one year since the fateful events in Vlad Master's lab. Almost one year since the Phantom had receded to nothing--since Daniel had returned to his normal self after a mere week of lost consciousness. A lost consciousness that had consumed Samantha Manson till the point of breaking.

Tucker still had no idea what had exactly happened on last year's Christmas.

The only thing he could recall was Daniel's blue eyes, wide and panicked as he held Sam's battered and broken body in his arms, demanding answers from Tucker. And from the sight of the regular, normal, half-ghost Fenton and the clutched medallion of Clockwork's in Sam's pale fingers--he had guessed that she had chosen.

He told Danny nothing until Sam awoke-- who refused to see her best friend for two weeks. And then had lied at her request, saying he knew nothing.

The halfa had taken it horribly-- from begging her on the phone, arguing with the Manson Manor's servants, looking for Clockwork and breaking into Sam's home.

Only to find that she didn't answer his calls, that the servants turned him away, that Clockwork had turned him down coldly and worst of all; Sam had put a ghost shield over her house.

When the two had finally reunited, Sam had brought up nothing except that she was sorry.

The lame apology had angered him and they had fought a lot that first couple months.

But Sam still told him nothing and the Ghost Shield still remains.

They finally settled into somewhat normalcy (much to Tucker's credit) and had their content friendship back. They still complained about Lancer, laughed at Dash, shared homework and played video games.

But Sam didn't ghost hunt.

But that small decision had set an invisible distance between her and them.

It had been such a big part of their lives, a huge part of their friendship, that the change was tangible and made them slightly broken.

Tucker knew why, but Danny hated it the most. Confused and frustrated, he had brought it up often, to Sam's immediate pain and Tucker's sorrow.

The year had been hard and cold without the old bonds of the trio. Danny and Sam were his best friends, they would always be, but that fateful Christmas had shattered them and he had thought that it would continue that way…

That they would eventually drift apart….

But Sam was coming tonight.

For the first time in one year, Sam was coming with them again and Tucker knew what that meant. It meant that despite Danny's expectation of an explanation of her absence, Sam would be back and it would finally feel like home again.

Tucker sighed.

It also meant that Sam would see Danny Phantom again for the first time since she had wished him away.

Except this time, he would look on her as Daniel Fenton.

* * *

As her hands buried themselves in her pockets, she gave a pant and a grumbled whisper to the cold air.

"This is such a bad idea."

The snow crunched loudly in her chilled ears as she tried hard to see only the moonlight glistening off the ground.

Not the shiny emerald in her mind.

Her lids fluttered and she stopped walking, looking up instead at the moon. The bright orb was a pure white in the dark sky, shifting an eerie wake on the quiet town of Amity.

She thought of the soft glow from his face and the shine in his hair.

"No." She whispered and her head shook, hair dancing around her face as she shook the images from her mind. Desperately, she searched for the memories before then, when ghost hunting had been just that-- and the Phantom was nothing more than a name…

But bringing up those memories only made her heart ache at the sight and once again, continuing her walk, she grumbled.

"This is such a bad idea."

* * *

The sky was always welcoming.

It was crisp and sharp to his senses, the cold a loving hug from a dear friend. The winter night was bare of clouds and free to shine its starry glow on his face, like a blessing from the heavens.

He couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face. Couldn't help the warmth of happiness grow in his chest.

It never failed to make him utterly content, flying.

Daniel Fenton gave into the weightlessness of the sky, letting his white gloved hands spread to caress the nothingness. He gave a great sigh as his body drifted, invisible and intangible with the simple will of his mind.

It was times likes these, when the nervousness and frustration, the sorrow and anger, simply drifted away. It was like taking a step back from everything and sorting them all out.

'_Sam's coming.'_

He let the smile take his face.

Everything would finally fall into place. After these long dreadful months, everything would finally go back to the way it should be; with his two best friends there with him, supporting him.

It had been too long, and despite Tucker being a great help, the past year had felt empty, unbalanced. Like a chair with on leg slightly shorter than the rest.

But Sam had been more important than that. Her support had always been a constant. They had a connection that had become like a third hand to him. She had always known what he was thinking, always known when to be there, and when to give space. She knew the right words at every moment…

Had it not been for Samantha Manson, he would have never become half ghost.

Danny had never dreamed that she wouldn't be there.

Oh she was there of course. At school and on the weekends. Even when there were ghosts about and he and Tucker were having trouble, she be there to give advice or encouraging words.

But she hadn't come with them, had distanced herself from them purposefully… had detached herself…

'_Had nearly killed me with that ghost shield on her house."_

Frowning, his mind once again drew on the reason.

The elusive reason why his best friend had broken from his reach.

A week.

It was only one week he couldn't remember. A measly seven days that evaded every corner of his mind that had obliterated years of friendship.

'Why?'

Danny twisted in the air, breathing a lungful of crisp wind before contracting his muscles. Kicking off an invisible force, he let his body shoot through the sky towards Amity Park, gaze lost in thought.

It was his ghost half.

It had to be, he knew it. It was the only conclusion he could come up with. At first he had no idea… begging her those first few months and then arguing with her later-- shouting to be told while she avoided his gaze.

And then when he decided that enough was enough and he would break in her home and demand answered--he had tasted the painful shock of an electric barrier.

Sam refused to go ghost hunting and she avoided him on weeks that she knew ghosts were about, in case of a sudden transformation.

Little by little the hints revealed themselves, even if the memories didn't.

Sam was avoiding him in ghost form. That much he knew.

And he could only come up with the idea that he had hurt her somehow.

A flash of red eyes seared his memory, but it wasn't from the fated week…it was from before… from the future.

Shaking his head of the glaring gaze, he pushed faster to the meeting point.

He would have to take it easy tonight. Maybe he would never know what happened that week… but he wanted his best friend more than those memories…

A cackle snapped in his ear and Tucker's light voice came through the Fenton phones.

"Oi, you might want to head towards the docks instead. Johnny's shadow's showing up on radar there."

He gave a groan at the thought of the warehouse docks. "Again?"

"Sorry, dude."

He gave a glare at nothing, speeding up as the wind threw back is bright white hair. Another voice crackled through the earpiece a minute later, a chuckle that made his heart slam in anxious elation.

"The uh, warehouses are in the opposite direction, ghost boy."

His body shivered at the familiar sound of the sarcasm and the air seemed to ripple in a rift of joy. The kind of joy of sliding the last puzzle piece into it's place.

"Honestly, how did you guy's survive without me?"

He laughed loudly, eyes bright in laughter and imagined the sight of her friendly face, eyebrows raised and Tucker shaking his head with a knowing smile.

They couldn't see each other-- but it was enough.

"Thanks Sam." He gave, turning in the air to speed off.

"No prob, Danny."

And as easy as that-- things were the way they should be.

* * *

"I get the feeling that went too easily."

The words were spoken with a bit of worry from behind her. Sam jumped only slightly and she and Tucker turned around to face their friend.

Sam made the turn as slowly as possible, a gust of relieved air racing through her when she saw Danny only as the lazy t-shirt and blue eyed best friend, running a hand through his windblown hair.

"They've all been real easy lately." Tucker commented, eyeing Sam's tense face before pocketing his PDA and looking at Danny.

Sam broke her gaze from Danny's, effectively cutting off her worries, to look at Tucker in mild curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"All the ghosts we've fought for the past year have gotten a lot easier." Danny explained, catching Sam's eye again, and trying to hold her gaze.

Sam looked back at Tucker, "Why?"

Tucker shrugged. "Heck if I know, maybe you're a bad luck charm." He teased and the goth playfully shoved him as Danny chuckled.

"Yeah Sam, maybe I'll have to work harder now that you've joined us again." The halfa kept on.

She gave him a farce scowl, "Don't you start Ghost Boy."

The air between the three of them was light and familiar and they all smiled between each other. All feeling the same links in the chain finally click.

Sam started walking first, out of the park as the boys followed her on each side. They were content in their silence expect their shoes crunching through the cold snow. Tucker was eyeing Sam quietly, musing lightly on the good turn out and the odds on her staying with them.

Danny's hands were clammy in his pockets, looking at the ground and wondering if he should say anything to his best and lost friend. His hope and heart were soaring that said friend was even walking next to him! But instead of bringing up the year-ago-week, he decided to let the unknown finally slip away. Maybe someday he would figure it out… but right now, having Sam finally back was all he needed.

Samantha looked ahead, her mind settled, but her heart constricted in pain. She was so relieved she had not come face to face with the emerald-eyed ghost tonight. Yet, her throat was constricted and her walk stiff with the loss. She had shoved the image so far in her mind that she was beginning to forget that tell-tale spark in his eyes… or the soft touch of his fingers…

"Hey, you guys think the Nasty Burger's drive through is still open?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Danny was pulled away from his thoughts, looking at the geek with doubt. "It's almost 2:30, Tuck."

"Yeah, so?" He retorted and Sam chuckled.

"Maybe we should drop by any---"

A loud bang resonated through the park, the noise amplifying it's motor and sounding up a revving engine. The three stopped, taking defensive and instinctive stances and looking around wildly for the source of the noise.

The sound dulled to a hum, just as the wispy cold of Danny's ghost sense chilled the air in from of them.

The blue-eyes narrowed and his hands fisted. "Didn't I just get rid of Johnny?" He asked angrily.

A bright headlight flooded their vision to the right and they turned towards it with hands raised. The roar of the engine filled their ears again and they could hear the ghost biker shouting out cat call's to the ghost boy hero.

"Looks like it isn't gonna be as easy as you thought." Tucker shouted at Danny who gave a huff and bent his legs.

Sam looked away from the bright lights towards the half breed, watching his profile harden and body tense…

A nostalgic cackle snapped through the air, the lights of the headlight merging with the ethereal light surrounding the boy. Violet eyes widened in near horror as the light nearly blinded her, fading away after mere seconds….

Her heart stopped, breath caught in her dry throat even as her eyes welled in moist.

The black hair shredded to the pure white of the light and surrounding snow… the shrouding black contrasting against those bleached gloves… his face a shade paler and body stretched against the jumpsuit, making even his ghostly aura the most real dream…

He turned to her, cutting green eyes slicing through her soul.

"Danny…" She whispered and suddenly the world sped up.

"You and Tuck get back to the lab-- I'll catch up!" He shouted in determination, mind already set on a fight. Green eyes passing over violet almost dismissively….

Even as violet began to weep.

The ghost shot away with a burning crisp wind, tearing through her skin as she watched the spot he had just been.

Not registering the hand tugging her away on her shoulder… or the tears freezing on her cheeks.

Just those emerald eyes…

Cold, unfamiliar and stranger filled eyes.

* * *

Not finished! And very, very, immensely late!

Who wants a happy ending? You? Oh, I don't think you do!

3 more chapters to go!


End file.
